Last Little Sacrifice
by Monsterpanda
Summary: Zelena witnessed her adoptive parents tortured and murdered, the nightmarish scene still haunts her every moment of every day. She tries her damn hardest to push through it all but her father has already planned her future and her future was a battle zone. Will her last little sacrifice save those she has learned to care for or will it kill them all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing and make no money from writing. This story is when Harry Potter's kids have kids and they are in school, and no I will not be starting off with first year. I will add links to my bio so you know how I picture the Slytherin common room and dorms.**

My legs ached as I ran through the forbidden forest, my heart was thumping wildly in my chest. Finally I decided to stop, I bent over, my hands on my knees, and my breathing labored. The school year was starting in two days but I had been here for about two months, it was a lonely existence since there were very few kids that stayed during summer. But I at least had time to study for the school year ahead and could be alone when I needed to be, I knew that would stop once the school year started. I didn't know how well I would be able to handle being around so many people again but my mom would want to put on a brave face and push through this.

I had transferred from the Salem Institute for Witches and Wizards, the headmistress decided I would be safer out of country. A killer had escaped from the island prison κακό πνεύμα and killed my parents, he was put into κακό πνεύμα for murdering the rest of my family and a neighboring family many years ago. It was easy to tell that there were few people who knew who he was but were unwilling to come forth with that information. I don't understand why he hadn't killed me along with my mom and dad, he just decided to torture me until the wizarding police showed up. Then he vanished, it was as if he was never there. But the carnage he left behind made no one doubt what I had been through.

I sat on a fallen tree and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, upon arriving I had been sorted into Slytherin therefore I was able to move into a room where three other girls would also move into. I chose a bed that was near the large windows, I liked to sit on the padded windowsill and watch the stars and any creatures that would scamper in the night. It was the only peace of mind I got, I slept maybe three hours a night if not less. Ever since that night it had been harder to sleep and when I did finally sleep I was plagued with nightmares, most just replays of what had happed.

I stood and turned my music up before I ran back the way I came, I knew not to stray too far even though it was bright and early, McGonagall was waiting for me when I got to the front of the forest. I picked up my Slytherin bag and took a rag from it to wipe the sweat from my face, neck, and chest.

"You've been running quite a lot lately Miss. Nox" she said as we walked up to the castle.

"Yeah, it helps me clear my head." I hadn't really talked to anyone since I got here except headmistress McGonagall.

"I see, and so does Quidditch?" she smiled a bit, most likely already knowing the answer.

"Yes, thank you for teaching me." I wasn't surprised that she was so good, she had worked here for so long.

"You were very easy to teach and it was quite enjoyable. Students are starting to come, one has already chosen your dorm." She stopped, turned into a cat and began heading another way. She did that often.

I sighed before I began jogging to the castle. McGonagall had already decided I would be on the Slytherin Quidditch team, I didn't have much say in the matter but I guess it would help me focus on other things rather than some things.

I walked into my dorm, so far no one was there but someone had chosen the bed opposite mine. I grabbed clothes and headed to the showers. I needed to whip up another container of various soaps but I had enough for another shower. I took my time showering, shaving, and drying myself off.

I put my hair up, lotioned myself, then dressed for the day. It was only ten when I was finished, my jog only lasted two hours and my shower only lasted one. I applied my usual make up and headed down to the library, I pulled an apple out of my bag and ate it as I walked.

I turned a corner and was knocked over by a boy with white hair. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to run into anyone so early before school starts."

"Um, it's alright. Next time don't assume anything and also watch where you're going" I said as he offered me his hand, I ignored him and helped myself up before dusting myself off. He bent and picked up the things that had fallen out of my bag, shoving most in except my journals.

"Do you write or draw?" he asked with a cheeky smile, I actually found it quite cute. But I was still annoyed that he knocked me down.

"A bit of both, not too good though" I took my journals, slipped then in my bag and was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist.

"My name is Matthias" after a few seconds of awkward silence I understood he wasn't going to let go of my wrist unless I also introduced myself.

"Mine is Zelena" with that he let go of my wrist, without another word I headed to the library leaving the white haired boy to stand there.

I browsed through the books and picked one that I was using to study yesterday. I had to make sure I wasn't behind and looking like an idiot during classes. So far I was just brushing up on what I already knew and some stuff we would be covering for the first few classes.

After an hour I decided I was finished and put the book on the cart for the librarian to put away later. "Hey there, are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you around" a boy asked as I started browsing again, I sighed in aggravation. I guessed this was going to happen a lot now that the school year was beginning but it was already annoying.

"Uh, yeah I am. Transferred from the Salem Institute." His eyes widened a bit as he smirked.

"You came here from America?" I didn't know why he sounded so surprised, it wasn't anything special. But I guess coming from another country would seem quite special to quite a few people.

"Obviously, but I'd rather not talk about why."

"Well, I'll figure out one way or another." I growled in response but he just smirked, "Don't worry pretty girl I'll wait until you're ready, I guess. But anyway, what's your name?

I turned my back and kept looking through the books, searching for a good read. "I asked you a question" I heard his footsteps coming closer.

"And I chose to ignore it" I said as I took a book from the shelf, my wand in hand. He touched my shoulder, I whipped around and pressed my wand to his throat. "Do not touch me, I am not in the mood to deal with the likes of you."

"Adrion, I see you're already making new friends." An older man said as he approached us, "Would you please remove your wand from my sons' throat?"

Without responding I pulled away, leaving a fairly sized scratch on his neck. Adrion grinned as he stepped away, "Now, I would like to know the name of such a feisty little girl."

"Zelena, can I go now?"

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, I apologize for my sons' lack of manners. You are quite obviously not in the mood for conversation. Thank you for your time" with that he and his son turned and left.

I began searching for another book, checked them out, and put them in my bag before checking the time. It was already one, it was time for lunch for those who were here, including people who were just touring the campus for tomorrow. The sorting for first years was tomorrow and classes would begin the next day. I had gotten the fifth year schedule this morning from McGonagall, I had to wake up at midnight on Saturdays. Well that's if I slept at all.

 **Thank you for reading, leave a review if you would like.**


	2. Meeting

**A/N: I own new characters and ideas but make no money from writing. Characters can be found linked in my profile, if one doesn't work please let me know and I'll try to fix it. Outfits are on Polyvore, if the outfit has writing it is in the font they would write in.**

I left the library and headed to my dorm, I was reluctant to meet anyone else today but I knew it wasn't avoidable. I spent the rest of the evening reading the books I had checked out, I had already mesmerized the route to all my classes and I'm pretty sure I studied enough to pass all my classes. I was just waiting for my roommate to come back. By dinner time she hadn't come back to the dorm which I found quite odd but she could be busy with other things. I shrugged and made my way down to the great hall, McGonagall assured me that dinner would be even more amazing when students arrived. I'm glad she was the headmistress, she was so kind but also very old.

I sat at the Slytherin table, I didn't like sitting on benches but I guess they allowed more people to be seated even if it was uncomfortable. I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked up to see the guy I had met early, Adrion, sitting on the other end of the table. He looked up from, what I guessed, what was his schedule and undoubtedly saw me, he smirked and gathered his things before plopping down across from me. "Hello Zelena, I had a hard time deciding which house you were in. I thought either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I'm glad it was Slytherin it means I get to see you more often."

I shook my head, "Well, I still hope you're wrong about seeing me often. But I guess I'll have to make do. I barely understand this house system, we had one in Salem but they were different names and colors for each house." after I spoke a few more people entered the great hall, I saw the white haired boy and a red headed girl sit at the Ravenclaw table while their friend with bouncy bleached curls sit at the Hufflepuff table.

"Well, it's quite simple. Each house has people who exhibit a set of characteristics which fit into one house better than the others. A Slytherin must exhibit traditionalism, resourcefulness, cunningness, ambition, leadership qualities, self-preservation, determination, cleverness, and fraternity, among other things of course that float around our head. The rest might be explained in a certain book that can be found in the library. He took a slip of paper from his bag and scribbled down the name of the book.

"Thank you, I'll look for it after dinner"

He smiled, seemingly pleased that I was no longer glaring at him, "Ready for classes to start?" I shrugged and continued picking through my food. He watched me for a few minutes before he began to eat the meal that had appeared in front of him.

As I finished I gathered my things and arranged them in my bag, Adrion said goodbye while I simply gave him a nod. I walked out of the great hall and through the empty halls until I found the library. It took my only a few minutes to find the book, it was about the founders and what things have happened to Hogwarts. I'm guessing this book has an enchantment which makes it update itself when new things happen.

I sat at one of the tables and began reading.

I groaned as I came to, someone's oddly cold hands were shaking me awake. "I'm up, I'm up I swear mom" I slurred, I stretched and looked up to see Adrion smirking.

"I thought I would find you here, I told my sister about you and she wanted to meet you. I brought her to the Slytherin common room and lead her to the dorms, she said you weren't there."

I yawned and stood. "I guess I fell asleep while reading. What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight, I snuck her in past curfew so no one would see. She's back in her dorm now but a Gryffindor prefect is now awake for his rounds. He's down by the Slytherin painting then will be heading up to the library. Prefects are almost always here two days early. They're horrible, really." He pulled motioned for me to stand up "Come with me, we can probably get past him" he pulled out his wand, muttered 'lumos' and a bright light glowed from the tip of his wand.

I slipped a bookmark between the pages, slipped it into my bag then followed him out of the library. We made our way through the halls and down staircases without running into the prefect. "Why the hell are these hallways so cold" my teeth were chattering and I was shaking.

"I actually don't know, here you can wear my jacket" he tried to hand me it but I just glared at him, he sighed and put it on so it would cover me. "Anyway, we have to even more careful now, the painting for our common room is just around the corner."

We stayed close to the wall as we turned the corner, Adrion came face to face with the prefect. He was medium height with curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He glared at Adrion but hadn't noticed me, most likely because I'm much shorter than either of them.

"I knew something was up, you Slytherins always getting into trouble." He smirked and tried to grab Adrions wrist but he pulled away.

"We aren't always getting into trouble, trouble is just quite attracted to us. But, I mean, can you blame it?" he flashed a smirk. The prefect just rolled his eyes and tried to grab him again, this time his hand brushed past mine.

"Oh, who do we have here?" he smirked again as he pushed past Adrion. "The transfer from Salem, how wonderful. McGonagall would just love to hear how you're already breaking rules and sneaking around with a boy, I'm sure she'll send you right back to Salem."

"I highly doubt that, I am the new Slytherin prefect and I found Adrion in the library. I alerted him that curfew has long since passed and told him I would escort him back to the common room with a simple warning and a suggestion to keep a watch on him. You obviously haven't been attending the meetings we had over summer break. You are out way before your rounds began. But I will dismiss it this one time, I'm feeling quite generous tonight. But I will be alerting the prefect order." His face paled and confusion clouded his face. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going, I need to ensure Adrion is in his dorm. And since you are so eager you can start your rounds early."

I pushed past him and made my way to the portrait with Adrion following closely. Once inside Adrion started laughing, "You're undoubtedly a Slytherin. Now, go get some pjs on then come down, I'll have some hot cocoa waiting for you."

I gave him a look, "Why?"

"Maybe because I'd like to get to know you better, you're obviously a very interesting person. Plus I love hot cocoa and would love to share some with you" I gave him another look but decided I had nothing better to do with my time.

I gave in and headed up to my room, set my bag beside my bed and got undressed then redressed in pjs and slippers, wiped my face clean of make-up, slipped off all my jewelry except my necklaces, and threw my hair up into a messy bun. I fed my cat Belladonna then headed downstairs into the common room. He was just coming down, dressed in plaid pj bottoms and a black shirt.

We sat in the Slytherin common room, I sat on one end of a sofa and he was on the other end. We turned to face each other as we drank hot cocoa and talked.

"So…what do you want to know about me?" I finally asked once there was a break in conversation.

"I want to know why you transferred, why you are already sorted, and why it seems like you've been here longer than the normal two days early. But I doubt you'll open up about that yet so tell me little things, like your favorite color."

"Well my favorite color is black, it goes with everything and can mean everything. I love animals, I have a cat who is napping on my bed at the moment. Um…" I paused not knowing what else to say.

He smiled, "I have a cat too, his names Opal."

"My cats name is Belladonna."

"Does that mean you're into roman mythology?"

"I like both Roman and Greek mythology. It is so incredibly fascinating, do you like it?" he smiled and nodded, the conversation went on for another hour, and it only stopped because he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I'll see you tomorrow, remember to get your uniform on by 7, first years arrive at about 7:30 while students in year 2-8 arrive at 4. Hopefully I'll see you at breakfast."

"Hopefully not" he smirked at my response before jogging up the stairs into his dorm room.

 **Thanks for reading, if you have any questions please pm me so I can actually respond to it.**


	3. It's starting

**A/N: I own nothing but new events and ideas and I make no money from writing. Outfits can be found on my Polyvore (Noellamonster) and people can be found in my profile. I'm actually still think of what people should be together so leave a review or pm me with any ideas, you can do this throughout the story until I announce that I have made up my mind.**

I got up at 8, which was later than usual. I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed then quickly dressing, filled my cats' bowls, grabbed my Slytherin bag, my wand, took off my necklaces then quietly crept down the stairs into the common room. As far as I knew everyone was still asleep. I nearly screamed when I turned and Adrion was standing there, looking groggy and startled as well.

I squeaked and breathed heavily, "I startled you?" his voice was husky from sleep, I could feel myself blush as I shook my head. He smiled then rubbed his eyes before looking at me up and down, "Uh, where are you going dressed like that?"

"I'm going for a run, I do every morning." He nodded then headed back up to the boys dorm. He held a finger out as he walked upstairs which I'm guessing meant that he was going to tag along.

After a few minutes he came down in a pair of shorts and a shirt, "Okay, let's go" I shrugged and walked out of the common room with him following behind me, I made my bag disappear to the spot in the forest where I stop every day. I guided him down to the forbidden forest, "Uh, Zelena? We aren't supposed to go in there." I shrugged and started stretching, he copied my movements.

"Ready?" he nodded and I bolted into the forest, he bolted too but definitely wasn't as fast as me. By the time I reached the spot where my bag was I couldn't see Adrion anymore. "Oh, shit" I muttered. If he's lost it is not my fault.

I shrugged and sat on the fallen tree, my breathing labored as I wiped the sweat off and drank some water. After a few minutes Adrion appeared, his breathing was heavy as he collapsed next to me. I handed him my bottle of water and he dumped it on himself. "You're lucky I have two more." He smiled as he tried to catch his breath. I handed him a cloth and he dried himself before we started again. This time I stayed with him, we tried talking but he was losing his breath too quickly.

Finally we emerged through the forest, Adrion dropped to the floor and I poured another bottle of water on his face then threw a cloth on him. He dried himself then stood up, I took a few sips of water then let him have the rest. We jogged up the hill to the castle then walked to the common room.

"I'm gonna take a shower and I suggest you do the same" I said, he smiled and nodded before slowly walking up the stairs.

Once I was done I made another batch of soaps and set them in the shower. I dressed in my uniform, slipped on my jewelry, did my hair then my make-up, and cleaned any clothes that were dirty, then grabbed my book and headed down to the common room. By the time I was down there it was lunch time, I wasn't hungry so I just sat on the sofa.

I began reading, I was half way through this book. It was full of knowledge that seemingly everyone already had, except me. It wasn't long before Adrion and the boy with white hair from yesterday walked in. "Hey, you weren't at lunch. Are you okay?" Adrion asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just not hungry." I said absentmindedly, he squinted at me then nodded.

"Anyway, this is Matthias, Matthias this is—"

Matthias cut him off, "Zelena, I had a run in with her the other day. Quite literally I might add." Adrion gave him a look before talking again.

"Yeah okay, Matthias is my brother. I can't find Lana which means she doesn't want me to find her." He shrugged, "She's complicated. But Matthias and Lana are both in Ravenclaw. Matthias is the Ravenclaw prefect but he's not as bad as the others."

"Oh, alright. I can see the resemblance. And I truly hope not" I rolled my eyes then tried to continue reading but Adrion sat next me and peeked at the book I was reading.

"Ah, you like my recommendation?"

"I do, it seems extremely up to date which is probably an enchantment. But it also seems like everything in here is stuff everyone would know." He nodded respectively.

"That is because it is, McGonagall made it for any new comers or for anyone whose parents were killed in the war. There were a lot that were left orphaned, this book holds all the information that would help them know how their parents died and what became of their killer." I nodded and continued reading. "Well, I'll see you whenever you finish that book." He sounded like he was smirking.

I stretched and placed the book on the table, I checked the time and nearly gasped. It was 6 in the afternoon already. "Mother of fuck" I cursed, I grabbed the book and walked to the library. I handed the book to the librarian who seemed less than happy to put it away.

I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and was about to head out of the library when something that was glittering caught my eye. I walked over and stood on my tiptoes to reach the book I wanted, I was 5'0 without heels and with the heels I had on now I was 5'4.

I was just barely able to reach the book, I turned it over in my hands. It was no longer glittering which gave me a bad feeling. I turned it over again and read the title, 'Vampires: The Tales of the Beast' a cold chill ran down my spine and goose bumps rose on my body. I looked around before pulling my robe around myself and hugged the book against my midsection. I felt like this book should be in the restricted section or not in this library at all.

"Hey, Zelena!" I heard a familiar voice call as I left the library. I turned to see Adrion walking up to me. "I'm guessing you finished the book" a smile played on his lips.

"I did and I learned a lot, thank you very much" I said as I started walking down a flight of stairs that lead to the dungeon where the Slytherin entrance was, Adrion was following but not talking.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, "First you don't each lunch and now you look even paler than usual"

"I'm fine, just not feeling too well." I walked into the common room and up to the dorms, I slipped the book under my mattress and walked back down. Adrion was waiting for me. "I got another book to read and I had to put it away" he nodded and motioned me to portrait.

"It's time to go welcome the first years" he said, I followed into the great hall then sat with him and the rest of the Slytherin students. It hit me that I have yet to see who had moved into my dorm.

After quite some time all the first years were sorted and we were eating dinner. I picked at my food but didn't really eat anything. "Please don't tell me you aren't hungry again, you have yet to eat anything today" Adrion said, completely stopping a conversation with another girl.

"I told you, I'm not feeling well. Am I allowed to leave or do I have to wait?" I asked, he sighed in response but the girl he was talking to answered.

"You can leave now." She was smiling but not in a happy way, her tone was somewhat 'I am bitch please punch me in the face' so obviously I did. She cried out as a cracking sound was heard and blood poured from her nose. Adrions eyes widened for a brief moment.

"You basically asked for it Matilda" A girl said from the opposite side of the table. She was smirking at her as she turned to me, "Hello, I'm Cruella."

"I swear I saw you go to the Hufflepuff table yesterday."

She laughed a bit and shook her head. "That was my twin sister, Lindell. We are the Weasley twins." I read about her great grandfather and great uncle, it was heart breaking. "And to answer your question, no you can't leave dinner without the prefects guiding us to our common rooms. Curfew is also at 8:30 sharp, weekends it's 10." I thanked her.

Matilda had gone running from the table to the infirmary. "You know you are probably going to get detention for that" Adrion said.

I shrugged, "I highly doubt I will." An hour later deserts appeared, nothing I wanted of course. McGonagall caught my eye, she was staring at me and I'm guessing she has been for quite some time.

A mind spoke in my head, "You must eat, dear. I know things are still so hard on you but you must work on getting better." I sighed, mentally shrugging before bringing up my walls.

After desert the house prefects lead us back into our dorms. It was 8 by the time everyone was done.

I went up to my dorm and cleaned some things up, filled Belladonnas bowls and got changed into my pjs. They were the same pair from last night but they were clean now.

After a few minutes Cruella, Matilda, and another girl walked in. Cruella plopped onto the bed of the girl I had been wondering about. Which actually made a lot of sense since her sister was here yesterday. Matilda hadn't noticed me yet but set her trunks down on the bed that was beside mine, 6 feet of room separated the beds, I didn't like that she was rooming with me. The other girl had the bed that was across the room from mine

"Hey there Cruella" I smiled, she smirked and stood up, leaning against the side of her bed.

"Adrion told me your name was Zelena, pretty cool name."

Matilda snapped her head back at the mention of Adrion, "Oh no" her voice was high pitched and nasally. "I am not rooming with you!" the other girl ran from the room in fear.

"Looks like you have no choice." I sneered, she looked between Cruella and me and groaned before stomping out of the room and whining for Adrion.

"So, are they together or is she just trying way too hard to get his attention all the time?" I asked.

Cruella shrugged, "As far as I know they aren't together, Matildas parents would never allow it since she has a marriage contract and Adrion only mildly tolerates her."

Cruella changed into pjs just as the other girl came into the room and grabbed her things, she was a first year and I'm guessing rooming with 5th year wasn't going to work for her.

I walked down into the common room to see Adrion pushing Matilda off of him. "I told you to stop clinging to me. I do NOT like you. I can barely fucking stand you! And your parents would kill me if they even heard of you clinging to me like a pathetic monkey!" she gasped and ran away crying. He sighed and shook his head.

"A bit harsh" I smirked as I leaned against the wall, standing on the last stair.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I know but years of her trying to pass me off as her boyfriend has gotten on my nerves and I wasn't going to let her keep doing it this year."

"She's my roommate"

He grimaced, "I am very sorry for you" I giggled a bit. "Well goodnight Zelena, don't stay up all night reading, classes begin tomorrow and believe me you do not want to be late."

"Thanks for the warning, night" I walked back up to the dorm and plopped into bed after cleaning my uniform and cleaning my face. Cruella sat up slightly, "Goodnight" she groaned before flipping over onto her other side.

 **Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like or pm me with any questions.**


	4. School and Fights

**A/N: I own nothing but new ideas and characters and make no money from writing.**

I groaned as Cruella jumped on my bed, "Get up sleeping beauty" she said as she shook me. I groaned again but got up, accidentally knocking her off the bed. I smirked and walked into the showers, I quickly showered then dried myself. Dressed in my school uniform, applied make-up then used a spell to dry and straighten my hair. I sprayed myself with body spray and put on deodorant before slipping my robe on and grabbing my bag. I slipped the book that was between my mattresses into my bag.

"I'm guessing Matilda already left and is probably going to eat breakfast far away from me." Cruella nodded as she applied a pink lipstick then we walked out of the common room. Adrion was jogging down the stairs in his pjs, by the looks of it he had just woken up.

"I guess you aren't sleeping beauty" Cruella joked, Adrion sneered at her, whipped out his wand, and muttered a spell. With a flash he was dressed and his bag was over his shoulder.

"See I'm totally ready and not running late" he said as we ran out of the common room and to the great hall, we all sat down in a huff. I grabbed a bagel and spread bagel butter on it, ate it then we ran out and to our first class. Thankfully we weren't late.

The first class of the day was transfiguration and it would last from 9 to about 10:30. As far as I could tell I wouldn't mind this class but it definitely wouldn't be my favorite. The day slowly passed, Slytherins had most classes with Gryffindor which neither seemed to like. I honestly didn't understand that, the housing system seemed to do more harm than good. Although it was just the same in Salem even though our housing system was different.

By the end of the day our bags were filled with new books and homework, I had two stacks of school books beside my bed and now I would have three. "Hey, need help with any school work?" Adrion asked as he and Matthias caught up with Cruella and me.

"Need help from you? Unlikely." I scoffed, he smiled in response.

"Maybe you'll need help from me, I am a Ravenclaw after all. Smarter than the lot of you." Matthias straightened himself as he looked down at me.

"That's only because you spend all your free time reading school books, that's also why you've never had a girlfriend" It occurred to me that they're all related, I don't know how that didn't hit me before. They're all Weasley descendants, although none were in Gryffindor. I knew there were other Weasley, Granger, and Potter descendants, I was surprised that I hadn't met them yet since I've met their cousins. They seemed like a really close family, maybe they just didn't go here anymore. I guess I would just have to ask Cruella later.

"Zelena!" I squeaked and dropped the book that was in my hand, I shot a glare at Adrion who stooped and gathered my book along with the papers that had fallen out. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you again but we were all talking to you and you were off in another world."

"Hopefully one you weren't in." with that Cruella and I headed to our dorm so we could begin all the work we were given, it really didn't matter that it was only the first day they piled on the work load.

After four hours all our work was done, including the essay that introduced ourselves to our professors. For me that essay took the longest out of all of the work, for Cruella it took the shortest amount of time. She was good at speaking, she was something called a social butterfly while I wasn't good at being social what so ever, I couldn't even do it for this essay. I was almost sure I was going to get a bad mark on this essay.

"Now that we've finished this shit want to go do something?" she asked me after we had stuffed everything in our bags.

"What would we do? This is a school, not a playground."

"We can always find something to do, just because it's a school doesn't mean we can't find some fun." It hit that she wanted to start some trouble, I smirked as I stood up and followed her down into the common room.

Adrion and a few of his friends were spread out on the couches, they watched as we passed by them without acknowledging their existence. After a few hallways I told Cruella that they had begun to follow us, she listened for a minute and heard their hushed voices and soft footfalls. "Fucking assholes" she muttered through clenched teeth, she grabbed my hand and we began to run through the hallways and up flights stairs. We had yet to lose them but Cruella thought we had, I was tired of running, we were already out past curfew and we definitely weren't being careful. Part of me wanted a run-in with a prefect just to fuck with them and another part of me knew that the prefect would get them in trouble, Cruella most likely wouldn't deserve that.

"I'm letting you each off with a warning" Headmistress said calmly even though she was soaking wet and her skin was stained purple. "I see this as a foolish prank meant for another student, but understand this children; if this happens again it will end in detention for a month and privileges will be revoked."

I shifted uncomfortably, moving slightly closer to Cruella. A group of Gryffindors stood by Headmistress as she spoke, "And these punishments will include you" she turned to them, each looking surprised. I gave them a smirk as they started to get upset and question her, "Enough! What is done is done, as long as it does not happen again everything will be well. Off to bed before I change my mind." With that Cruella, Adrion, his friends, and I started for the Slytherin common room.

"You know this all your faults." We all turned to see the group of Gryffindors, they had followed us. "If you would have just minded your own business we wouldn't have ended up in Headmistresses office."

"And if you weren't being huge cunts to that Hufflepuff you wouldn't be the colors of the rainbow, and you're lucky that's all I did. If that Hufflepuff hadn't asked for no more violence I wouldn't have beaten you and left you in a bloody pile."

"As if you could, you're just a little girl" one of them scoffed, with that I launched myself at him. We fell to the floor, his friends tried to pull me off but of course my friends wouldn't have any of that. A huge group fight had broken out, the Gryffindor under me was unconscious and bloody.

Teachers and students had come running out, the paintings were screaming or cheering us on. Other Gryffindors and Slytherins charged at each other, I was glad the houses were so loyal to each other. It was only a matter of minutes before Headmistress stepped in with the rest of the teachers. Our two houses were pulled apart, most were sent to the infirmary but the few who weren't were sent to headmistresses' office. Adrion and I were two of the few, Cruella had a busted lip and bloody nose, Adrion just seemed to have small scratches, I knew I'd have bruising but he wasn't really able to land any hits before being knocked unconscious.

"Adrion, Zelena, Kirk, Alexandra, Marzia, Helena, Marcus, Dylan, and Balthazar. You all should have known have wrong it was, whether it was instigated or not there is always consequences. They will be discussed tomorrow, it is much too late to be handling such nonsense but I will be sending your parents a letter explaining your roles in this fight. With Adrion and Zelena being the heads of the fight."

With that they left, all except me. I sat in a chair, my knees hugged to my chest. "I don't like being told I'm not capable of doing something because I'm a female, my gender doesn't mean anything." I muttered, Headmistress stood and walked over to me, a chair appearing in front of her so she could sit.

"Zelena, you must prove you are the better person by walking away or at least not fighting on school grounds. Since you started the fight and hurt him badly I should be expelling you." My head snapped up at her words, my heart ached. I had nowhere else to go, Hogwarts was the only school that would accept me after what happened to my family.

"But I will not, I will not leave you alone. You have a home here in Hogwarts, you already have good friends that are loyal to you and since they have friends that are loyal to them they are also loyal to you. But this can't happen again, be stronger than them."

"What is my punishment then?" I asked, I had rested my head on my knees looking towards her desk.

"I don't think a punishment will do anything for you, you have so much pent up emotions. I will classify this under emotional disturbance, he instigated the wrong person. I trust you to be the better person next time."

"And what? You're gonna send a letter to my parents? Their corpses will love that" I huffed.

"Zelena, I did not mean to upset you but you must realize those others need to have their parents contacted. I am your guardian and I already know, all is well. You must head to your common room now, sleep. You have classes tomorrow."

I took my time walking to the common room and up to my dorm, I showered before changing and lying in bed. Sleep didn't come at all, I simply spent hours staring at the canopy above my bed.

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review maybe?**


	5. Break

**A/N: I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I also make no money from writing. Remember all outfits are on Polyvore and people are in my profile. If I don't have a picture for someone you want to see please tell me and I will put up one.**

 ***December 19, 2015-Zelenas p.o.v**

"I hate astronomy" Ella groaned as she stared at her homework. "How are you doing in it?"

"100% so far" she groaned and glared at her homework, "Need some help?" she nodded and moved onto my bed. For the next hour I helped her with her homework, trying to help her work through everything, she was determined to understand everything.

"Alright, now that I'm finished let's get dressed and go into Hogsmead with everyone else" she smiled as she walked over to her trunk.

My shoulders slumped, "I, uh, can't. Again. Lots of homework" I lied.

She spun on her heels and glared at me. "You need to stop lying to me. Why won't you go to Hogsmead with me? I don't want to be stuck with Lindell and Adrion, I love my sister but we are a lot different than people would assume."

I sighed, "I don't have a parent or guardians permission. My parents are dead."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs, within a few minutes we ended up in McGonagall's office. "Who is Zelenas guardian?" she questioned.

McGonagall turned around, she was going through the permission slips. "That would be me until further notice."

Cruella smiled and pulled a blank permission slip from her pocket. "Then will you please sign this so she may go into Hogsmead with me." McGonagall smiled as she took the slip and signed it before adding my name to the list of students that were allowed to go.

"Thank you" Cruella and I said in unison. We left and ran back to our dorm. We both dressed for the cold weather, which I haven't been prepared for at all but Cruella helped.

About an hour later Adrion was giving me a piggy back ride through a candy shop, Cruella was laughing and getting multiple bags filled with candy. "And you say I have obsession" I rolled my eyes and grinned. She punched my thigh and began taunting me about lollipops.

Adrion set me down as Cruella went to pay for all the candy she had, "Are you getting anything?" he asked, I shook my head in response. "Aw, come on they have plenty of candy here that you would love."

"I'll just snag some of Cruellas, she has more than enough. I'm don't really like candy, just lollipops."

"They have loads of lollipops here, I'll buy you some" he offered but I shook my head before walking over to Lana. She was nuzzled into a tall girl who had these beautiful dark brown eyes that crinkled at the corners whenever she looked at Lana.

"Hey there" I smiled, "So is this the infamous girlfriend I keep hearing about?" I asked.

She giggled a little, "Yes, she is. Her name is Esmerelda but everyone calls her Esme" I stayed and talked to them for a few minutes but eventually Cruella and Adrion dragged me away.

"So, Christmas Break starts Monday." Adrion began, "You guys should come to Malfoy manor, my father would gladly pay for your ticket if you are going back to America" I stopped and looked at Cruella. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tight.

"He doesn't know, stay calm. You can tell him, you can trust him, he's my family and your friend." she whispered before letting me go.

"I'll be staying here in Scotland, don't worry" he smiled and draped his arm over my shoulder, Cruella had her arm around my waist.

We spent the next few hours going to various shops and bought things we most likely didn't need. We got some food then headed back to Hogwarts, dinner had already passed and curfew was going to strike soon.

As Cruella and I got to our dorms we set an alarm for midnight, although I couldn't sleep Cruella was out within seconds.

It was around 11 when I pulled myself from my book, changed into pjs, cleaned my face, took off my jewelry, and refilled Belladonnas bowls. Eventually I gave up trying to read and sleep so I crawled out of bed and went down into the common room.

Adrion was sitting there writing a letter. "Hey" I said, my voice a lot softer than I expected. He nearly jumped from his seat, the letter disappeared. I wonder who he would be writing to so late at night, maybe he has a significant other or something we don't know about.

"Hey" he said turning to me, "couldn't sleep again?" I shook my head in response, no desire to speak yet, "Come sit with me and I'll conjure up some hot cocoa." I smiled a bit and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Thank you"

"Now" he said as he handed me a glass of hot cocoa, "You were upset earlier, when we were in Hogsmead, you've barely been eating or sleeping, and Cruella has told me you've been having nightmares. What's going on?" He was right, Cruella knew everything. It was hard to keep it a secret when she was the one who my screams would wake up in the middle of the night, well and Matilda but I still didn't like her snobby ass.

I nodded slightly and set my cocoa down, "I've always been alone I was given up for adoption when I was a few months old. I don't remember my real parents nor do I want to. A nice couple adopted me when I was 6, they showered me with love but it was always seemed a little too fake. But they tried and they were there for me as much as they could be. They told me they knew my real parents, they said my father ran out on my mom so she gave me up the same day but she died a few days later. I came from a wealthy family, to me Eleanor didn't have a good enough reason to give me up. She had house elves that could have helped her with me and she definitely had the wealth to care for a child. School kinda sucked too." I paused and took a sip of cocoa before continuing, "I had friends but they ended up being fake, spreading rumors if they didn't get their way, pressuring me to do things I never wanted to do, and other such things that made me really begin to hate them. So, I had no real friends and was ultimately alone. Then I started at the Salem Institute and I felt like I was with people I could relate to but I still didn't make friends easily, I had one friend. Her name was Angela, she was great but we drifted apart during fourth year. So I was back to being alone, all I had was my parents. That was until they were killed in May by a man who had escaped from a local wizarding prison, he killed my whole family. He tied me up and forced me to watch as he killed my parents. Then I thought he would kill me but he didn't and I have no idea why, he just left me lying tied up on the floor as police busted in. I was covered in their blood, in my own blood...I spent a month in the psychiatric ward of a wizarding hospital in Salem. It was horrible. I still have nightmares of that night, that's why I wake up screaming and why I can barely stomach food most days. I have no one, headmistress McGonagall is my guardian until further notice. I am alone. And I can't do anything about it." By the time I finished talking I was shaking and felt more numb than usual.

Adrion pulled me close, "No, that's not entirely true. You have me, and Ella, and Lana, and Lindell, Matthias, and practically everyone in Slytherin house" his voice was strained, almost as if this all caused him pain. I let him hold me, all of a sudden I had gotten extremely tired.

"Aw look at the sweet couple"

"Whoever the fuck is there better shut the fuck up it is too early" I groaned as I tried to move into a more comfortable position, warm arms wrapped around me so I wouldn't be able to move. I sprung up and shook myself awake, Cruella was standing there looking down on us with a smirk.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as Adrion opened his eyes. "Wait, fuck. I missed astronomy."

"Oh yeah, but it's no biggie. We only went over homework then this group of Gryffindors and Slytherins got in a huge fight so class was canceled and everyone was sent back to bed. The fight was dismissed as the students being irritable from tiredness. You better get up Adrion, your father is on his w—"

"I am already here" a deep voice spoke, I froze and Adrion tensed. "So, the little rumor going around is true. Isn't this the lovely young lady who almost killed you?" his father asked.

"Yeah it is, may I speak to my dad alone?" Adrion asked, Cruella and I nodded before walking up to the dorms.

"So, I'm guessing you told him?" she asked as she plopped onto her bed.

"Yeah, I didn't want to but he was worried I guess. I don't remember falling asleep, I just remember telling him and drinking hot cocoa then waking up confused." I grabbed some clothes before walking into our showers.

After I finished showering I dressed for the day which was basically saying bye to all my friends and reading. I walked back into the dorms to see all my stuff packed up and Cruella sitting on my bed with my book.

"You have morbid taste" she started, "Why do you have this book, what's up?" I groaned but explained to her why I did. "Okay so after all that happened you're gonna trust some book that randomly started, like, glowing?" I puffed my cheeks and nodded as she laughed a bit. "I packed all your things, apparently you are going home with Adrion, and everyone thinks you guys are dating now"

I groaned, "I mean, I like him and all but I'm not ready for a relationship. Life is complicated enough right now."

She gave me a tight hug before getting her stuff ready.

I levitated my trunk and cat carrier down to the common room where Adrions father was waiting. "Hello Zelena, my name is Scorpius" he smiled and shook my hand. "I'll take your things" he took his wand out, muttered something and my things disappeared. "They are now at the manor and in the room you will be staying in, McGonagall allowed you to stay with us until something else is worked out"

"We're having a party tomorrow to celebrate both Christmas and our homecoming. We do it every year when we have a break, it's a little time to let loose." Adrion said as he helped me unpack. He told his father about what had happened to me and then his father made arrangements with McGonagall for me to stay with them every break.

"So, I have to get dressed up all pretty?" I asked while fluttering my eyelashes, he laughed a bit and nodded.

"Thank you Adrion." I sighed, we were sitting on the floor putting my pjs into the dresser drawers.

"I don't want you to feel alone and I don't want you to be alone, I want you to be safe and happy. I can't picture my life without you, Zelena" I smiled and moved closer so I could hug him.

"Thank you so much" I whispered as we hugged. It was odd for someone to care this much, it would take some time for me to adjust to it.

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and check Polyvore!**


	6. Possesion

**A/N: I own nothing but new ideas and characters. I would like to clear some things up, Fred Weasley is NOT dead. I just could not let him be killed off. Instead he lives and marries Angela's' twin Sister Amelia. They have a son who is named George marries Josephine and he has a daughter named Cruella. George and Angela have a son named Fred who marries Josephine's twin Tamika who then has a daughter named Lindell. Cruella and Lindell have DNA like identical twins but they are technically cousins although they refer to each other as sisters. If the first outfit a character has (on Polyvore) has a tattoos/piercings I will not put it in every set but please note they do still have those modifications.**

It was near midnight when a strange whisper pulled me from my sleep, it sounded like my mother but less human. "Zelena, Zelena, where are you?" she kept saying, cold chills ran down my spine, goose bumps covered my skin.

"Mother?" I called out, in reply I got the same inhuman whisper. I took a shaky breath and slowly crept from my room and through the hallway. The whisper got louder as I walked towards the door that lead to the rear garden. "Mom?" I called again. The inhuman whisper was now a frantic shriek, "Mom?" I panicked and ran through the garden.

 ***Author/third person p.o.v**

The eerie shrieks continued as Zelena stumbled through the Malfoy garden. In the center of the garden stood an orb of light, circling around a large gem on a stand. Zelena stopped as she saw it, her breathing heavy. The orb of light stopped, as did the shrieking but the loud whispers began again. "Zelena? Zelena my sweet child" Zelena was choking back a sob as she crept toward the glowing orb.

"Mom?" she whispered, pain and confusion weighing down her tone. A shriek rang out as the orb shot forward and through Zelenas chest. She dropped to her knees as her eyes became milky white, light pouring out from her mouth, and a dark mist curling around her and spreading throughout the garden. The shrieking was louder now, heard by the others in the house. Adrion ran to Zelenas room while Lana, Matthias, and their parents ran to the garden with their wands at the ready.

They ran through the garden until Lana found Zelena at the center. The black mist was now spread through the garden and rising. Lana called for her parents, panic and fear make her voice shake. Adrion and Matthias made it to Lana before their parents.

"What is happening?" Lana said, her voice still shaking. Her parents exchanged fearful and worried looks.

"Something we hoped to never witness" they said in unison as they pointed their wands towards Zelena. Matthias and Lana were trying their hardest to hold back a screaming Adrion. Scorpius and Rose Malfoy muttered a spell in unison, one that has only ever been spoken once. _"Secant spiritus corporis, mens sana et salva animam."_

The glowing orb now hovered in front of the family, Zelena fell to the floor and Adrion gently picked her up and held her in his arms. Blood dripped from her nose, her mouth, and the corner of her eyes but she seemed to be asleep. Scorpius raised his wand to the orb and _said "Ostendite mihi anima possession"_ the orb shifted and changed shape into an older man. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I was sent by another, I do not know his name. He sent me to possess the young girl and bring her to him. He has traveled from America to take her. I do not know why, now release me."

Scorpius smirked, "I will do one better" the spirit gave him a questioning look, _"spiritum destruere"_ the spirit disappeared in a rush of grey mist. "Adrion, please take Zelena inside. She needs to rest, she will not have recollection of this and we will not speak of it unless McGonagall tells us it is wise to."

With that they all went back inside, Adrion set Zelena in her bed and sat in the chair that was near her bed. Scorpius and Rose set up a protective barrier to where no one, not even a spirit, could get through unless invited in by them. Then the house was quiet again as they all went to sleep, a new problem weighing heavily on their minds.

 ***Zelenas p.o.v**

"No, I slept through the night I just had really weird dreams" I said as Lana smiled.

"That's somewhat good, Adrion told me you have been having trouble sleeping. I was going to suggest a sleeping potion that wears off within eight hours or with the counter potion" she said, she handed me a slip of paper with directions for both potions. "Adrion has been slipping a smaller dose of sleeping potion into your hot cocoa when you wake and go into the Slytherin common room. Don't get too mad at him." With that she left to get ready for the party that was starting in a few hours.

I hugged my knees to my chest and laid my head on them, Adrion was still fast asleep in the plush chair that was between my bed and the door. I had no idea why he was there or when he decided he needed to sleep there. Maybe he slept walked or maybe I did wake up and just don't remember.

I got up, walked to the chair, got on my knees, and rested my head on his lap. He groaned and shifted slightly, he was a very light sleeper. "What are you doing?" his voice was deeper than usual, I loved it actually. Morning voices are hot.

"Nothing" I said, he stretched and pulled me up then pulled me close to where I was sitting on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder, my heart was thumping wildly and my stomach was doing back flips. "It's already three" I whispered.

He groaned and held me tighter, "Just a little longer, I'm comfortable" with that he fell back asleep. I just sat there on his lap, sometimes drifting out of consciousness. When I was conscious enough to think I definitely thought too much. I thought of how soft Adrions lips looked and how warm and comforting his embrace was, I forgot about the time and just drifted into this serene state.

"Zelena are you asleep again?" Lana said as she opened my door, she looked to my bed then to the chair where Adrion and I sat. I don't know why Adrion was still asleep, it's as if he didn't sleep at all last night. Lana smirked, "Oh dear, why don't you wake him up and have shower because the party is starting" she turned to leave then froze, "Wait" she turned back to me, her cheeks burning red, "I didn't mean shower together or anything like that because that would be so weird but you two would make such a lovely couple and I have to go now" her speech was rapid, I was barely able to understand what she was saying. But she turned and ran out of the room before I could say anything.

"Adrion" I whispered while giving him a little shake, "The party is starting, we need to shower" he turned his tired eyes to me, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"We do? Together?" My eyes widened and my flushed as he spoke, "You look so cute when you blush" he yawned.

"No showering together" I squeaked and moved from his lap, I gathered my things and walked into the bathroom that was attached to my room. I closed the door and stripped down to nothing before turning on the shower, while I waited I brushed my teeth, sorted through my things, and turned on music.

A few minutes passed before the water was as hot as I like it. I stepped in and let the water run over me, properly soaking my hair and relieving some stress. I swayed softly to the song that was playing, 21 Pilots cover of can't help falling in love.

I tensed as I felt a pair of hands grasp my waist, "It's only me" Adrions husky voice rang clear. I shuddered slightly.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked, my voice strained as my breath caught in my throat. He laid his head on mine as he slipped his arms around my waist.

"Saving water, can I stay? I'll leave if you want." It took me a minute but I shook my head, if I didn't look down I wouldn't see anything and I guess I didn't care if he saw anything.

I began showering like normal but was hyper-aware of a set of eyes staring at me. "You are very pale, paler than me" I almost dropped my shampoo I was laughing so hard. "I think I broke the tension" he laughed. I turned to him and nodded.

"My conditioner is behind you" I said, he nodded but couldn't seem to look away from my chest. I cleared my throat and he simply reached back, grabbed it, and handed it to me without looking away. I turned and finished washing myself, he finally did the same.

I got out, dried myself and slipped on panties and a bra. I heard his slightly labored breathing from behind me, "You should wrap yourself in a towel and, head to your room, and start getting ready" I said, I could feel myself blushing.

"Oh, uh, yeah" he stammered, he took my towel and did as I said, "Thank you" he said before walking out of my room.

Within a few minutes I was dressed and out having fun with Lindell, Cruella, Lana, and her girlfriend Esme. "Zelenaaa, did you know I use to have a big ol' lesbian crush on you!" Lana giggled as she continued drinking. Esme seemed uncomfortable with what she just said.

"We all knew you did" Lindell said with a laugh.

 ***Adrions p.o.v**

My parents allowed us only one glass of wine each but I'm pretty sure the girls have drank more than a bottle each, other than Zelena. The party was almost over meaning it was well past midnight, the girls were out in the garden laughing their asses off. Matthias pointed them out and started to follow them, after I few minutes I grew bored of conversation with old relatives so I excused myself and jogged through the garden until I found them.

Matthias was laughing as Esme drunkenly tried giving Lana a lap dance. "Oh god" I couldn't help but laugh, it was hilarious.

Zelena heard me, she turned to me a pale pink blush covering her cheeks and nose. I smiled, she was cute when she blushed. I felt bad about just getting into the shower with her, I didn't want to make her feel pressured or anything of the sort. I really liked her even though at times she seemed to still dislike me, although maybe she allowed me to shower with her because she does like me. Or maybe she was just tolerating me. I couldn't tell.

A few minutes passed before Cruella and Lindell had to leave, Lana and her girlfriend went to their room to do fuck knows what. Zelena smiled at the drunken couple making their way through the house and past elder relatives. Matthias grabbed her hand and started walking to her room, Zelena didn't seem too comfortable with the situation but hopefully she knew she could trust him.

"Let's play a game" Matthias said smirking, I take back what I said before. Maybe she couldn't trust him. He didn't seem like his usual self, maybe he drank too much that I wasn't aware of.

"Well, I have nothing better to do." She said, as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Zelena, you should be getting ready for bed." She seemed to understand why I was saying that.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired. Those girls just wore me out, they're very enthusiastic when they're drunk and I mean about everything." She smiled uneasily.

Matthias gave her a once over, "What are you like when you're drunk? I can easily find out." She stood and backed away from him as he stepped closer, he took out his wand and spoke I spell I have only seen before. Immediately Zelena started giggling.

"What the fuck did you do" I now stood between Matthias and Zelena, she poked my back as I spoke.

"I just want to see what she's like, if she gets frisky easier" I brought my knee up and smashed it into his groin. He fell over and a ball of pain. I turned and spoke the counter spell, she slumped against the wall holding her head.

"Stupid fucking asshole" she groaned, "Get the fuck out of here!" she yelled.

With a gust of wind he was gone, I helped Zelena to her bed. "I need to get undressed, can you turn away?" she said after a few minutes.

"Oh, yeah, of course" I turned as I head the ruffle of fabric slipping off of her, I looked at the ground and saw the dress sitting in a small pile. I saw her quickly pick it up and put it in her hamper. A few more seconds passed before she had me a turn a different direction so she could put her bra in the drawer. As I heard it close it hit me that she was now naked, her supple breasts now free of constriction. It was quite cold in her room so I knew her nipples would be rigid, her soft skin was free of clothing. I groaned softly as I tried to stop thinking.

I heard her walk into the bathroom, the water was on for only a few minutes before she walked back out, still without any clothes other than her panties. I didn't know how much longer I could just stand here knowing she was walking around behind me in just panties that I could easily rip off of her so I could just slide—"Are you okay? You look tense." Her voice broke me from my thoughts.

"I'm great" my breathing was labored, I heard her come closer before she laid her small cold hand on my arm.

"Is something wrong?" she question, she held her shirt against her with one hand while the other was still on my arm. I could so easily pull the top from her arm, her beautiful breasts would be exposed to me so I could lick, bite, and suck on her sweet little nipples.

"Adrion?" she tapped my arm, "Are you okay?" I let out a rigid breath as I pulled my gaze up to her eyes.

Her soft plump lips were parted, her caring gaze meeting mine. I didn't speak, I grabbed her waist and roughly kissed her. A burning passion and need building inside me, at first she stood tense and confused but worked out what was happening and began passionately responding to me.

I easily picked her up, her legs wrapped around me as I pressed her back against the wall. The shirt had fallen from her arms, one hand in my hair and other with nails dug into my back. I moved my lips to her neck, roughly licking and biting her neck as she let out soft moans.

As I worked on her neck I brought her to the bed, I was on top of her with her legs still spread around me. We grinded against each other, until someone knocked on her door. She pushed me off of her and quickly pulled on the shirt that was on the floor. I lied on the floor beside her bed, silently praying that whoever it was would leave quickly before she was no longer in the mood.

I heard my mothers' voice asking where I was, "Oh, he fell off my bed. He's probably still laying there." She said, I stood up and looked towards them. I was mainly focused on Zelenas ass.

"Well, you're not sleeping in here tonight so let's go." My mum said with a knowing smile, I huffed as I left her room and struggled to mine. "Adrion, I know what was going to happen if I left you two alone. That's how you triplets were made. You'll be thankful one day" I groaned in response and sat on my bed as she left.

 ***Zelenas p.o.v**

I was breathless and embarrassed, my cheeks were burning as I made my way to the bathroom. I showered and dressed in pjs before getting into bed. I was thankful his mom had stepped in, I liked Adrion but I didn't want that to happen for quite a while. We were only 16, we had a lot ahead of both of us and I didn't want anything like that t anchor either of us down.

 **Hey peoples, thanks for reading. Leave a review if you'd like, any questions please pm me.**


	7. Stolen Necklace

**A/N: I own nothing but new characters and ideas**

 ***Christmas day, Adrions p.o.v**

"Okay, yeah I totally believe that" Zelena laughed as she kicked my brothers thigh, he smirked and pushed her off the counter top. She landed with a thud and a groan. "My buuuutt" she dragged out the word and rubbed her probably bruised bum.

I smiled and helped her up, we haven't spoken of what happened a few nights ago, I wanted to but every time I even looked at her she nearly ran away. I had no idea how to start this conversation.

"Come to my room tonight, I got you some things" she kissed my cheek before going back to kicking my brother repeatedly with Lana and Esme joining in.

"So" I started, "What did you get me?" I asked as Zelena pulled me into her room, she didn't respond. Instead she kissed me hard, we stayed pressed against her door and making out for what seemed like forever. When she finally pulled away she grabbed my hand and led me to her bed.

"Stuffed animals because no one is too old for stuffed animals and Lana told me Matthias destroyed the ones you've had since you were little. I also got you Peter" I looked at her confused but a tiny owl flew into the room and landed on my arm. "That is Peter by the way, you don't have an owl so I decided to get you one"

My jaw dropped, I grabbed my wand and muttered a spell. The presents I got her now appeared on her bed, it was quite a few stuffed animals and a little white owl named Lilly.

Zelena smiled, "We have had similar thoughts I see" she stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. "Now, why don't you go play with Peter? Your parents are already looking at us weird because you've been caught sleeping in my room and caught us…you know." I nodded, let Peter fly to my room, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I don't care, they have been hoping I'd fancy someone and they are happy that it's you. You're a smart, sweet, compassionate girl" she shook her head, a sad look became visible in her eyes. "Please don't tell me you think differently"

She sighed and walked to her door, opened it, and motioned for me to leave. "I do think very differently. I'm not smart or sweet or anything. I'm less than adequate and just…yeah" I walked towards her and hugged her tight, she seemed confused as to why I did. "Please just go" she said as she pulled away and sat on her bed, reluctantly I did as I was asked.

 ***January 9** **th,** **2016, Zelena p.o.v**

"I don't want to go to Honey Dukes again" I whined as Cruella tried pulling me up.

"Oh come on! You haven't even looked around, you could find something you totally love!" I shrugged but she continued trying to pull me off my bed. "Why are you so heavy, I swear you look like you only weigh forty-five kilograms!?"

I smirked, "It's actually 58 kilos, which is like 130 pounds in America" she groaned and let go of me.

"I weigh around 65 kilos which is…" she looked at me a bit confused.

"Like, 143 pounds. It sounds like a lot but it really isn't, especially with your height."

"I'm only 5'7, I'm normal height you're just extremely short"

"I AM 5'1 I AM NOT THAT SHORT"

"Shut up, I want candy. Now get your ass up" she said as she threw her bra at me.

"Ya know what? I'm keeping this!" I said as stuffed her bra into my pillow case.

"Your boobs are bigger than mine, you would break it. It would be a titty explosion"

After a fit of giggles and a fight to get her bra back we both dressed and headed downstairs were my cat Belladonna was lounging on the couch with some other kitties.

Cruella ran and got us some butter beer while I went and got us some lunch, we sat outside Honey Dukes while we ate. As we were close to finishing we saw Matthias heading towards the entrance to Honey Dukes. He looked much paler than usual, like he was terrified which was the most unusual thing in the world. We hurriedly finished our food then followed Matthias, I was surprised he hadn't noticed us yet.

"I'm here to pick up an order for Marcus Nox" Cruellas eyes widened as she looked at me.

"Okay, that last name is not common. What the bloody hell is he up to…?" she muttered as we walked outside, "I mean, it's a candy store but who knows what could be hiding in there" she ranted like this for a minutes. We stood on either side of the door and waited for Matthias to walk out.

Once he did Cruella grabbed his arm, he screamed and punched her in the face. She went down like a rag doll, I jumped on him and forced him to the ground where we wriggled and wrestled for dominance. "What the hell are you doing!?" I screamed as he wrapped a hand around my throat, I felt something snap and hesitated for a moment. A moment was all he needed, he threw me off and disappeared. I groaned but felt slightly successful, I had managed to make him drop the bag of whatever when I jumped on him. He hadn't grabbed it, it was still just sitting in the snow.

I grabbed the bag and crawled over to Cruella, I waved my wand over her head and muttered a spell. She groaned and sat up, she looked at me then to the bag in my hand.

"You may have lost your necklace but you got the bag" she half smiled but I dropped it and began freaking out.

"My necklace?" I choked, I grabbed the now only necklace I had on. It was the enchanted sword my mom gave me but the double moon necklace I've had since forever was gone.

I thrusted the bag into her hands and frantically searched through the snow, desperate to find my necklace. "Hey, hey" Cruella said as she gently grabbed my arm, "Matthias probably still has it. It's okay, we'll get it from him. We have astronomy tonight, we'll corner him before class."

I sighed but nodded, we stood and Cruella handed me the bag we took from Matthias. "You stay here while I run in and get candy, do not look in the bag before I come back. I want to see too." With that she ran inside and hurriedly gathered as much candy as she could pay for. Which was a lot.

Within the next thirty minutes we were sitting on my bed in our dorm, Cruella had taken the bag and insisted that she open it. Once she did she looked confused. "They're…blood pops…"

"Blood pops?" I questioned, she explained what they were and I'm surprised I didn't know that already. "Why would he be picking up this many blood pops for some guy who has the same last name as me and do not say he is my real father."

Cruella gave me a sheepish smile, "Maybe he is and maybe it's because he is a vampire"

"But I'm not a vampire, quite obviously. I can go out in the sun, I have no fangs, and I don't crave blood." She thought for a few moments then looked like she was doubting that I was human.

"Maybe he was turned after you were born" she offered but took the blood pops and set them in her trunk. "Let's go find Adrion"

It only took us walking through the halls for a few minutes before we found Adrion talking to a first year Hufflepuff. "Hey" I said, the Hufflepuff looked up at Adrion as if he was waiting for him to say we were okay.

"Hey there" Adrion smiled and pulled me into a hug, "Bloody hell, you're freezing cold. Where have you been?"

I gave him a confused look, "Cruella and I have been up the common room for quite some time, I shouldn't be cold still. I mean, I don't feel cold" Cruella cleared her throat and motioned towards the little Hufflepuff.

"This is Michael, I'm tutoring him. Michael this is Cruella and Zelena, they are my friends" Michael smiled and gave us both a hug.

"Can we please have a moment alone with Adrion? We need to talk about something important" Michael nodded and sat on a bench a few feet away, took out a journal, and started doodling.

"What is it?" Adrion asked me, I went on to explain what had happened and what was in the paper bag his brother had.

"We've already tried a few spells to try and get my necklace back without a confrontation in the halls but nothing is working." I said, Cruella seemed more and more uneasy every second.

"I'm going to kick his ass and get your necklace back, don't worry." He assured me before kissing my forehead. He walked over to Michael and continued their lesson.

It was 11:30 at night, I had yet to sleep though. Once I noticed the time I crept out of bed and dressed in my usual uniform except with flats and I didn't apply make-up though. I never did when going to astronomy. I quietly woke up the other girls in my dorm, Cruella and Matilda. The fourth bed hadn't been filled and never would be during this school year.

They dressed and we headed downstairs, through the common room, and to the astronomy tower. Cruella still seemed uneasy which made me irritable, she didn't trust that I was human but it was easy to tell I was.

 ***Adrions p.o.v**

Zelena smiled as I took the open seat next to her, she looked as though she hadn't slept yet which meant she probably hadn't. "How are you feeling?" I asked her, she shrugged but wasn't able to answer before the professor started speaking.

Halfway through the class Zelena looked as though she was about to faint, she was gripping the desk so hard I was afraid she'd either break a piece off or break her hand. "Are you alright?" Cruella whispered to her as she noticed, she gave me a worried look crossed her face but also fear.

"Zelena?" I whispered, she shook her head and began breathing heavily. I stood and gather our things then guided her out of the class room, only the people around us noticed.

She was leaning on me, barely able to stand by herself. "Zelena? Please answer, what is wrong?" she shook her head again but didn't speak. "You have to tell me what's wrong, you need help" Still no response but this time she fell to the floor, I barely was able to grasp her before she hit her head. I pulled her up and carried her to the infirmary.

I laid her on a bed before I ran to get the night nurse.

"No, I don't know why she is like this but please do something" the nurse shook her head and jogged back to her office where she kept all of her supplies and potions. She came back with a book, headmistress McGonagall trailing behind her.

"Mr. Malfoy" she regarded me, she began asking me questions but I had the answer to none of them. A few minutes later she had summoned Cruella, she explained what had transpired with my brother. McGonagall nodded, worry crossing her face.

Zelena began screaming in pain, tears trickling down her cheeks as Madam McCarthy restrained her. "I have never seen this, McGonagall!" she exclaimed. Headmistress didn't answer, instead she whispered something to Cruella.

"What is wrong with her?" I questioned, I was on edge and worried for her.

"Cruella knows, I had her fetch Professor Longbottom and Professor Birling" the Herbology and potions teacher were coming, how wonderful. You would think they would keep all they need in stock.

Hours passed before Zelena calmed down, neither the Herbology or potions teacher could help her. Once she calmed down she fell asleep, no one would be able to ask her anything for at least a few hours.

I moved to the chair beside the bed, she looked paler and generated an aura of cold. I needed a blanket to even sit within two feet of her.

 **Sorry this chapter probably sucks but yeah. Review maybe?**


	8. Finding Out What I Am

**A/N: I only own new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, any outfits can be found on my Polyvore, and pictures can be found in my profile.**

 ***Zelenas p.o.v**

Four days had gone by and I was still in the infirmary, I wasn't allowed to leave until someone figured out what happened to me. The only teacher that didn't seem to give a single fuck about this mystery was the dark arts teacher, Professor Lapetus Serkan. While I was in the infirmary I had continued reading the book that was glowing in the library so many months ago, it was a rather large book and I didn't read it very much because every time I did I felt like someone was looking over my shoulder, no matter where I was. The times that I read in the infirmary were no exception.

"Hey" Cruella said as she sat beside me, "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty but better than yesterday, any news from the teachers?" she shook her head in response then helped me up so I could shower, she had been helping me every day.

"But McGonagall is trying to make Professor Serkan help them find out what happened" A few minutes later I was in new pjs and resting in bed again, my whole body hurt and I was covered in random bruises. "Professor Longbottom said he'll come by later to give you the lesson from today"

We laid there for another hour watching TV, apparently they were only added a year ago. "Okay, Lana said she is stopping by tomorrow with candy and homemade cupcakes and Esme is bringing some things for you to do. I'm hoping they let you out soon."

"Thank fuck, I'm bored in here. But yeah, I do too." With that she gave me a hug and hurried to her next class. It has been like this since whatever happened, I don't even remember. Adrion told me I was screaming in pain, I was bleeding from random places, I started foaming from the mouth, and other horrible things that I'd rather not associate with myself.

A couple hours went by, I was doing sit ups when Adrion walked in. "Great to know you have not changed while being stuck in here, still can't sit still for more than a few seconds" I smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Guessing you're feeling pretty good since you're doing sit ups"

I shrugged, "I feel a lot better than the first day" he smiled and sat beside me.

"So, I got your necklace back from my brother but McGonagall caught us fighting over it. So technically I don't have it but he doesn't, McGonagall does. She said it might help us find out what happened" I nodded and shifted to where I was sitting up.

"At least I have a much greater chance of getting it back. But I'm guessing there is still no word on when I can leave?" he shook his head.

"Headmistress McGonagall believes it's too dangerous for you to be walking around plus word has gotten around about the incident and everyone kinda freaked out thinking you had some disease or someone poisoned you" I smirked.

"If it was poison they sure as hell failed because I am alive." He nodded and pulled something out of his bag.

"How bout some hot cocoa?" he carried cups in his bag, or maybe he put them there before coming here. Either way it was a bit strange.

"Well, Lana told me you use hot cocoa to drug me so I don't know. Also, how long ago did Headmistress take my necklace?"

"I did it because I wanted you to sleep, but I swear I won't drug you this time. She confiscated it this morning"

"Indeed I did" we turned to see Headmistress standing in the door way with Professor Serkan. "Mr. Malfoy, leave us" she ordered, he quickly hugged me, put away his things, and left.

"Your necklace did indeed help us find the source of the incident but there was also a teacher who already knew what you were" Professor Serkan strode forward and held out my necklace.

"We erased the charm, dearie." He smirked as he handed me my necklace, his teeth were sharp and crooked. His blonde hair fell into his face as he leaned over me.

"Uh, what charm?" I asked as I edged farther away from him, McGonagall saw my discomfort and ripped him away from me.

"You will not continue to make this child uncomfortable, I do not care that she is the only of your kind that you've had the utter pleasure of meeting."

I looked between and struggled to grasp what they were saying, "Excuse me?" I croaked.

McGonagall gave me a sympathetic look. "When taking you in I was given very little information, there was also too little time to check your memories but the situation now deems it necessary." She sat on the edge of my bed before continuing to explain what she had said to Professor Serkan. I was half vampire and half human, which was absolutely fucking absurd. "Come child, I will show you that I speak the truth."

We stood and she took my hand before we appeared in her office, Serkan was there as well. Headmistress grabbed her wand and placed it to my temple, pulled it away with a white strand following. Her expression darkened as she guided us to a large cauldron where she placed the strand, she assured me I would get it back afterwards. We all looked in, it felt as though we were being sucked in.

I looked around, not recognizing the house we were in. Headmistress took my hand as two people walked into the room, a little girl was lying in a crib in the corner of the room.

"You are a pathetic waste!" the woman screamed as she flung something at the man, "You did this to her! If you would have told me!"

"What?" he growled, "You would have left me? You are a cheap whore, you never would have left. You couldn't."

The woman held up my necklace. "I have this for her, it is charmed so she will never be like you!" The little girl who I now understood was me was now being held by the woman, she put the necklace on me.

"Oh, don't be so sure dear. Just because she is only half doesn't mean I can't make her like me. I could make her kill you." The woman, my mother, had tears spilling down her cheeks. My baby self was naïve and incapable of knowing what was going on but I cried anyway.

The fighting escalated and a very young house elf came and took my little baby self, the woman screamed for him to hide me. Wands were grabbed and the fighting became something a lot more lethal, in the end he killed her and stormed off muttering my name.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes, my real father was a horrible person. My adoptive parents lied to me about what happened, if they truly knew my real parents they should have stepped in. They could have stopped this…anyone could have.

The young house elf came back with two older ones, my baby self was fast asleep in a stroller. The young house elf cried as he saw my mother laying there dead, the other two held him back and reminded him of what my mother would want. "I will take her to new family, they will love her." he wiped his eyes and with a snap they were gone. The scene shifted to where I was getting adopted by the people I called my parents, I still had the moon necklace. The young house elf was there, watching as they took me from the adoption agency. The scene kept shifting and showing my years in America, the little house elf was always there looking into my house and ensuring I was happy. It broke my heart to see him alone out there, even in the bitter old he risked his little life to see me happy. The last memory we saw was the night my family was killed, McGonagall held me tightly as she saw what I witnessed. The same scene that kept playing in my head and in my nightmares.

The man was unfamiliar, I only knew him the time I saw him kill my family but I saw the man who is my real father watching through the window, a gruesome smirk adorning his face. He was behind this, he had killed the only people I cared for.

We were sucked back into the office, the house elf from my memories was standing there. "Hello" he bowed, tears in his eyes. "You see your memories, no more reason to hide" I managed a very small smile as I dropped to my knees and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" I whispered as tears trickled down my cheeks, he didn't hesitate to hug back. "What is your name? I don't remember it"

He smiled and wiped his eyes, they were large and emerald green. "My name Dakbey, your name Zelena." **(Pronounced dak-bee")** "Zelenas mom loved her very much" I sniffled and hugged him again.

"Who are you working for now Dakbey?" I asked him as he helped me up.

"Always work for Zelena and her mom. No one else. Dakbey happy with you family, always nice to Dakbey. Will Zelena accept Dakbey?"

Without hesitation I answered, "Of course Dakbey"

 **Little sucky chapter, leave a review if you'd like.**


	9. Brother Troubles

**A/N: I own new characters and ideas but make no money from writing.**

Dakbey slept in the empty bed in my dorm, he helped keep things clean and woke me up every morning so I had time to run. He was a tiny and kind house elf, only 18 years of age. March was coming to an end, the school year was zipping by and no incidents had occurred. Dakbey kept me in supply of blood lollys and other blood treats that I didn't know existed.

"Mistress" I turned to see Dakbey entering the dorm room, I had told him he could call me Zelena but he was very prone to calling me mistress.

"Yes Dakbey?"

He looked worried, "Something wrong with Adrion, he is sitting in common room" he took the laundry that I was holding, "Dakbey do this not mistress" with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

I walked down the stairs and into the common room, Adrion was standing there looking through a book. "Adrion, what's wrong?" He turned, his face was pale and his eyes held fear I had never known existed in him. "Oh god, what's wrong?" I questioned as I walked towards him.

As I got closer to him I noticed more things, he was holding a bloody rag and was shaking wildly. He shook his head, not answering any question. I sat beside him and took the bloody rag from his hands, one thing I was sure of was the blood on the rag was not his. "Whose blood is this? You have to speak, I can help you"

"Matthias" he croaked, tears formed in his eyes but he blinked them away. I moved closer, waved my wand and we appeared at Malfoy manor. His mother, Rose, stood as she saw him in the state he was. I held up the bloody rag as Adrion muttered Matthias several times.

Rose looked broken as she rushed forward and cupped her sons face, she began whispering to him and also asking me questions. I knew the answer to none of them, Adrion would only say his brother's name.

Rose thanked me before disappearing, no doubt to take Adrion to the hospital for people like us. I went back to the school and continued my school work, my clothes had been cleaned, folded, and put away already. It was difficult to focus on anything, I had no clue what was wrong with Adrion.

I scoured the school for Lana, eventually I found her in the library scribbling notes down in a notebook while reading from a book. One thing I knew was to never interrupt a Ravenclaw who was studying. But I had to, I braced myself, "Lana, something happened" she continued scribbling notes down not even acknowledging that I spoke. "Lana" I said again but louder.

She slammed down her book and looked up at me, "What?" she growled. I explained to her what happened, her expression morphed from irritation to worry. "I have to go, thank you Zelena" she shoved her books into her bag and ran from the library.

I watched her as she left, she nearly tripped over her bag and ran into another Ravenclaw. I sighed and continued scouring the school for Ella and Ell. It was a lot harder to find them but eventually I did, they were standing in the hall by the Hufflepuff common room. "Hey" Ella said, they turned to me with smiles but they faded as they read my expression. Quickly I explained what happened, they looked worried and shocked. "He's at the hospital now?" Ell asked, I nodded and within seconds we were at the hospital.

Lana was pacing around in the waiting room that was filled with wizarding families that were waiting for news, some good and some bad. We rushed over to her, "They don't know what's wrong with him but they sent people out to look for Matthias, our mum is in hysterics and our dad is out looking for Matthias"

I took a seat, Ella and Ell followed suit. I took out my journal and started doodling.

Hours passed before Scorpius arrived. He looked us all over before checking the time, "Girls, you should all head back to Hogwarts. Get some rest before class, it's nearly midnight." We all exchanged looks but shrugging and staying firmly glued to our seats. "Your mothers will have my head if they find out you've been here all night and missed class" not one of us moved or spoke, he sighed but walked to the room where they were keeping Adrion.

 ***Lana's p.o.v, that morning**

"You don't have to worry, I'm just going to help your brother with something then I'll be back. It'll only take two hours, maybe less but no more" she kissed me before running to meet Matthias at the gates.

Esme was the most incredible girl I have ever known, I truly love her even though she wasn't all sunshine and rainbows all the time. I watched her as they left then walked back into the castle going straight to the library so I could study before first class.

I sighed as I checked the time, it was the end of the school day and Esme had not come back yet. She assured me I shouldn't worry but it was much harder than she thought. I quickly scurried up the stairs and into the library, I jotted down a few notes before setting them aside and quickly writing a reply to a letter from my pen-pal, she was in town and desperately wanted to see me. I told Esme but she immediately objected and became enraged, she made me feel like a horrible person even though I knew I wasn't. But that was because she loved me and didn't want to lose me.

I didn't want to upset Esme but maybe she overreacted, she has been out all day with my brother doing some errand that I wasn't supposed to worry about. It just gave me a horrible feeling, why would she be gone so long with him?

I sighed and shook my head, I needed to focus on this letter and not about my girlfriend and brother.

"Dear Melanie,

I am so glad you're enjoying your trip around Scotland and England. I wish I could join you but I am not on spring break yet and my girlfriend, Esmerelda, won't allow me to visit another girl that she deems a threat to our relationship. Although I know you aren't a threat she sees things very differently. I do not wish to upset her. Maybe next time you visit Esme will let me meet you. Until then please enjoy your visit and write me lots!

Love, Lana Weasley-Malfoy."

It was short but I didn't have much to say, Esme didn't like when I wrote her too much or too often.

I called for my owl, Athena, gave her a treat then sent her away with the letter. After that I continued reading through my messy notes and a book, I re-copied my notes in a way that I could read them when I studied for tests and quizzes.

An hour passed by before I was interrupted by Zelena, she was a lot paler than usual. Partly because her moon necklace no longer hid that she was a hybrid vampire. It was exciting, once she got comfortable with what she was I wanted to ask her so many questions and maybe even do tests. But that would take time and I needed to keep my jitters to myself.

I slapped my book shut and slammed it on the table, she looked sorry to have interrupted me but it still irritated me. I was just getting to the subjects we'll be covering next class. "What?"

She went on to explain all that had occurred with my brother Adrion, my heart dropped as she did. I quickly threw my book and my notes into my bag before running from the library, on the way I knocked someone over and almost tripped over my bag.

I searched for Esme first, I asked some of her closest friends if they had seen her but they hadn't seen her since she left the common room this morning. I groaned and apparated to the hospital.

My mother rushed out from the room my brother was in, she began to explain what had happened since she got here and what the healers had said. As far as they knew it was a curse but not one they had ever seen before but they would they would continue working on breaking it. Once the curse was broken he would be able to tell us what happened to our brother and maybe he would know something about Esme.

Hours passed, Ell and Ella were leaning on each other as they slept while Zelena was doodling in her journal, a blood lolly in her mouth. She had been for hours, from what I could tell it was the same picture. I scooched closer on the sofa so I was next to her, I laid my head on her shoulder and watched as she continued drawing a rattlesnake.

"You should try to sleep" she said, she slipped her book in her bag before letting me curl up in her lap. Seconds passed before I fell asleep.

 **Thank you for reading, review maybe?**


	10. Arrow

**A/N: I own nothing but new characters and ideas and such.**

 ***Zelenas p.o.v**

Five days have passed since Adrion was admitted to the hospital, the healers were going to release him later today. They hadn't managed to break the curse but he had suddenly gotten better, they thought it had just wore off but Adrion remembered nothing from the past few days. He had no idea how he ended up in the hospital, where his brother was, or what happened. Lana had come forward and told her parents that her girlfriend was missing too, she had gone with her brother. That added information made them a lot more suspicious, it was surprising that no one had found them yet.

I smiled as Adrion took my hand and pulled me against him, he had just dressed and was just waiting for permission to leave. His parents were out searching for his brother and Esme, no one was able to contact her parents. "Okay, everything checks out. You can leave" a woman said as she entered the room. He thanked her before we left.

He decided we needed some alone time to talk about things so we went to the forbidden forest, he knew I enjoyed walking there. He took my hand and we began walking through the forest, "So, did you miss me while I was cursed?" he asked with a smile.

"Course not" he nudged me to where I almost fell. "Okay, maybe a little bit"

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you, that much I remember" we stopped and sat on a fallen tree. "So, I want to know what we are. I would love for you to be my girlfriend but a rumor is going around that you're attracted to pans. Which is confusing"

I started giggling, "I am not attracted to pans. I'm pansexual, basically gender doesn't play a role in my decision process of dating a person. I love a person regardless of gender"

He nodded thoughtfully, "See, you're an amazing person. But I seriously want to know what we are or what you want us to be."

I sighed and turned to face him, he did as well. "I really like you and I would like to be with you"

He smiled, "Then we should be together, now let's go to the castle. This place is creepy"

I shrugged as he pulled me up and took my hand, "I love this place, and it's comforting." A tiny shriek rang out, I turned but Adrion ducked. A tiny dragon dropped onto the fallen tree and shrieked repeatedly. The poor baby sounded so scared and sad. I crept forward and scooped up the baby dragon. "Hi there" I said softly, he let out a happy sounding shriek as he nuzzled my hand.

"Zelena, put the dragon down" Adrion whispered harshly. He continued talking but I ignored him and walked to the castle. He groaned but followed at a safe distance. I made it to McGonagall's office without any problems.

"Hello, who is this?" she asked as I set the tiny sleeping dragon on her desk.

"I don't know, I was walking in the forest when I heard his sad shrieking. He landed on a fallen tree, I picked him up and he got happy. I think I'm gonna name him Arrow" behind me Adrion scoffed.

McGonagall took out her wand and waved it above the little dragon, a sad expression crossed her face. "His family was killed, when he hatched he was alone and went to search for his mother and siblings. You were the first living thing he saw therefore he has marked you as his mother. It would be very dangerous to remove him from you but can be done and taken to Romania where he will be cared for. Or I can enchant him to stay small and he can live here with you, the enchantment won't hurt him and can be undone but only by me. He will only grow to be as big as a household cat. I do not suggest it, he will have a difficult time adjusting to life as a dragon when he becomes old enough.

"Then he should be taken to Romania, he deserves to life a life any tiny dragon would. When will he leave?"

"Arrow will leave next Saturday, until then you can care for him." She smiled, "You made a very good choice."

I scooped up Arrow and walked out of her office and made my through the halls until I arrived at the portrait, I muttered the password then walked into the common room with Adrion reluctantly following. Practically no one was here since it was Saturday so I didn't have to worry about people's reactions just yet.

"Well, I get out of the hospital from being cursed, get a girlfriend, then she adopts a baby dragon." He said as he plopped onto the couch.

"Your day has been slightly eventful" I pulled down my sleeves and cradled the little dragon, he was sleeping peacefully as smoke curled from his nostrils.

"At least I know I'll never be bored with you" he smiled and moved closer to me, he wrapped his arms around me and we spent the rest of Arrows naptime chatting.

The week passed too quickly, Arrow was still tiny and loved my cat and Dakbey. Cruella loved watching him fly around our room and torture our dorm mate Matilda. I still disliked her and she disliked me even more for being a hybrid and owning a dragon.

"No, I'm serious Zelena. I want to become an Animagus, please become one with me" this conversation was had over a month ago, "Okay, take the leaf out" Cruella smiled as she spoke. I removed the leaf from my inner cheek, she did the same.

"Okay, we've been practicing and now have done the leaf thing, which was gross. Do you think we can do it?" I asked, she nodded and took a deep breath. It took a few minutes but eventually she turned into what I believed was a jackal.

I smirked, found my center, took a deep breath and concentrated. I took about as long as Ella did but eventually I did change although I didn't know what I turned into. We walked to the big mirror that was beside Ella's bed.

I was shocked, I was a four tailed panther which was slightly larger than a usual panther. My eyes were still a shocking emerald green but a slice in each was blood red. I was amazing, or rather my Animagus was. I focused and changed back into a human, Ella did the same. She immediately set out on finishing our paperwork for being a registered Animagus. The records were no longer open to the public, they were kept private since an uproar of murders on Animagus' began a few years ago.

I sat on my bed and Arrow curled up on my shoulder, smoke curling from his nostrils. Belladonna took a surprising liking to him, I had expected them to hate each other but she treated him like her baby. She wasn't going to be happy when he left in a few hours, we were all going to miss him.

The hours passed painfully fast, Cruella and I had spent as much time with him as possible. Belladonna had cleaned and cuddled with him during naptime. I felt horrible for giving him up but he deserved to be able to grow big and strong with other dragons and eventually have a tiny dragon family.

"Ay, you must be Zelena" an older man said as he stepped off the boat.

"I am, and you are?" Arrow looked between us curiously.

"I'm Charlie, I own the place little Arrow will be living. He'll be taken care of and treated like a little prince, you can visit him any time you'd like." He seemed to understand that I didn't want to give him up, he was a little baby without a mama.

"Thank you Charlie" I brought Arrow to my face and gave him a small kiss before handing him to Charlie, he took an instant liking to him. "Keep him safe, please"

"I will, promise. He'll be a very happy dragon, especially since he has such a good mama." With that Arrow was set in a decent sized cage with bedding and food, he curled up on the bed and fell asleep quickly. I watched as they departed, we stood there watching until we could no longer make out their boat.

"I never thought I'd actually meet him, he's my great uncle or something. He's my grandfather's brother, doesn't enjoy family gatherings too much. He loves dragons though." Cruella said as she wrapped an arm around me, we eventually walked back to our dorm.

 **Hey, thanks for reading. Review maybe?**


	11. Finding

**A/N: I own new characters and ideas but make no money from writing.**

Another two weeks had passed, there was still no new information about Matthias or Esmerelda. Lana and her family were torn apart, they had no one else to turn to. McGonagall had already tried to extract Adrions memories but they were gone, it's as if someone had already taken them from him but in a way he would never remember the things that happened. It was dark magic at work.

I was sitting with Cruella and Lindell outside, Friday afternoons were supposed to be chill and happy but lately there was always a hum of depression. "We all feel horrible for missing your birthday" Ell said, Ella agreed. "You should have reminded us or something, we have to set aside a day to celebrate your birthday. You're 17, that's big!"

"ZELENA!" I bolted up after screaming in surprise. Cruella and Lindell both fell over with a shriek, my scream had that effect on people. Adrion and Lana were jogging up to me, out of breath.

"Yall okay?" I asked unsure of why they looked to be freaking out.

"No but we will be. We were reading some stuff in the library and one thing was about vampires and hybrids. Well, we learned that they can track someone once they smell their blood. The blood on the cloth I was holding before being taken to the hospital it wasn't mine, it's Matthias'." Adrion managed to say between pants, running with me every morning was helping but not enough obviously.

Their eyes were bugging out, Lana gave me a hopeful look. I sighed, "Yall want to sniff a bloody cloth and then take yall on a hunt for your brother." So far I had avoided smelling anyone's blood that wasn't already inside their body but that was masked by their natural smell so it wasn't as tempting.

Cruella grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her, "I know you guys want to find Matthias and Esme but I think that's a little too much to ask of her. She has never smelt human blood before, if you two were paying attention I think you'd notice just how afraid she just looked."

I shook my head but gave her a grateful look, "Finding them is more important than my comfort, I'll never know how much control I have and I'll never be able to learn how to control myself if I never try. I'll do it…just wait till tonight."

Cruella huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, she was giving Lana and Adrion the death glare. "I'm gonna take a nap, you guys should too. In case you have to run"

With that Cruella, Lindell, and I left. "They have good intentions, don't stay mad Cruella" she said to her cousin.

"I know but they didn't think about she would react or what could happen, they're clueless."

"I want to help, I know what I'm getting myself in to. They've helped me so I'm going to do what I can to help them." I nudged Cruella, she nodded but still looked upset.

I knew Cruella didn't like that they were using me, especially in this way. I also knew that she was scared of that part of me, rightfully so. I didn't know if I could control myself enough to not hurt someone, this whole thing could end horribly. But I had to try, there was still a chance everything could go fine and I end up finding Esme and Matthias. If Cruella was scared of the turnout then she could stay here with Lindell, as far as I knew she had a date tonight.

Lindell went to her common room so she could shower and get some work done before her date. She hugged me tightly and wished me luck.

Cruella and I continued walking to the Slytherin portrait, "Ella, you know if you're scared of how everything will turn out tonight you don't have to go."

She wiped around, her curls just barely missing my face. "I am scared, scared I'll lose you to this darkness that was thrust upon you. There has yet to be a vampire that wasn't born of pure evil and there are near no hybrids. I'm scared but I am not going to abandon you, I'm going to be there for you. You told me how alone you've been your whole life but now you aren't alone and I'm going to keep it that way because you make me feel like I'm not alone either." Her face was scrunched up with frustration, anger, and sadness. Fear was not existent at the moment. Her nose twitched whenever she was sad, it was cute and it made it where she couldn't lie about how she felt.

I hugged her close, "Thank you Ella" she sniffled before hugging me back.

After a long shower Cruella sprawled out on her bed and fell asleep, she could not sleep in any other position. It made me wonder how she would ever be able to sleep in the same bed as someone else, one of her arms and one of her legs would always be on the other person and probably half of her body. I snorted trying to keep my giggles in picturing it.

Matilda came in and glared at me, "Lesbian" she muttered in distaste. A second later Belladonna attacked her, she was flailing and trying to pry her claws from her arm and face, I recorded it the whole time. Ella would love to see this.

Eventually Belladonna let go and curled up on her little kitty bed, Matilda ran from the room crying.

It was almost 9 when Ella was poking me awake, "You snore like a baby. And drool." she said as she saw me coming to, "Now get up and get dressed, your boyfriend and Lana are waiting for us." I had almost forget that he was my boyfriend, we had barely even talked since he asked me out and definitely haven't hung out. But of course I was going to let that go because of everything going on lately.

I groaned in response and let myself fall off the bed then crawled to the bathroom, as I did Cruella tried to control her giggles since Matilda was sleeping. "Look at the video on my phone" I whisper screamed once I was in the bathroom.

I quickly changed and brushed through my hair before walking out, Ella was petting Belladonna. "Ready?" I asked, she nodded and we left.

We met Lana and Adrion at the edge of the forbidden forest, they looked like they had just woken up and were barely able to get dressed. "Hey guys" I said, I kissed Adrions cheek but he seemed too distracted to even notice.

"Okay, sniff this" he said thrusting out the rag. I sighed, Cruella glared at him and even Lana looked a little disturbed by his behavior.

 ***Cruellas p.o.v**

Zelena looked distraught the whole way down to the forbidden forest, I tried to talk to her but she didn't seem to be paying any attention. I knew she was even more scared than I was and I doubt what I had said earlier helped at all. I felt bad that I couldn't seem to offer her any help, she needed it.

Adrion seemed nervous and jumpy, it was the first thing I noticed when we reached them. Lana seemed like her normal self, as normal as she could be when her girlfriend and brother were missing and was about to entrust a half vampire to sniff a bloody rag and find them. Zelena stepped towards Adrion after offering an awkward greeting, she kissed his cheeky but he hardly seemed to notice. "Here, sniff this" he thrust out the rag without greeting his girlfriend. He hadn't even acted like she was his girlfriend since making a big deal about it to practically everyone. I wanted to skin him alive.

I noticed I must have been giving him some pretty harsh looks but Lana was as well, she looked disturbed by her brothers' lack of love, care, and empathy for his girlfriend. "Are you okay Zelena? I'm sorry for how we acted earlier, we just were a little too eager. If you don't want to risk so much or if this is way out of your comfort zone then we understand and we can continue looking for another way to find them."

I smiled, finally she was seeing what was right. Adrion huffed and shook the rag at Zelena. "There is no other way, I'm sorry but we have to find my brother before something bad happens to him. Zelena, you're strong enough. Stop acting like you're not, let's go"

His voice was harsh, there are some that would view his words as rational and complimentary but they weren't. They were meant to hurt and make her feel horrible, they were taunting and made her take a step back from him.

"I'm not acting Adrion, I don't know if I'll be able to do this. I don't know if I can control myself. What if I hurt somebody or I can't track them? I don't know what will happen."

It was obvious that she was trying to stay calm, a lot calmer than I was willing to be. I know if he didn't love him she would be all over his ass, making him feel just how hurt she was whether it was his fault at all.

"No." I snarled, she turned to me as soon as I spoke. "You're lucky she loves you or you'd be withering on the ground in agony and begging to die. I don't know what has been wrong with you since you were cursed but you better fucking snap out of it before I do what she isn't willing to do, I don't care if you're family. I won't tolerate her mistreatment."

Lana made her agreement known before Adrion gave us a look that I'd make him regret later.

This whole time Zelena was holding her breath, he was still holding the rag dangerously close to her face. "I can do it" she finally said after leaving us in awkward silence for I don't really know how long but it felt like forever.

She took the rag and held it to her nose, drew in a long breath from her nose, and within seconds she was running through the forbidden forest. "Oh yay, the forbidden forest is where they are" Lana groaned.

It was difficult to come close to catching up with Zelena, even though she was only a hybrid she had the strength and speed of a pureblood vampire. We lost sight of her more times than we could count, she didn't leave much damage in her path so if we did completely lose her I doubt any of us would be able to track her.

Two hours of chasing past, we ended up in a large clearing, I was out of breath and literally felt like I was dying. For some reason she had started to slow down to a normal jogging pace. As I got close to Zelena I noticed that she wasn't out of breath and hadn't broke a sweat, I still found it crazy…scary how much she was capable of. I heard Adrion and Lana yelling, I looked up to see a tall and dark figure with his hands on both Esmeraldas and Matthias' head, black smoke was curling around them and pooling around his hands.

I looked to Zelena, she had a double set of fangs and her eyes were completely black. She walked forward, eyeing the figure curiously. I walked forward with her, I wasn't about to let her go near that thing alone and it didn't look like her shit-faced boyfriend was going to make any move to and Lana was shaking with fear for both her life and her families.

The figure let Matthias and Esme drop to the forest floor, Zelena darted forward and latched onto both of them. It made their landing a lot softer and I'm sure she saved them from broken bones.

We ran forward and took them off of her, she was wriggling and breathing heavily. "Zelena?" I questioned, Lana looked worried as she noticed Zelenas appearance. "We need to get her out of here and alone, a hot shower and something that'll mask the scent of blood.

I turned back to Zelena but she was gone, there was no sign as to which way she went either. "Fuck" I muttered but walked to help Lana and Adrion, he didn't seem to care at all. It probably shouldn't have bothered me this much and I probably shouldn't notice everything bad he's doing to her but that's all I can notice about him lately. We use to be close, we're family, but somethings changed and I couldn't figure out what it was.

I helped Lana carry Esme out of the forest, we were too worried about needing our wands to protect ourselves that we didn't dare try using it to levitate their unconscious bodies.

"No, we don't know where she is or where she could have gone. I've already told you this." McGonagall sighed as she paced in front of the three of us.

"You three have no idea just how dangerous what you have done is, Zelena is out there alone and could not only hurt herself but could hurt someone else without meaning to. That poor girl has enough on her conscious, enough death on her mind. Not to mention there are vampire hunters and you three have basically thrown her to the wolves! They won't care that she's a hybrid, they won't care that she has never killed another living thing! You three have sealed her certain doom. I couldn't be more infuriated and disappointed. I must immediately send a search party, if I can find one that will cooperate knowing she is a hybrid."

My heart shattered at her words, I can't believe I let her go through with this. If she died or killed someone it'd be our fault, we did this to her and let her run away. I can't image how much pain she's in, if she's even alive to feel it.

Lana started hyperventilating, tears forming in her eyes. I was panicking more than I ever have before but Adrion only looked slightly distraught. "She won't hurt anyone, maybe she'll get killed, or maybe some other vampire will find her and make her his little minion" he said it so nonchalantly that I snapped.

I launched myself at him and pressed my wand to his throat as I muttered the word "Crucio"

Lana desperately tried to pull me off as McGonagall tried to counteract the curse, I was seething with more anger than I have ever felt and I couldn't bring myself to understand why. But I know she deserved someone so much better than him.

Lana hauled me out as Adrion was taken to the infirmary. "To your dorms, now!" headmistress ordered. Without hesitation I stormed to my dorm, her bed was still empty. It was nearing two in the morning, this whole process had taken a lot longer than I had noticed.

I sat on her bed, shaking uncontrollably, I might have just caused her death. I could have stopped her from running off, I could have stopped her from agreeing to do this stupid thing in the first place. I had faith that she wouldn't kill anyone but I trusted no one else, people would kill a vampire without a second thought of the life they lead and what impact their death would have.

I knew from long late night talks that Zelena didn't want a magical job, she wanted a muggle job. She had a great passion for something that she couldn't just leave behind because of its muggle properties. She found magic in this muggle job, I understood why. Magic was everywhere, she taught me that.

I pushed my limits too far today, we forced her to push past hers. They would have been found, they were probably going to be left in that clearing. They would have been fine but now Zelena wouldn't be, I was terrified to say the least. Terrified of that part of her and terrified of what might become of her.

 **Thanks for reading, review maybe? What do yall think is going to happen next? Who should each character be with?**


	12. Curse

**A/N: Heyo peoples, just so you know I already have over 30 chapters of this story written. The original characters and their children do make appearances and shit happens so don't worry!**

 ***Cruellas p.o.v still**

A sigh escaped my lips just before I stood and quietly walked out of the dorms and through the common room. It was almost too easy to sneak out of the castle and into the forbidden forest. I was not about to let my best friend wander alone in this forest where she could be killed.

Forever seemed to pass as I jogged through the forest, several branches had cut me but I hadn't tripped yet. I prided myself over that small accomplishment. "Zelena?" I called out for what seemed like the thousandth time. I had yet to receive an answer.

I kept my cool through all this but my mind wandered to how she must be feeling and how abandoned she must feel. I should have ran after her, this was partially my fault and so is whatever happens to her.

"Zelena?" this time I heard twigs snapping seconds after I yelled, I was either about to die or find her. I stepped toward the direction of the sound, knowing that if Zelena was here and we were searching for someone else she would literally slap me for being so stupid.

"Zelena?" I was quieter this time, I saw a flash of teal and knew that I had found her but either she wasn't ready to be found, she was messing with me, or she was running from something. And whatever Zelena would run from is something extremely terrifying.

I chased after her, for a hybrid she was much faster than any vampire I had seen in any video. Which, now that I thought about it, was most likely purposeful.

Eventually I reached the clearing, she was collapsed in the middle. She was sitting, her knees bent to her sides, and head bent to the ground. "Zelena?" I questioned, I didn't know how safe I was at this moment.

Slowly she looked up at me, blood stained her lips, chin, hands, and neck. My breath caught in my throat, her fangs had grown and she had taken on a much more eerie paleness. Slowly I walked forward, as I did I noticed flecks of blood covered her face and under her eyes was red but not from blood.

"Zelena? Answer me, whose blood is this?" she smirked, and pointed to the opening of the clearing where we entered minutes before. I took a deep breath before turning, a dead body was there and I was sure it was not there when I passed. "We need to leave, I can burn the body. Okay? I can clean you up and we can forget this ever happened." I grabbed her arms and hauled her up.

She winced and almost doubled over, I could barely hold her up. "My side" she groaned, the pain seemed to make her more human. I sighed with relief, I needed to hear her voice more than anything right now. I moved my hand to her side, blood coated my hand.

"Who tried to hurt you?" I snarled, she gasped and withered in pain. She was probably poisoned. Carefully I walked with her to the body, muttered and a spell and watched the body burn to nothing but ashes. With a flick of my wand the ashes and the blood that covered Zelena were gone. The only blood left on her was her own.

"Dakbey!" I shouted, a whoosh of air indicated that he had arrived already. "Get Zelena to the infirmary, she needs help. A hunter tried to kill her" his expression turned violently angry but he took her with the gentlest touch and disappeared.

 ***Zelenas p.o.v**

The last thing I remembered seeing was the look of pain that came across Ella's face before I bolted from the clearing. My throat was on fire and it felt like acid was being poured on my skin, it took me only minutes to run out of fight. I fell to the ground, withering in agony. Darkness was consuming me, devouring my very being.

"Oh, sweet child" a voice that resembled smoke spoke, "Your first time smelling blood without an enchantment, quite overwhelming isn't it?" I groaned pathetically, and reached through the veil of darkness that descended upon my vision. My hand grasped a silky cloak, I desperately tried to beg for help but what came out didn't seem human.

"Oh hush, someone is coming and you will feed and live to see another day." An arrow pierced the cloak before it seemed to completely disappear. I could hear the blood rushing and felt the warmth that radiated from this new person, he bent my side and checked for my pulse.

"Looks like I got you before he fed, you're a lucky kid. You shouldn't be out after curfew, vampires are a dangerous sort." Anger welled in me, we were not dangerous. I managed to open my eyes, my vision was flickering but I could see who he was. "Seems like I lied." He said as he looked at me. With impressive quickness he drove a dripping silver knife into my side, shrieking in pain I hauled myself onto him. I shredded his arms and face as he tried to throw me off. It took seconds to sink my teeth into his neck, warm yet bitter blood flowed into my mouth. He fought harder and harder as each second passed but his strength was no match for mine even though I felt as weak as someone seconds from death.

It took me only minutes to drain the blood from his body. I felt much better and stronger once I was done, I felt darker though. I didn't like the feeling.

"I see you are hurt. Your friend is looking for you, you must let her find you." I shook my head and started to back away, I needed to find somewhere she wouldn't find me. I couldn't let her know what I've done, she would be even more scared of me. I couldn't lose her to this. I couldn't lose myself to this.

The man shot forward and grabbed my wrist, I threw him off easily. "Strong, I'm so glad. But listen child, she will help you. This girl will make sure nothing bad happens to you, I will bring her the body and she will know exactly how to dispose of it. You will be safe with her. And in time I will appear again and I will show you how to control every urge you have, things will only get harder until then. Drinking the blood of a living being is what turns a vampire dark, be careful child."

"Dakbey will help mistress, Dakbey will kill whoever tried to kill mistress. Mistress is lovely, mistress don't deserve this" I heard his familiar voice.

"Dakbey, I already told you what happened. He's dead but we can't tell anyone that" her voice was barely below a whisper.

"Ella? Dakbey?" I groaned as I sat up, "Where am I?" I had yet to open my eyes, I definitely wasn't ready for the sunlight.

"The infirmary, do you remember anything?" she questioned me immediately.

"No" I lied, slowly I opened my eyes to only get them burned by the horrible sunlight, "The last thing I remember is running from the clearing after finding Matthias and Esme. Are they okay?" I asked.

"They are, they had the same curse as Adrion but within a few hours it had cleared but they remember nothing before the hospital. Esme has been hiding away with Lana all day and Matthias is being smothered with family love, they got out this morning."

It hit me that I had no idea what day it was. "Um…by the way…what day is it?"

I could hear her smile as she talked, "It's Monday, it's one right now. You've been out for almost two days"

I groaned as I finally opened my eyes, she was wearing her uniform and Dakbey was wearing his usual clothes. I moved my hand to my side and pulled up my nightgown, I wonder who had changed me and if my sweater was okay.

I looked to see a clean bandage covering my side, just below my ribs. "The healers said you were lucky, the knife barely missed your lung and they treated you seconds before the poison was supposed to kill you. I almost lost you" her voice was strained, I gave her a curious look, "Well, we almost lost you" she corrected herself. "Also, your boyfriend is in the bed next to you. I might have cursed him."

I turned to see Adrion dead asleep. I groaned as I hauled myself out of bed, my head was spinning but I needed to move. I hated sitting still for too long and two days was more than enough.

"Adrion?" I shook him softly, a small tired groan escaped his lips.

"Zelena, the healers took a look at him to make sure he was okay and well…they found something. There was another curse, one that hasn't been used since the ancient times. It allows a spirit to live inside the body with them, it slowly eats their soul until they can take over. Esme and Matthias also had them. But they are okay, it wasn't in them for long. But there is a catch, the curse can only be broken by the person who cast it, whoever cursed them is into some really dark and ancient shit but he also released Matthias and Esme. He hasn't released Adrion. The healer knew how to freeze the body so the process can't continue and they know how to protect a person's body from it ever happening. The whole school has had the protection put on them. But they said it's already been a few days, they don't know what will happen to him when the curse has been lifted…"

She stepped toward me as two healers entered the room, "Adrion won't be waking up until he's released from the curse, until then he will be in a comatose state."

By the time she was finished talking I was shaking, my vision was blurring, and my heart was racing. Anger and fear welled inside me, I couldn't lose another person. I don't think I could handle it. Adrion didn't deserve this.

"The ministry said they're going to deal with this problem, they said they're going to find who did this and put them to death then destroy whatever ancient scrolls he's found. I have family in the ministry, it'll be okay."

Dakbey took my hand and gave me a few reassuring words but everything was fading to black, the feeling of consuming darkness washed over me as I fell into Ella's arms. A darkening veil was placed over my vision, Dakbey and Ella's distorted screaming was quickly being drowned out by an insistent buzzing.


	13. Forgetting

**A/N: I do not own anything except new characters and ideas and blah blah blah, I do not make money from my shitty writing, all character pictures can be found in my bio or sometimes with their Polyvore outfits. If you have any questions or suggestions or just want to compliment or critique me then leave a review or pm me.**

 ***Zelenas' p.o.v**

"Hey, how are you feeling? It's been a few days since you started coming to class again, I'm surprised they let you out of the infirmary so soon." Lindell said as she sat beside me on the bench.

"I'm alright, I guess. Still feel pretty shitty but the healers said it would take a while to recover, feeding off another living thing is horrible."

"I'll take a guess and say they don't know it was a human? They think it was some sort of animal that you fed off of?" she looked concerned, she always was. I wish she wouldn't get involved in this, she was so sweet and caring and I didn't want to burden her.

"Yeah" I sighed, I looked up from the grass to see Ella jogging over. She sat between me and Lindell. "But anyway, on to a hopefully more positive topic. How have your dates been going with that guy?" I asked, for the past few weeks she had gone on several dates with a guy she met. He was visiting from America, but none of us really knew how they met.

"They've been going amazing, he's so sweet and smart and funny and just oh so incredible. He's moving here this summer, his parents decided they should all visit while he was on break from school so they can get to know the area and Hogwarts and find a house they would like."

Cruella smiled and nudged her cousin, "So, when are we going to meet him?" immediately Ells smile vanished and was replaced with worry, which was something you didn't see often.

"Oh, I don't know…he'll be leaving within the week and he's pretty busy so I don't think you'll be able to anytime soon. I have to go know, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws have a study group in a few minutes for the upcoming test in potions" with that she grabbed her bag and ran off.

"She's hiding something" I stated the obvious. "And I'm guessing we're going to find out what" Ella nodded we stood and went in the direction her cousin ran off in, our robes wrapped around us as we ran so they didn't whip anyone.

After a few minutes we had to stop and ask the students in the halls which way she went, it didn't take long to catch up to her.

"Stop, there she is" she was out in the front of the school talking to someone, she was smiling and hugging him so it was obvious who it was. "So that's Alex?" I asked, Ella nodded her head and walked forward.

Alex noticed us almost immediately, "Your cousin and Zelena are here" he smiled meaning he didn't know that Ell didn't want us to follow her.

She groaned and turned to us, "You guys followed me. I should have expected that"

"You said he was busy for his remaining time here, why lie to us? We're family, what the hell are you hiding from me?" Ella looked angry and hurt, being lied to is definitely her pet peeve.

"I just…I didn't know if you guys would accept him. I didn't want to think he was less of a man or less of a human being and I didn't want you to treat him bad because of it and I was worried. I'm sorry." Her voice was strained and she was pouting, like she was about to cry.

Alex hugged her tighter, "It's okay angel, you did what you thought was right and that's okay." She smiled a little and kissed his cheek.

"He's transgender, at birth he was female but that was a mistake and he's been working on fixing that. He's happier now than he's ever been." Her voice was still strained but it was easy to tell that she would protect him no matter what we said.

"That's great that he's been able to fix that mistake, it seems like you've had a lot of support." I said, Ella still seemed to be processing it.

"I have had a lot of support from my family, I lost all of my friends though and had a really rocky few years but things are getting better again. We're moving here soon so I can have a new start and my parent have always wanted to move out of America so it's a win, win situation. I can make new friends and just get away from old drama with people, plus I have Ell here and that's more than enough reason to be happy."

"So, how did you two even meet?" I was trying to keep the conversation going in hopes that Ella would jump in and think later.

"On tumblr, I think it was a few days before school started. We started sending messages on there then it was texting for countless hours, during winter break we started to skype and it's just snowballed since then. But we didn't officially start dating until last month."

"Well, now that we know everything we'll let you two be alone" I took Ellas' hand and pulled her away, I didn't stop until we were in the Slytherin common room.

"I don't understand, also what is a tumblr?" she asked after a few minutes of me giving her confused looks.

"Okay, tumblr is like a social media site and it's literally the best one ever so I'm going to make you one and you will learn to love it. And for the not understanding thing…well…what is it you don't understand?"

"Him, or her, I don't know" she seemed extremely confused, she didn't seem like she was saying anything bad about him at all though.

"Have you never heard about a person being transgender?" she shook her head.

"Okay, this is going to be hard to explain. In Alexs' case he was born a girl but wasn't exactly comfortable as a girl, he didn't like being called a girl or using female pronouns to describe himself. He didn't feel like his body was his own, it's like there was a mistake made while he was being made. He felt male but didn't look male and had a generally female body. In his case he's most likely had surgery to remove his breasts and maybe his ovaries and I'm pretty sure he has testosterone injections so he can be the person he is comfortable being. Some people hate people like him and do very cruel things to them, this weekend I'll look up some examples for you. But, from what I have said do you understand better?"

She contemplated for a moment, "I understand, I think. There was a mistake and he's fixing it. Seems simple enough, normal too. Why would people do something cruel to them?"

"People are assholes"

 ***Skips from Monday to Saturday…April 18** **th**

Rose took me aside before I could see Adrion, he was a lot weaker now that the spirit had been taken from him. He was now the only one in his body, the healers had already performed the charm on him.

"Zelena, Adrion doesn't remember almost anything. He remembers very basic things, things he's learned in school and who his family is. He doesn't remember you or any of his friends or anything about himself. I think it would be better for both you and him if you two were just friends, he's confused enough as it is."

Although it broke my heart I understood, if I just walked in there and told this boy who didn't even remember who he was that I was his girlfriend I doubt it would do him any good. "I understand, can I still seem him?" She smiled and nodded.

"Hey Adrion" I said as I walked up to his bed, Ella was already there and I could tell Rose talked to her too. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty shit but the healers say I'll be fine in a few days, until then the professors have to come in here and teach me." I nodded with a small smile, "I'm guessing you're Zelena? Cruella told me that we dated but we decided to just be friends because I was under a lot of stress and you didn't want to add anymore. She told me a lot about you, you sound wonderful" Hearing him say that made me tear up, I love him a lot but I knew he wouldn't be able to handle anything right now. "She told me I'm an asshole though"

I snorted laughing, "Well, she's not wrong. But you were also sweet, caring, protective, and loving. Until all this happened. Then you were even more of an asshole than usual."

We spent the next few hours just talking, laughing, and occasionally offending each other. He was different but he still had his usual quirks. It hurt a lot but dear god did I love him.


	14. Tumblr

**A/N: Hello peoples, I'm actually writing these chapters in advance and not posting them until I finish writing the whole story. It helps me because I get writers block then abandon the story for too long or continuing writing but a lot shittier than normal so this is probably how I'll be writing stories from now.**

"Well, I hate to leave but I promised to show Cruella the wonders of tumblr" I said, Adrion looked a bit confused. "I'll explain what it is later" I groaned.

I hesitated but gave him a quick hug before hurrying out of the room. "Zelena, are you okay?" Ella asked, she had grabbed my arm and pulled me into another hallway. She wasn't good at emotions but everyone knew how much she cared about them.

"Honestly? No." I slumped against the wall, I smiled despite the tears that were trickling down my cheeks. "I love him and he doesn't remember me at all. What if he falls in love with someone else?"

She looked to be struggling to find any words that might comfort me, "He loved you once and he'll love you again, it's impossible for him not to love you."

I shrugged, I knew she was trying her hardest but I don't think any words could help me right now. She sighed but took my hand, "Well, let's go. You can spend the weekend at my house, astronomy was cancelled apparently the teacher is finally getting married."

I smiled a bit, the man was 72 years old. I guess it just showed that you're never too old to fall in love. For some reason that thought made me happy but also made me sick.

Within a few minutes I was packed and on my way to Ella and Ell's house, Lana got pouty that I was leaving and kept asking if I was still going to live with her. At this point I didn't know, I feel like it would just make things harder for me and confuse him even more.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" I greeted their mom, she smiled and waved at me causing cake batter to get all over my face.

"Get use to that, mum is pretty clumsy." Ella said, she gave her mom a hug before guiding me upstairs. "Are you going to be staying with them?" she asked.

It wasn't hard to guess what she meant, "I don't know, probably not. I'll just stay at Hogwarts again, I don't mind." Immediately she stopped causing me to walk into her and almost fall down the stairs.

"You're staying here, not at Hogwarts." She declared.

"Yes! Our parents won't mind at all, our house is huge and magic can expand it. We can just make your room at the manor appear here! Our parents would love having you, they would hate if they knew you were just going to stay at Hogwarts all alone." Ell quipped from behind me.

I simply groaned in response, Ella snorted and pulled me the rest of the way to her room.

Hours passed and Ella was now obsessed with tumblr, all three of us sat in different corners of the room engulfed in our phones or laptops. "Girls! Super time!" the door swung open and Ella's mom strode in. She looked confused as she looked at the three of us, she slowly walked out but didn't close the door.

"I'll talk to my mum about you moving in, I'm not going to let you be alone again" Ella said as she jogged out of the room.

"ELLA I'M TOO LAZY TO WAAAALLLK" I groaned, seconds later she came back in and waved her wand. She walked through the hall and down the stairs with me levitating behind her, I was mimicking swimming and wiggled like a wormy. Ell walked behind us giggling her little booty off. It was quite obvious that she was a Hufflepuff.

Ell and Ella's mom were placing food on the table while their dads were talking in hushed whispers. "Hello dears! Cruella, you have two letters. One is for that girl Zelena you're always going on about" One of them spoke.

"DAD!" She shrieked, I fell to the floor with a thud. Groaning in pain I sat up, Ell helped me up and sat me on the chair beside hers.

"Oh, who is this little doll?" Ella's dad asked as he looked between an infuriated Ella and me.

"Uncle, this is Zelena." Ell spoke, she looked ready to run if a fight broke out.

"Ah, hello Zelena. Cruella has mentioned you quite a bit. I'm taking you already knew her from her family name, Weasley. A great line that generally started with my father. This here is my brother, Gregory and I am Phillip. We're twins, as you can see. Our wives are too." As if on que the two woman came to the table and set down food. The only way to distinguish which woman was which was their hair color, while one had black the other had dyed blonde hair like Ell and Ella.

"This will always be extremely confusing" I looked to Ella, she had her arms crossed and still looked upset. I motioned for her to take the empty seat on my other side. Reluctantly she came and took the seat, she slumped back and didn't talk.

"Many people believe the same thing but eventually you'll figure it out. You have very piercing green eyes, Cruella is right they're beautiful."

My cheeks were burning as I looked over at Ella, she glared at her father. I nudged her, reluctantly her gaze met mine. "Thanks Ella, seems like you're a lot sweeter than you let people know." She still seemed very upset but her cheeks flared a dark red.

Hours passed, Ella and Ell were passed out on the floor of Ellas' room while I sat scrolling through my phone. I was much too lazy to actually get up and change, I guess I could sleep in my clothes. I mean Ell and Ella were but I'm almost certain that was an accident.


	15. Tattoos

**A/N: I own nothing but new characters and ideas and such. Outfits are on Polyvore, Noellamonster, and character pictures are on my profile.**

 ***During dinner, Lindells' p.o.v**

Uncle Phil was pushing Ella's limits, he knew that she wouldn't want Zelena or anyone else to know about the way she about her. I was afraid an argument would break out, when one did it and it involved Ella it didn't end pretty. Zelena didn't seem to think anything of it and didn't seem bothered by our very identical family.

While we ate Ella seemed to calm down but she was visibly still upset. I knew she was only calming down because Zelena was beside her. If anyone was to look at the way Ella watched Zelena they would find love and admiration, I wanted to talk to her about it but didn't in fear of her reaction to my bringing it up.

Ella and I helped wash the dinner dishes while Zelena cleaned off the table and talked with our fathers, there was a lot of joking and thankfully no talk of Ella.

"Zelena, time to go upstairs!" I chimed, she smiled at me before finishing her conversation and following behind Ella.

Another few hours passed of just sitting and scrolling through tumblr, it was so easy to get lost in this site.

 ***Next day**

I pouted as I realized that it was morning, I definitely didn't want to move yet. "I know!" Zelenas faint squeal told me she and Ella were already awake.

I looked over to where I remember Zelena sitting before I fell asleep, she and Cruella were lying next to each other and most likely scrolling through tumblr. Ella kept stealing quick glances at our friend, she was so obviously in love with her and I just wanted to smoosh their faces together until they kissed because they would be so good together.

For the next few minutes I just watched them giggle and exchange quick words, Ella was simply swooning over Zelena. Every time it would look they were going to kiss one of them would say something or turn away and it was giving me such frustration that I shrieked.

Zelena yelped and accidentally hit Ella in the face, they then started to wrestle. In my mind I kept whispering 'kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. KISS ALREADY PLEASE YOU'RE KILLING ME.' But I hopefully managed to keep a cool composure because I honestly wouldn't know how to explain that I shipped them harder than any other pairing ever.

Was it weird that I shipped our best friend with my sister? It most likely is but I swear they would be perfect but I also know Zelena still loves Adrion but she isn't in love with him. I groaned as I stood up, I was thinking too much about their possible relationship. "Let's go somewhere!" I chimed.

"Of course you're the one who proposes we go somewhere, you sunshine lover" Ella smiled, she stood and pulled Zelena up with her.

"Ew, sunlight. And I don't say that because I'm a vampire, I hated it before too." Zelena puffed her cheeks, "But yeah, let's go somewhere. I have nothing better to do then waste my life."

I dressed in light colors, a pretty peachy color matched with white. I know Ella and Zelena like darker colors but I could never see myself wearing them and being comfortable.

 ***Zelenas p.o.v**

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked, we had just shopped and had breakfast at a small diner. It was only 10 now, we had no curfew so it truly didn't matter when we got back to their place.

"Why don't we go get tattoos? I mean, you're pretty experienced…should we?" Ell asked.

I thought for a few moments, "We showered, ate, all that's left is knowing exactly what you want and where. We'll need a picture too." I answered her, she smiled and we apparated back to their house.

We looked through the various tattoo pictures on the internet until we all found something small, got enough money, and called a tattoo shop that was renowned in the wizarding London. Because it was a wizarding tattoo shop they could enchant the tattoos to move, all of mine moved.

Ella had chosen a small sword that would glitter, Ell chose a cluster of birds that would flap their wings, and I chose crossed arrows on one of my hands and a moon on the other. The arrows wouldn't move but the moon would change phases.

An hour later and we were all sitting in chairs while being tattooed, it felt like small needles were repeatedly pushing into my skin but it didn't hurt too bad to me. Ella was having a harder time than Ell and me, which was surprising. It was easy to tell Ell was uncomfortable with the pain but it wasn't much of a big deal, Ella was fighting not to squirm and curse. I thought the exact opposite would happen.

Not too long passed before they healed us up and sent us on our way, because we went to a wizarding tattoo shop they could heal our tattoos immediately after we got them. I've never had to deal with normal aftercare of a tattoo because of it.

It was late in the afternoon when we were done with all our shopping, dropped everything off at their house, and decided on having some pizza for dinner.

We met up with Lana, her girlfriend, Adrion, and his new friend. I had seen her around school but I have never spoke to her because she was a Gryffindor. It made me uncomfortable to see him and her acting so close.

"So, where did you two meet?" Ella asked, everyone was nearly done with their pizza.

"Oh, she was volunteering in the hospital wing. I threw up all over her, she was so angry but eventually forgave me. We started talking and I don't know, we became really good friends." Adrion answered, Kassandra smiled at him fondly. It hurt but maybe it was nothing.

"I really love your dress" Ell smiled as she and Kassandra dove into a conversation about clothes, Ell wasn't much of a fashion person but I'm guessing she was trying to find a way to absolve the tension that was thick in the air.

"So, Zelena…how are you feeling?" Adrion asked, Kassandra looked between us and made a disgusted face. I knew she had serious feelings for him, she wasn't trying to hide it what-so-ever. She seemed over confident, like she felt like she had him wrapped around her finger. I just hoped she was wrong. But if she wasn't then I would just have to deal with it, I guess.

Another hour passed, it was 9 at night now. The stars were twinkling, reflecting on the peaceful water. We were all sitting on a hill that overlooked a lake, it was peaceful and dreamy. "I wish everything looked as beautiful as this" I sighed as I looked up at Ella, we were sitting in the grass. My head was in her lap, she played with my hair while we watched the stars and listened to music; Twenty one pilots cover of can't help falling in love was playing.

 **Hey peoples, review maybe?**


	16. Resting

**A/N: I own nothing except new ideas and characters. All female outfits can be found on Polyvore, if they had a better clothes collection for males I would put theirs on there too. Character pictures can be found on my profile. I am writing this whole story before posting it to prevent me from being too sloppy, losing interest, or not writing for weeks because of writers block.**

 ***Lindells p.o.v, Sunday April 19** **th**

I looked around, kinda confused as to why we were all passed out on a hill. I slipped my phone from my bag, it was midnight. With a soft groan I apparated home, I felt guilty for leaving the others but I didn't think it would be wise to take them when they are sleeping.

I disliked waking up but loved mornings, the sunlight felt amazing when it warmed my skin even though we didn't get too much sun here. One day I wanted to move somewhere where the sun shined every summer day.

It was only 9, I usually wake up earlier but I didn't because of apparating home past midnight. I ate a light breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, Zelena and Ella were asleep at the table. I don't know when they came home but they were both dressed in pajamas and had no make-up on. I giggled as I noticed that Ella was talking in her sleep, it seemed like she was dreaming about Zelena. I sure hope she wakes up before Ella, she needs to hear how funny and cute is.

Around 11 I hoped in the shower, lathering soap in my fluffy curls. It was 11:30 when I finished dressing and started doing my make-up, I tried my hardest to match everything to today. I was meeting Alex at a diner then we were heading back to his hotel for a Netflix binge. I was hoping to maybe seduce him tonight but I didn't know if he was ready. He was already going to Hogwarts although his parents were back in America finishing up their work and packing up all their belongings.

I finished my look by putting my hair unto pig-tailed buns with flowers braided through the hair so they would stay in place. I knew Alex would love it, he loved almost everything about me. Of course we had our differences but that's what made us a healthy couple.

I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my bag then as quietly as possible pranced out of the house.

 ***Cruellas p.o.v**

"I'm a little kitty" Zelena giggled as she poked my chin, we were sitting on the floor but she was laying down with her head in my lap. We were dressed in adult onesies, I would have found it pretty embarrassing but with her I felt comfortable in just about anything. I was dressed as sully for monsters Inc. and she was dressed as hello kitty, she looked so innocent and happy. She had convinced me to binge watch anime with her, we had stocked up on candy, Starbucks ice cream, and butter beer.

"You are an adorable little kitty"

"Ya know what I'm still surprised about?" she asked through a mouthful of gummy bears.

"A lot of things."

"Well, that can be true. But what I'm talking about is that the ministries never did anything about Rita Skeeter traveling to America and writing about Harry Potter and all that happened at Hogwarts. She used so many spells and charms to make the characters look exactly like the real people, she even used a potion to change her looks. It's crazy"

"I know, the books were crazy popular, they thought it'd be harmless because no one would think that any of it was real and no real secrets were revealed. She even changed some stuff and had people die that didn't die. Crazy lady."

She smiled before scooting up so she was sitting in my lap with her head resting on my shoulder. My stomach and mind were a wreck, if I made any type of move would she just act like it was nothing? I saw the way she was looking at Adrion last night but maybe she just needed someone's help to forget him. I inwardly groaned as I looked down at her, her pale pink lips were slightly parted, her shining green eyes were focused on the TV, and her chubby little cheeks were surprisingly not puffed. It was adorable when she did that.

Hours had passed, Zelena was obsessing over the Quidditch match tomorrow. It was Slytherin vs Ravenclaw, they were in a tie for the best team of the school and only one of them could continue on to the finals in Bulgaria with the other teams from around the world. This match would be one of the two final matches before it is decided which teams will be continuing on.

"I think the major players that I have to worry about are Matthias and Avery, they're so fucking good." She groaned, as she continued doing pushups in her onesie.

"But you're better, you'll bring the team to victory. Don't over stress yourself again. McGonagall already signed the permission slips for the Slytherin team and is ready to send out the papers to parents, you've got her on your team and that has to mean something to you."

"It does, she's an incredible player. She knows what she's talking about. I am going to beat those fucking Ravenclaws and get to the finals and crush all of the fucking competition." It hit me just how competitive she was.

"We fucking won!" she screamed, Slytherins were cheering her and her team mates on. She had the biggest grin on her face turning her cheeks a bright pink, she had changed into sweats and a Quidditch team shirt. She danced around, throwing her hands in the air as I tackle hugged her.

"Now all you have to do is beat every team in the finals."

"It's gonna happen, just wait." She smiled as we started walking away from the big crowd of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs celebrating. The Gryffindors were inside with the Ravenclaws who seemed to be plotting revenge. "Look, a little pair of Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw."

I turned to see my cousins, "Actually that's my family too. Jerimiah, Angela, and Casey. Jerimiah and Angela are the children of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter, kept the family name too. Casey is the child of one of the children of Hermione and Ron's children."

"Oh, hey" she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm Casey Granger, I chose to have my grandmas' last name but hate my granddad; right glad they got a divorce."

 ***Zelenas p.o.v**

"Are you all in fifth year?" I asked.

"Dan isn't, he's in sixth year and has the hots for you." Casey smiled, she didn't strike me as a Ravenclaw but I guess you couldn't truly tell until you were in a class with them.

"Bloody hell, shut up" Daniel groaned, his freckled cheeks turning bright pink.

"Sorry, Casey is a bit too blunt about things. She believes it's the best way to get the most knowledge about a situation and people. I'm Angela Potter, you're Zelena"

"Yeah, enjoy the game?"

"I guess, not really into sports. Dan said you were the best player though."

"I'm leaving." He groaned, Casey grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't leave yet, we're going down to a tavern to celebrate. You guys should come."


	17. More family

**A/N: I own nothing but new ideas and characters and such. All character pictures can be found in my bio and some are also on Polyvore. If a link doesn't work then please let me know so I can fix it.**

"Do you have any other tattoos?" Casey asked after showing hers off, she wasn't finished with several of them and still had plenty more tattoo ideas to go.

"I do, want to see them? Also, I love your dahlia piercings" she smiled proudly, I continued to show her the rest of my tattoos. Some were in places that I probably shouldn't have been showing off but I honestly didn't care.

"Wait, are your nipples pierced?" Dan blurted out.

"Is it that easy to tell? Thought my sports bra was hiding that." I smiled sheepishly, Ella nudged my side before laughing at his expression.

"You are surprisingly muscular for a girl." Angela seemed a bit snotty but I dismissed it.

"Yeah, I like working out and Quidditch practice can be pretty killer."

"Ignore Angela, she can be a bitch but once you get to know her you'll get used to it" Ella gave her cousin a dirty look, I shrugged it off and continued conversation with the others.

It was nearing 11 at night, "I think it's time we all made our way back to our dorms, see you guys around" I smiled as Casey gave me a hug before following her cousins back to the castle.

"So, surprised I didn't already know them. You have a really big family."

"Yeah, we're having a huge reunion this summer and I'm forcing you to come. I talked to my parents, they say you can move in."

"Actually, Sunday night when everyone was asleep I went and looked at flats in wizarding London. I found one I really like, both sets of parents left me money so I have more than enough to pay rent for quite a while." She looked disappointed, "I'm sorry, it's a three bedroom plus I can just expand and change it so you and any of our friends can stay whenever they want or need to."

"Well, that sounds really cool but you don't have anything to furnish it with so it's pretty much a waste." She argued, her disappointment turned to anger.

"I can buy furniture, I've already been thinking about what colors I want everything and changed the layout and colors of the walls. I have everything figured out, please don't try to stop me. You know it won't work."

With a huff she sat on her bed that was directly across from mine, I turned from her and slipped off my clothes. I had no make up to remove so I just brushed through my hair then fed my lovely kitty Belladonna. Once I moved into the flat I was definitely going to look into getting some more lovely cats, of course I'd go to the shelter.

"This Saturday I plan on moving in, McGonagall is okay with it and has already put wards on it she also has a way to look into the house at any given time."

"Well, if you're actually going through with all this then at least let me help you shop and unpack and shit" Ella grumbled.

"Of course I'll let you help. I've already bought some stuff but not everything. So we can finish shopping for everything then continue studying for O. , I feel like I'm fucked."

"No, I'm fucked. You're pretty smart, surprised you're not a Ravenclaw"

"The sorting hat was tossing up between the two actually but decided I'd fit much better with Slytherins, I guess I can see why. I relate to the lot of you."

Classes dragged on through the week, everywhere you went you saw students desperately studying until they passed out in their books. I was no exception, I was near dying by the time Saturday rolled around.

"I don't understand how you do sit-ups while studying. I nearly die when I do sit-ups and can only focus on trying to breathe." Ella watched me as I did.

"I don't know, it's pretty easy for me." My book was levitating in front of me while I did sit-ups.

"You're fucking insane. Get showered and let's get shopping, we need to get back by midnight for class."

I set my book down before picking out a set of clothes, something I wouldn't look too shitty in but would also be able to move around in. I was only dressed in a sports bra and boy cut panties, I didn't feel the need to wear much clothes in our dorm. Especially since Matilda and I were on a better level, I no longer wanted to constantly snap her neck.

As I picked out clothes and walked into our dorms shower I couldn't help but notice that Ella was staring pretty hard, it made me feel a bit uncomfortable but I dismissed it.

After showering I dressed in shorts, a sports bra, and a hoodie. I tied my hair up in a set of double buns and left my face make-up-less, it was refreshing to not wear make-up. But Ella almost never went without make-up, she even had some on today. She was dressed in high waist shorts with a crop top and platform boots.

We grabbed our bags and headed outside, we decided to take the carriage out of Hogwarts then apparate to the shops in wizarding London.

"I hear that these carriages are pulled by something, I always thought it was magic but my grandparents assured me otherwise. It's crazy." She said as we walked up to the carriage, the thestrals looked down at me with glittering pure white eyes. Tears came to my eyes, they were oddly beautiful but I knew why I could see them. It killed me inside but I have accepted it and at least tried to make peace with it.

I reached up and gently petted one of them, it bowed allowing me to have a better reach. Ella stared at me in shock, I never told her that I watched my parents die.

"They're beautiful" my voice was strained, tears stung my eyes.

"Zelena, maybe we should just apparate their instead…I didn't know you could see them."

"No. We're going by carriage, well, at least I am." I stopped petting the thestrals, he made a shrieking sound that seemed to convey sadness rather than anger.

"He likes you, darling. Surprised, he's a fickle one, don't like much of anyone. Don't let anyone get close to him either." The carriage driver said as he watched me with great interest.

"Does he have a name?" the driver shook his head, we boarded the carriage and set off. The whole way Ella didn't talk but I had a nice conversation with the carriage driver about thestrals and this particular thestral.

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review if you any commentary and pm me with any questions so I can respond with an adequate response. And if you pm me please make sure your pm box is set up to receive pm's as well.**


	18. Lana

**A/N: I own nothing except new characters and ideas and make no money from my shit writing. All character pictures can be found in my profile and all female outfits are on my Polyvore (Noellamonster).**

"I'm just saying, thestrals are bad news. The ministry has made them illegal and they're seen as bad omens so just keep away from them." Ella droned on, she had the carriage drop us off a few miles away from wizarding London. Which was her worst idea yet, we were now in a mostly abandoned part of the wizarding world.

"Ella, you're lucky I don't punch you in the face. We don't even know where we are and I'm pretty sure only the lowest wizards lurk in these areas. If someone tries to kill us it's your fault." I growled, she gave me a sheepish look.

"You're a bloody fucking idiot! You've fucked everything up once again you worthless piece of shit!"

"What the hell…" Ella and I exchanged looks before jogging forward and pressing our fronts to the wall that opened to an alley. We peeked into the alley to see Lana and Esme standing there, Lana was pressed against the wall while Esme stood over her. She was screaming at her, Lana's' lip and nose were bleeding but Esme didn't have a scratch on her. She grabbed a fistful of Lana's hair and dragged her away from the wall before throwing her to the floor.

"You're disgusting, look at yourself. No one will ever love you Lana, you're lucky I waste my time on you. Once I leave you'll be alone for the rest of your life and you'll deserve it to. But hey, I love you so fucking appreciate it and stop fucking everything up!" she screamed.

"Esmeralda you fucking piece of shit" I snarled as I kicked her in the side, causing her to fly into the wall. I helped Lana up and handed her to Ella before grabbing Esme by her hair.

"How do you fucking like it?!" I screamed, shaking her before throwing her against the wall again. "Why the hell would you tell her all those fucking lies and dare say you love her? I was right Ella, the lowest wizards lurk in this area and I think we've stumbled upon the worst here." She made a grab for her but I grabbed her thick hair and yanked her back, smashing her face into the brick wall. I dropped her to the floor, kicked her in the stomach, and walked off with Ella and Lana.

Lana leaned against me, she was sobbing. "Can I stay with you guys for the rest of today? I'd rather not go home or back to Hogwarts right now."

"Of course, but let's get you fixed up." I said, she sat down on a low wall and Ella went to work. She was studying healer work in her free time because that's what she planned to be, it came in handy in situations like these.

After a few minutes she was as good as new, we continued our walk into wizarding London, chose an interesting look home décor store and began shopping. I only needed to shop for the kitchen, the front room, my room, and my bathroom. The other rooms were enchanted to arrange itself for the person who would sleeping there.

"I like the modern gothic theme" Lana smiled.

"Huh, never thought to call it that. I just like the color black." She and Ella laughed, "I mean, my room isn't black."

"Yes, it's teal and off white but your bathroom is still black."

"Ya know what, shut up" I smiled and pushed Ella onto the bed behind her. We were done shopping and everything was back at the flat. "Now, let's get back and get everything put together."

It took us two hours but everything was arranged and the rooms were modified to be larger and the layout was more suitable for the furniture and for my taste."

"Thank god for magic, customization at its finest. Like the sims" Lana smiled, she was looking off in the distance. She had an obsession with the Sims, it was unhealthy.

I looked around at my finished room, I loved it. I had a small obsession with canopy beds, which is one reason I like the beds at school and am not bothered by sleeping in a dorm. Canopy beds added a level of privacy, you could just close the curtain and no one would see or bother you.

"Lana, we need to talk" I said after an awkward silence ensued. She gave me a petrified look but sad beside me on my bed, Ella followed suit.

"Is this about Esme?" she asked, "She was just angry, it happens. I messed things up again and she got mad, it's okay, I deserved it."

I nearly died at those words, "No, it is NOT okay and you definitely don't deserve to be treated in such a way. She's lucky I didn't use an unforgivable on her, she deserves to rot in that alley. Do not try to protect her or cover for her, she is horrible and you deserve so much better. You're an amazing, smart, gorgeous girl and there are so many other girls out there that will see just how fucking amazing you are and they will love you infinitely. You are breaking up with her and I will protect you at all costs, understand?"

Tears were trickling down her cheeks but she nodded, she hugged me tightly and Ella joined in. "We're going to make sure everything is okay" Ella comforted her.

"Thank you both so much."

 **June 15** **th** **, Monday**

"Lana, calm down. Melanie and you have been talking for over a year." I tried to calm her down but nothing was working, she was having an anxiety attack.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I look worse in person? What if I'm not good enough? What if I don't know what to say? WHAT IF I RAMBLE AND SHE GETS UNCOMFORTABLE?!" Were all Ravenclaws this anxiety ridden?

"Hey, hey, calm down. Deep breathing dude, you will get through this. Ella and I will be following you around so any time you start freaking out just text one of us." I turned to Ella who was doing her make-up and trying not to laugh.

"We're leaving in 5 minutes" I said, Lana nodded and rushed around my flat trying to get ready. My cats and dogs getting in her way every five seconds.

"It's only 22 degrees out, damn" I muttered as I checked my phone. I still wasn't use to the weather here, 22 Celsius is about 71 Fahrenheit so back where I'm from that would be counted as cold but here it's counted as warm.

I slipped on my hoodie then my vans, I had no make-up on and had my hair up in double buns. I had woken up only ten minutes prior to Lana freaking out yet I had finished my morning routine, except running, faster than both of them.

"So, how do you feel about Adrion and Kassandra dating?" Lana asked, we were in a taxi on our way to get lunch.

"It hurts like a bitch but as long as he's happy I'll deal with the pain."

She gave me a sad look, "You really love, I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I wish there was a way to heal a broken heart that wouldn't leave you without the ability to love."

"I do too" I groaned and slumped against Ella, she gave me a weak smile.

"Same."

I looked up at her, "Your heart is broken? What happened?" I asked.

"Someone I love will never love me but I'd rather not talk about it." She shifted uncomfortably and stared out the window.

"So, do you really think Melanie will like me and not think I'm annoying? I know we've written each other for so long but it's different in person."

"Lana, you're worrying too much. Everything will be okay, just be yourself and have fun."

 **Hi peoples, sorry the chapters have been so boring. Leave a review maybe?**


	19. Bubblegum hair and Sex

**A/N: I own nothing except new characters and ideas.**

"Wait, what school does she go to?" I asked, it had hit me that she obviously didn't attend Hogwarts.

"Oh, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"Aren't they taught how to charm people? Like, charm people but not the magic kind."

Minutes later we arrived at the restaurant that Melanie would meet Lana, Ella and I took a table close to where Lana sat. She gave us a nervous smile as our waitress asked us what we wanted to order. "I'll take a vegan burger, fries, and a sprite." I handed her the menu before Ella ordered.

"Uh, I'll have the seafood platter and a cherry cola" she ordered, once the waitress left she slumped back in her chair. "I forgot you were vegan"

"That is probably because I usually I just order non-vegan food then make it vegan myself. Magic is very useful. I think Melanie just arrived." She turned around, a girl with blonde and black hair was about to tap Lana on the shoulder.

We could just barely hear their conversation, I was glad that our tables were so close.

"She's so great!" Lana squealed, "Did you hear how cute her voice is?!" we smiled at her enthusiasm for this girl. "I wish she was spending all summer here but she's only staying until July 3rd. I mean, I know that's pretty long but I wish she attended Hogwarts instead."

"Just cherish the time you have now and next vacation you go visit her in France. Where is she staying while she's here?" I asked.

"She said she's going to look at this hotel after lunch. And now it's past super so I hope everything worked out. Should I call her?"

"Fuck yeah, I don't know why you haven't already." Ella shouted from the bathroom.

"You've been in there for an hour, what are you doing?" I shouted, Lana laughed and left my room to call her new crush.

"I'm trying to do this muggle thing called shaving! It's fucking horrible. Why do people do this?"

"Um, because not all people have magic and don't want hairy body parts." I walked into the bathroom, Ella was sitting on the edge of the bath tub in just a towel. I could feel my face turning red. "I uh, the uh reunion is next month right?" my voice was strained and my gaze was flying on the room to find something else to focus.

"Yeah, just set a reminder. You get to meet my crazy and huge family. Even the family outcast will be there, he's horrible but acts like he's king of the world. I hate him but he's family. Great uncle Charlie will be there too, you can ask him how Arrow is doing. It's been a bit since your last visit."

"Stop shaving and please just use magic, it just gets worse. And please put some clothes on before I have a heart attack." I groaned, I washed my face and brushed my teeth before Lana came in with a worried look.

"Um, I may have just told Melanie that she could stay here. I know I should have consulted you first but I knew you would say yes and she desperately needed a place to sleep. The hotel manager wouldn't let her stay unless a parent was with her and obviously her father is busy with work so it's impossible. She'll be here in a few minutes but I need to get home, my mum has already called me 15 times. I'm going to get an earful when I get home." Lana said as she started to gather her things. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that she apparated back home.

"Well then, how wonderful. Hope she likes vegan food because that's all I have." Ella laughed as she sauntered into my room.

"Does that mean I have to sleep in here with you?" she asked, I noticed she was still only in a towel and had used magic to rid her of her leg hair and tiny wounds from attempting to shave.

"Oh, uh, no. There is more than one room, just choose one and it'll be your room from your house. Or if you want you could go back home. But you don't have to." I managed to get out.

"Oh, well I guess I should be getting home. Already spent quite a few days here." She sounded sad and disappointed, I really hope it didn't come across as I wanted her to leave. She turned and headed to her room to get her stuff before leaving.

Melanie gave me a sympathetic look as she entered my room, her luggage in the hallway and a snake chilling around her neck. "Problems with your girlfriend? If you want I'm here to vent to, I'm not good at advice but I'm great at listening."

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend. We're just really good friends." Her snake let out a low hiss, she made him no mind but my mind went into overload. "Your snake is hungry and tired." I said without thinking.

"What? How do you know that?" she looked curious and slightly scared.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Ella was coming up behind her.

"I don't, I just imagine after such a long day and having no place to rest that he'd be hungry and ready for sleep. Just a guess." The snake let out another hiss, he was laughing at me and thought I shouldn't be lying to my friend.

"Oh, you're probably right. I'll go to my room and feed him, I know you're vegan so I don't think you'd like to see him eat his dinner." She smiled and walked to her room, Ella gave me a small smile before walking out of the hall. I heard the door shut minutes later.

 **July 25** **th** **, Saturday**

"Tomorrow is the reunion" Ella said, we were laying on my bed, watching TV. "You're still comin', right?"

"I am, I have nothing else to do plus Casey wants to see me again and Dan has apparently been asking about him since she refuses to give him my number." Ella shifted uncomfortably but didn't respond. "You okay Ella?"

"I'm great, I'm lying in bed with a pretty girl. Why would I not be okay?" she sounded upset.

"Ella stop bullshitting, you've acting weird the past few days. What's wrong? You're not leaving this house until you tell me." I moved to where I was on top of her, straddling her waist. "Fess up or I will squish you" She grinned and started to fight against me, I could easily over power her but I played along. We ended up falling off the bed and sprawled on the floor, she was on top of me.

"Such a good view from up here" she had my wrists pinned down, her knee pressed against my pantie clad pussy. I felt my face turn red, I squirmed against her hold. She pressed her knee harder against my most sensitive spot, I whimpered softly as she did. I didn't know what was happening but I was more than happy it was.

She leaned down, trailing kisses from the corner of my lip down my neck. She wasn't being gentle, between rough bites and sucks she would speak, her hot breath against my neck making me shudder. "I've wanted you for so long, Zelena. Seeing you just prance around in nothing but your panties, I've held myself back for so long. Please tell me you want this."

I managed to mumble out "Yes…please, yes" I felt her smirk against my neck, within seconds we were only in panties, she held me in her lap, roughly making out as she worked on my surprisingly sensitive nipples. I let out soft moans, she gripped me tighter as I did. She had me lay on the bed as she pulled off my panties, she grinned at me as she slowly worked her way up my thighs. I was near trembling when she finally licked up my wet slit, a soft moan escaped my lips as the door flew open.

"GUYS! Can you help me…oh, oh shit" I looked to see Ell standing at the door with a grocery bag, Ella hadn't stopped but instead began roughly fingering me while sucking on my sensitive clit. My moans only got louder, my hand on the back of her head pulling her impossibly closer. "I'll just…I'll just go!" her voice was barely a squeak as she ran from the room, the front door slamming seconds later.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed, she had softly bit my clit and it was surprisingly pleasing. "Oh god, god yes Ella!"

"Oye, who just slammed the front door? Woke me up from nap and scared Liam, curled up in a ball and everything." It was Melanie, she turned the corner into my room. "Oh, fucking hell. I knew it!" she squealed before prancing back to her room, she wasn't even fazed that Ella was going to town between my legs.

"I don't know where any of that came from" two hours later we were lying in bed, back in our clothes and dazed from orgasms.

"Neither do I but I know I've been wanting to since the day I met you" Ella laughed, she turned to me "Maybe we can do it again sometime but for now I need to call Ell and hopefully explain what was happening…you can't offer any excuse can you?" I shook my head, she stood and walked into the bathroom.

"Bloody hell, Ell calm down. I know that you didn't want to see that but you are the one who walked in without knocking. Yeah, yeah, we're finished. Yeah, come back over and she'll help you. Bye" she walked back in, her cheeks still pink.

"She saw too much for her liking and apparently told Lana because she was freaking out about her ship sailing, whatever that fucking means" I couldn't help but laugh, she had been going on tumblr quite a bit but obviously not enough.

An hour and a bottle of bleach later Ell was bouncing in her seat, the part of her hair she wanted dyed was already fairly light due to bleaching it other times. It was a lot easier to dye your hair with magic but she, like her sister, wanted to try some muggle things. Another hour passed and Ell now had partially pastel pink hair, she cleaned up the dye job and made it permanent with a potion which also made her smell like sweet peas.

"Well, it's now 11 at night and I'm tired. I took my sleeping medication." I yawned as Ell gave me a funny look.

"I understand trying muggle things for fun but why try their medicines when we have better ones?" she asked.

"Well, I use to take these back when I lived in America and they work, I trust it so now that I have access to it I'm going to stick with it." She nodded respectfully.

"I'm going to go home now, remember that tomorrow is the reunion. I'll see you both there, I hope." She gave us a smile before leaving my flat.

I cleaned up the mess in my bathroom then walked into the kitchen, I washed the few dishes that were in the sink before relieving my tiny bladder.

"Mind if I sleep in here tonight? Either way I'm sleeping in here but I thought it'd be nice to ask." Ella said as she plopped onto my bed.

"I don't mind but no funny business, goodnight Ella" I kissed her cheek before slipping my bra off and threw it into my dirty clothes hamper. Ella fed my cats and dogs then crawled into bed with me.

"I haven't seen Dakby in a while, where is he?" she asked as she pulled me closer.

"I let him go to a house elf convention in Ireland, he'll be back on Monday. I miss the little guy, he liked to play music to help me sleep and it was fucking beautiful."


	20. Family Reunions

**A/N: So, last chapter had a little inappropriate part. If you didn't like because it either didn't go into depth or because it involved two girls please get over it, I will be going into more depth in a future chapter and it will still be between two girls. Ya'll wouldn't freak out if it was between a guy and a girl so shush.**

"Yes I'm sure, I have not seen your phone since yesterday." Ella almost screamed, Ell was frantically searching for her phone before we met their parents at the portkey.

"I think you left it in the bathroom last night" I said as I nearly fell over trying to put my boots on.

"The mighty has fallen" Ella said as she ran past, we had slept in and none of us had set an alarm. Ell was the only one ready, well, except she lost her phone.

"I almost fell, there's a difference! I'm not clumsy like Matthias!" Finally I was done getting dressed and my make-up was done. I left my hair down and in its natural state of mermaid like waves.

"Hurry up!" I yelled, I was waiting by the door, wand and phone in hand.

"Everyone needs to stop yelling, I need at least two more hours of sleep before I'm a functional human being." Melanie groaned as she shuffled from the bathroom back to her room.

A few minutes passed before we were on a grassy hill, a raggedy old boot sat at the top. "Ready girls?" Ella's father asked, we all grabbed hold of the boot and off we went. Ell and I crashed to the floor. We looked up to see Ella and their parents walking through air until they came to an easy landing. Ella helped us up, we dusted ourselves off and followed the others to the reunion that was going on at the base of the hill.

"Yep, you have a huge family." Ella and Ell looped their arms with mine. "Is Alex going to be here?" I asked, Ell gave me a nod before she unlooped and ran off looking for him. He came with Dan and Adrion.

"Okay, time for introductions" Ella groaned, I had a feeling she didn't enjoy these family reunions too much. An hour passed before Ella gave up, I had met a lot of her family but not all of them. I met the famous Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley-Potter, Hermione Granger, and many others. "I guess the family failure didn't show up" she scoffed.

We made our way over to Charlie, "Hello girls, I'll take a guess that you're here to ask about Arrow" he gave us a broad smile, he was surprisingly good looking for an older guy.

"Yes, how's he doing?" I as eager to hear about him.

"He's a lot more docile than expected, as if he's the only dragon in existence that can be trained." He laughed, I didn't see what was so funny. He pulled out his wand and showed me videos and pictures of Arrow, he has gotten so big so fast.

After that we ate food and found Casey chatting with Angela, Lana, Dan, Matthias, Adrion, and Kassandra. "Zelena!" Casey squealed once she saw me approaching with Ella.

"Hey" I smiled, she hugged me tightly but found out quite quickly that she couldn't really hurt me with her hugs.

"So, I found out the big Quidditch tournament is on the second day of school, how do you think your team will do?" Dan asked, he seemed to be more comfortable with having me around.

"We're going to crush all the competition, obviously." I smiled, he laughed in response.

"Yeah, of course you are Zelena" Angela rolled her eyes, Kassandra laughed and gave her an approving look.

"Yeah, I am, Angela. I'm going to make sure my team is ready for some serious shit, we're going to make sure that Hogwarts wins. So please cut the sarcasm before I make you regret coming."

"Oh look, your Slytherin is showing" Kassandra mocked, Angela giggled but Adrion gave his a girlfriend a disgusted look.

"Both of you shut your mouths, she can't have pride without you two being cunts. Angela, our family has many Slytherins so I advise you learn where you stand. And Kassandra, I am a Slytherin. Say another rude thing about us and I will ruin your life." Kassandra gave me an angry look but only managed to look constipated, Angela rolled her eyes.

"She's a tramp, why would you stand up for her when she broke up with you? Why defend her against your own family, your own loyal girlfriend?"

"I didn't fucking break up with him, you scrawny little rat" I stepped towards her, "His mother thought it'd be best if I acted like I did since his memory of me was fucking eaten by a spirit, she didn't want him anymore confused!" with a flick of my wand she went flying backwards.

"Zelena, calm down" Ella and Adrion said at once, the others ran to Angela's aid but also took her wand so she couldn't make matters worse.

"What is her problem with me?" I growled.

"I don't know but I know we need to talk." Adrion looked confused and hurt, it hit me that I had spouted a secret.

"Shit"

Ella grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the group and back up the hill, we sat in the grass.

"Always drama at family reunions" Ella muttered.

"Yeah, wouldn't know about that." I stood again, only a few minutes had passed but I was already more calm. "I think I should just leave, turns out no one's family is safe with me around."

She was about to argue but screams were heard down where the reunion was going on. We looked down to see that Ronald Weasley had shown up but had brought quite a few guests, yet here I was thinking it was only +1.

"Looks like he's fucked up again. First it was abusing poor Hermione and using spells and potions on her and now it's escalated to bringing round a shit ton of vampires."

"Oh fucking hell, give me a worse name" I groaned, we ran down the hill when a fight broke out. Wands were out and spells were being fired, all of the children and teenagers were ordered to get back to any portkey. People were scattered and running.

Ella, Lana, Adrion, Matthias, Dan, Casey, Ell, and Alex stayed to help fight while the others either saved themselves or were taking all babies and children to the portkeys.

"A traitor, turning against your own kind" minutes into the fight I was taken by the throat and held above the ground. "What a pathetic excuse for a vampire" he snarled, "I'm sure your father would love to hear about this" At the mention of my father I fought harder against his hold on me, Matthias was the one to come to my aid but he was too late. With a snap of Rons' fingers all of them vanished taking me a long with them.

"Hello Zelena, it's daddy" my wrists were in chains attached to the ceiling and my ankles were chained to the floor that was feet below me, I looked around several times but the room was dark and nearly empty. I had no way of knowing where I was. Blood dripped from wounds on my legs, arms, and face. "I bet you're so hungry" a thestral was thrown into the room. It fought hard but there were too many vampires, "Now, my little one, thestral blood will make a potion that will render you pure evil, just like me" he seemed all too happy about this.

"I'll get into your head with a different potion and I'll change a few things up, make sure you know where your loyalties lay." He walked forward, his power and confidence radiated from him. He pulled my mouth open with little difficulty, poured one potion in and forced it down my throat. He grinned, leaned down and slit the throat of the thestral with ease. Tears trickled down my cheeks, pain flared in the small wounds. He added the blood to the potion and forced it down my throat as well.

"I'll see you in a few hours my little one, clean up her wounds then burn Rons' and Sheila's body. I knew she was a fighter" he sounded proud.

One of the vampires walked up, she had a leathery face and pure black eyes. She muttered episkey several times over my wounds then spritzed a potion on the larger ones. "You'll be fine dear but I must warn you, after this you will no longer be an innocent little hybrid. You'll be a pureblood vampire, just like your daddy. But don't worry, you'll have no memories of this place, it'll take a few months for the potions to actually work. You know, some people call us Lamias, I like that name much better. Your eyes were such a pretty green, now they're so much different even different from ours. I like them, maybe your daddy will let me have some fun with you" she snickered before hopping over the dead thestral and leaving me alone again.

It was only minutes before my whole body was on fire, molten lava was running through my veins, blood trickled out of my nose. I could hear my own screams but it was like I was seeing and experiencing everything in third person, it wasn't long before the pain subsided but as soon as it was over I felt like I was being weighed down with every little emotion that ran through my head. Memories that were once good flickered into something horrible and nightmarish, except for the ones with Ella.

Everything went black seconds later.

 ***Cruellas p.o.v**

"This is fucking bullshit!" we had been searching for weeks, school was starting again in days and Zelena was still missing. Most assumed she was dead.

"I know dear" my mum tried to calm me down, "She will be found, don't you worry."

My aunt came into the room, her expression giving away that she was terrified. "She's been found, her body washed ashore on the black lake. She's in the hospital now, she was barely alive and still not responsive." My heart was breaking, she could be dying because I had walked away from her. Matthias was blaming himself too, he said he was so close but then they disappeared.

"I'm going to go see her." my mum stood with me, "Please mum, I need to see her."

"Go get changed, I'll be waiting."

Matthias, Lana, Casey, Adrion, and Dan were all their when I walked in, Ell and Alex had visited earlier without even thinking to tell me that she was found. "Has she woken up yet?" I asked no one in particular.

"No…but at random times she'll start screaming and having seizures. The healers had to bind her and tie her down." Matthias gave me an apologetic look, I glared back. If he had just been faster she would be fine. "Cruella, I'm sorry. As soon as I saw that she was in trouble I ran to her aid. I didn't see you running to help her." he sounded calm but bitter.

"Don't fight, I don't think she'd like that two of her friends are fighting while she's in a coma." Adrion said, he was sad but it wasn't more than that. He didn't love her like she loved him and it made me want to put him through the wall.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that she'd egg us on" Matthias corrected her.

"Or join in." I hated that he was acting like he knew her but he was right, she'd egg us on until it became physical then sit back and laugh.


	21. Who will join

**A/N: I own nothing except new characters and ideas and such, I also make no money from writing. All ideas are my own, all female outfits are on Polyvore and character pictures are in my profile. If a picture link isn't working please let me know so I can fix it/replace it. Character pictures are also on Polyvore in certain outfits.**

 ***other p.o.v**

"Idiots!" Marcus screamed, "A traitor was amongst us and none of you figured it out, you live with each other!" he was throwing objects from the table, his anger flaring. "I hadn't finished administrating the potions! We must find a way to get to her before the potions are out of her system. This is a huge setback! Do you not want this war?! Do you not want to rule over them like they've ruled over us for centuries!?"

"We're sorry sir, we are working on finding who the traitor is. We have administered truth serums to everyone and no one is missing, no one is the traitor nor knows who it is" The woman who had healed Zelena was the one to speak up, "We don't know how she escaped if there is no traitor, she was chained and weak. There is word that she has been found and currently residing in St Mungo's, healers are working to help her. If they figure out what potion was used they can remove it from her and all of our work was for nothing"

"Get her back here then" he sat, his gaze cold and unforgiving.

"She's never alone sir, there are others that are in the hospital room. A healer is always at her side and one of her friends are always there, there are wards. We can't get in. But I have a plan, send one of us to work at the school. We can slip her the potions and report on her progress, we can test her strength."

"I approve, choose one she has never seen and has the ability to teach a class."

"Also, sir, the triwizard tournament is being held at Hogwarts."

 ***Zelenas p.o.v September 1** **st**

"Everything still hurts but I'm a shit ton better, don't worry." I laid my head on Ella's shoulder, "I'm just happy to be out of a coma and out of the hospital."

"Yeah but you still have to go back once a month for treatment and you have to take that stupid potion" Adrion mentioned, it really sucked.

"Yeah, but it's for the best. I can't believe such an old potion was found in my blood, thestral blood. Disgusting." I looked over to the oddly beautiful thestrals, I felt horrible knowing one was bled for whatever potion someone had put in my system.

Minutes later we arrived at Hogwarts, everyone but the first years were sent to their dorms to pick out their beds and dorms before the first years had a chance. Not many of the first years had arrived yet anyway, most were arriving on the train then taking the boats to the school.

I chose my old dorm and old bed, Ella did the same. "So, I hear McGonagall has some exciting news for us" she said, she hadn't looked from her trunk which was putting itself away.

"Yeah, it's probably just a rumor, had them every year at Salem. The only one that wasn't a rumor was the one about the slumbering dragon in the dungeon."

"Wait, what were the houses in Salem and what are the equivalents?"

"δράκων whose equivalent would be Slytherin, I was in that house. Αρκούδα whose equivalent would be Gryffindor. Ravenclaw would be, uh, κοράκι. And uh, Hufflepuff would be μονόκερος." I explained, Greek was a big thing at Salem.

"What language is that?" a girl with big brown eyes and curly black hair asked.

"Greek" I answered, "Greek was the main language in Salem, we took classes for it and everything. I think it's because Greek half-bloods were the ones to help build the school so long ago."

"I've heard of those!" the girl shouted, "Have you ever met one?" she big eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yeah, once. It was a small group of them, the youngest actually became my friend while they stayed at the school. The satyrs that came with were carrying a message of warning to us. The one I became friends with was about 15, he became my friend when I was in second year. I never saw him after that but I've heard things I'd rather not talk about."

"Who was his father?"

"I'm guessing you really like the Greek gods and culture. His father is Hermes, although he seemed really bitter about it all"

"Thank you for telling me all this, I've always wanted to meet a demigod. My name is Chrysanthemum but please just call my Chrysie"

"Mine is Zelena and that's Cruella, if you see someone that looks like her walking around in Hufflepuff robes that's her cousin. Her name is Lindell. We're all in sixth year, what year are you in?"

"I'm in second year, is it okay if I stay in here even though I'm a lot younger?"

"I don't mind"

"Neither do I, you have a friend that you can ask to also stay in this dorm?"

"I don't have any friends yet…" she looked away and continued unpacking her trunk, I felt really bad.

"Well, we're your friends. And hold on I'm gonna go find a girl name Amanda, she's a second year too and I know she doesn't have many friends." I gave her smile before walking out of the room and down into the common room, as I suspected she was reading a letter from her mom.

"Hey Amanda, you have a dorm yet?" she shook her head and motioned to her luggage that was beside her. "Well, why don't you come room with me and Ella? There's another second year I think you'd be good friends with."

She didn't talk much until you got to know her but she definitely knew how to stand up for herself. That's actually how I knew her, Lana had spent a little too long tutoring me and some Hufflepuff. We dropped the boy off before she asked me to escort her back to the Ravenclaw tower, she didn't enjoy going alone and knew I could handle any prefect we bumped into. The Ravenclaw prefect would understand but the Gryffindor was the one who was making rounds. Before we even managed to get up the stairs we heard a child scream, it was Amanda. She was being pushed around by a small group of Gryffindor second years. I was about to step in but then she punched one square in the face, you could hear the bones cracking. She was raised in the muggle word with her squib grandma. I helped get rid of the other Gryffindors, Lana ran up the stairs and I took Amanda down quite a few stairs.

"Are you sure?" she asked, she stood and folded her mom's letter before slipping it into her robes.

"Of course, let's go." I helped carry her stuff upstairs and into our dorm. I introduced the two girls then we headed to the sorting ceremony. We got a few new students but so did every house.

"Be seated everyone!" Headmistress McGonagall ordered, her voice boomed over the roar of student chatter. Upon request every student sat and silenced themselves. "This year Hogwarts has been chosen to hold the Triwizard Tournament. This year rules have changed, yet again. It will no longer be held just between the top three schools but between all schools. Hogwarts was one of the chosen schools and we were chosen to host the games. Please welcome our guests from the Sydney Academy of Magic."

With that the large wooden doors flew open and the Australian witches and wizards poured in, sparks of red and black flying through the air. I nearly fell from my seat when the sparks turned into people who then flipped through the air and landed on the empty tables.

"Wonderful show! Welcome Headmaster Lachlan Wenck" McGonagall smiled as she welcomed their Headmaster, "And Now let us welcome Koldovstoretz!"

"Now that you have all calmed down from the thrill our guests have given us let me explain the tournament." She went on to explain the tournament rules, you had to be 17 to enter and have permission from your parent or guardian. I definitely wasn't going to enter, especially since it cancelled all Quidditch this year. I already missed the tournament, we still won but I missed out big time."

"So, who plans to enter?" Ella asked, I shook my head.

"I'm definitely not, I'm holding a grudge because they cancelled Quidditch for this." She laughed, Matthias, Lana, and Lindell had jogged to join us.

"See you guys later." Our other Slytherin friends said before they ran to go meet the students who were visiting.

"Hey" Matthias smiled as he caught up, Lana and Lindell were out of breath but he wasn't.

"Hi, y'all need to start running with me again. I can't believe you guys are that out of shape." I smiled as Lana almost punched me in the arm. "And you need to start working on your fighting skills, it was actually a class back in Salem."

"Maybe you should enter the triwizard tournament then" Adrion said as emerged from a hallway with Kassandra. "I'd think you'd win"

"Yeah well I don't care, I'm not entering. I don't even like that we're hosting it. I don't get to play any Quidditch this year. It angers me."

"I really hate you" Kassandra growled, "I was actually kind of hoping you wouldn't wake up from the coma."

Everyone looked at her in confused shock, "What the hell is your problem with me?"

"You want to steal Adrion back. But he's mine."

"Technically he's not yours, he owns himself. He's not your pet. And no, I have not made any move to take him back. It's obvious that his feelings for me never redeveloped but instead developed for you so shut your whiny trap before I cut your tongue out."

"Kassandra, go to your dorm or anywhere that isn't near me." She looked at Adrion, obviously hurt. "I can't believe you said that to one of my friends, either learn to like her or we're over. She hasn't done anything wrong, we've barely talked since we've started dating because you demand all my time." She ran off looking like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry" He apologized, "Anyway we should all be getting back to our dorms. I don't feel like dealing with any prefects tonight."

"I wouldn't mind dealing with one." I smiled, he gave me a small smile but I walked with him and Ella down to the Slytherin entrance. "Okay so, I would totally enter the tournament if it didn't fuck with my Quidditch but it does so yeah and plus McGonagall wouldn't let me join and I would need her permission." We were sitting in the common room with other 6th, 7th, and 8th years.

"I might, bring honor to our house." An 8th year spoke, he was really tall but lacked muscle that I thought would be needed.

"Course you are Stephen" Adrion laughed. "Well, for a whole month we get to enter. Maybe I'll do it just for fun, I doubt I'll get picked." We all sat for another hour before we all made our way up to our dorms.

"Promise you won't enter?" Amanda, I nearly screamed. I thought she and Chrysie were asleep but they were simply laying in the dark, staring at us.

"Yeah, I promise." I smiled, "Ella doe too, right Ella?"

"I promise, I'd probably die anyway." She gave Chrysie a smile. Within a few minutes my uniform was cleaned and I was freshly showered, Dakby was sad he couldn't stay at Hogwarts with me but promised to keep my flat in tip top shape and take care of my animals. He also promised to give out all the meat products to the less fortunate then stock up on vegan food for the weekends, I thanked him before letting him get back home.

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review if you want or pm me with any questions.**


	22. Meet your champions

**A/N: I really hate summer, fuck this hot ass shit. I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to the lovely J.K Rowling and publishers and stuff.**

 **Also, I did not abandon this story. I have written every chapter for this story. My computer was having some major problems so I had to take it in and they had taken a long time to fix it and restore the documents/pictures on here.**

 ***A month later, October 4** **th**

"So, a lot of people joined this year?" I asked, Adrion nodded since his mouth was full of something that looked like chicken but definitely didn't taste or smell like it. "Crazy, a bunch of people willing to get themselves killed for the fun of it. I mean, I sure as hell am willing but they cancelled Quidditch."

"I knew you wouldn't do it, you've latched onto Quidditch but I just had to follow you around constantly to make sure you didn't" Ella said with a cheeky smile.

"We've been following you two around too, we like you guys" It was Chrysie, she and Amanda were standing behind me and Ella.

"Well thank you for ensuring our safety, are you two staying to see who the chosen are?" I asked, Amanda gave us a nod before they scurried back to their seats.

"Maybe I'll get picked" Adrion said, he had finally finished his dinner and desert. The tables were beginning to clear ad suddenly everyone was trying to sit as close as possible to their friends.

"Hello students!" McGonagall greeted us with a grim smile, I don't think she enjoyed the triwizard tournament. "We are gathered here to announce the champions of the triwizard tournament!" there was a roar of approval from the crowd of students. Matthias, Lana, Alex, and Ell had made their way over to us and were now sitting with us at the table. I saw Casey, Angela, and Dan with a group of their friends, they were great but I don't think Angela would get over whatever problem she had with me. Kassandra wasn't here, she had barely left her dorm for the past few weeks. Her father was diagnosed with cancer but she couldn't go see him any time soon. I was going to go see her after the announcement, I was bringing her food and all her mail. For the past few days I've been doing this, I think she was actually starting to like me now that she knew I wasn't trying to steal Adrion back. I loved him but now nothing could be the same and I didn't want that.

"From Sydney we have…" She stopped and held up her hand, a piece of paper flew out and drifted down into her hand. "Michael Karnack!" a boy with the most gorgeous eyes stood, his friends were cheering him on as he went where his headmaster pointed him.

"Next, from Russia is…" the goblet was more indecisive this time, it took a few minutes before it spit out another paper. "Konstantin Puchkina!" he strode up with confidence, his friends cheering louder.

"Why are all the champions so hot" Ella groaned, I nodded in agreement. I was silently begging that sometime during the tournament they took their shirts off. I hope the Hogwarts champion would be just as hot, or hotter. I knew quite a few Slytherins that had put their names in the cup or at least attempted to, Adrion was one of them.

"And lastly the Hogwarts champion is…" the cup shook and the blue flames grew until they almost touched where the ceiling probably should be, they flashed different colors until they settled on red. Everyone, including the headmasters and professors were backing away in fear.

"What the hell is going on?" I hissed, Ella shook her head as she watched the flames dance. She took her hand from my thigh and leaned closer, I looked around to see many students either leaning in to get a better look or trying to get as far away as possible.

Seconds later the cup settled again and a single piece of paper flew out and landed in McGonagall's' waiting hand. She looked on with horror, she turned to the other headmasters and began talking to them in a hush.

"Zelena Nox" she spoke in a sad and petrified whisper, I nearly puked and threw myself out a window.

I shook my head but she ushered me forward, Ella seemed reluctant but she urged me forward along with most of the school. There were a group of people that saw the confusion and fear that struck me, they screamed that it was impossible and it shouldn't be counted and others tried to volunteer themselves. It was like living through this in third person, I felt like my movements were too mechanical. I willed myself to walk forward to where Headmistress ushered the others. She gave me a look I've never seen before, it was this mix of absolute and pure fear, sadness, and confusion.

"Zelena, my dear, how did you do this? When did you do this? Your friends have told me that you never left their sight, they were afraid you'd try to enter. How did you do it? Why?" she was so upset, I shook my head in disbelief.

"I didn't. I don't know how this happened, I couldn't even if I wanted to. I would have needed your permission!" I was getting angry now, was this some kind of sick joke? Did someone put my name in as a dare?

"All the names of those who could join were synced with the cup, somehow you were put on that list. McGonagall did not do it, someone with very strong magic did. Someone I can only hope isn't in this school" The Sydney Headmaster spoke, his tone weighed down with grim. The Russian headmaster just looked on in confusion.

"What has been done cannot be undone, Zelena…you are now in the running to be a Triwizard Champion." She looked hurt as she spoke the word, like each little syllable was clawing its way out of her throat.

I didn't want to be a champion, I was too busy holding a grudge against this whole thing. This was going to be a horrible year, we had gotten a new defense against the dark arts teacher who was already loading us with tons of homework but now I also had to train to be a fucking triwizard champion. The fucking bullshit that was this school, the fucking bullshit that this school year already was is overwhelming. But now that I was in this tournament I was going to win, I was going to crush every little speck of hope these other champions had.

 **Hello peoples, review maybe? Pm me with questions, ideas, or any type of thing you want me to see. In the last chapter I have a pairing picked out but I have poll running for who Zelena should be with, if the poll turns out that the person I wrote for isn't the one I picked then I will change the ending.**


	23. Heal me

**A/N: Hello peoples**

A week had passed since the champions were chosen, my friends were still shocked that I had been chosen but now were rooting for me. "You know, if you don't win I don't think I can ever be seen with you again" Ella joked, Adrion nudged her as she laughed.

"Actually, I think if I don't win I'll die. It's like this overwhelming feeling but hey, I crush all competition no matter what." I gave them a smile as they gave me a look that told me I should have kept my mouth shut.

"It's not good that you have that feeling but there's no way to back out of this tournament, maybe instead of being focused on winning you should be focused on staying alive" Matthias said, I didn't even know he was listening to us talk. He was leaning against a tree with a book in hand.

"I think I'll focus on winning or die trying." I grabbed the book from his hands, it was in Latin. I could barely understand it but the most I got out was that the book was about the first vampires and some war. "Why are you reading this?" I questioned.

"It's a course I've chosen to take, well about dangerous creatures." My eyes narrowed in a glare, "Not that you're dangerous but you have the potential to be dangerous like any other living creature. Now, can I have my book back?" a smirk played on his lips.

"I don't know, maybe I'll keep it and read up on some history." I was about to put it into my bag when he grabbed my arm.

"I don't think so, you still don't know how to read Latin. From what I've read about The Salem Institute you know how to read and speak fluent Greek and only minor Latin." I now know why he smirked, stupid Ravenclaws.

"Maybe I want to learn" I mused, he laughed and shook his head before taking his book back.

"I think you're too patient to learn a full language on your own, it'd have to be enforced by a superior that has gained your trust rather than trying to take it without reason. You're a Slytherin, simple traits like those are easy to read."

Ella looked between us before declaring that she no longer was in a good mood and wanted to go back to the dorms. "I'll go with" I tried to follow.

"No, I'd rather be away from you." She snarled.

"Okay, so you're mad at me? What the hell did I do?" she didn't answer, Adrion groaned as he watched us.

"As far as I can tell you haven't don't anything, I'll go pry the truth from her." he trudged up the slope that led to the castle, Ella had broken into a sprint so she was already at the castle.

"Why would she be mad at me?" I turned to Matthias who had returned to reading his book.

"Maybe because she thought we were acting too friendly, I don't think she likes you talking to other people very much." He hadn't even stopped reading, it's like when I do sit-ups while studying.

"Why would that bother her though? I know she doesn't have feelings for me, she's in love with someone else."

"She's in love with you, I thought you were smarter than that." He was smirking again, I wanted to punch him.

"No, she isn't. I asked her if she wanted to be more than just friends because we had an um…intimate moment. She said she didn't then didn't talk to me for the rest of the day." He looked up from his book with a confused look.

"Impossible, she told Lana who in turn told me that she was in love with you but felt you only liked her as a friend. Will I ever understand woman?"

"Probably not because I don't understand them and I am one but I also don't understand guys. And it's true, I do feel for her as a friend but I was willing to try out a relationship if she did and I really thought she did."

"Well, this a problem neither of us can solve on our own. We'd need her to cooperate and that doesn't seem like it will happen so let's solve another problem. Come sit." He slid down the tree and pulled out loose paper from his school bag along with a quill. I sat beside him as he pulled out a Latin book, "I'm tutoring some first years so I thought I could tutor you too, you know about as much as them."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, I'm calling you a beginner. And by the time we're done you'll know as much as a second year. I promise you that." I looked towards the castle, I wanted to know what was going on with Ella but I don't think she would be coming to me with any of her problems anymore. I sat beside Matthias and we began the lesson.

"Matthias we missed dinner and it's raining" I groaned, he smiled in response but continued with the lesson. He had enchanted the area around us so we weren't getting wet but every time I messed up he would open up my side and drench me.

"This is so unfair" I slumped against the tree, "How do I not know enough by now?" I whined.

"You do but I wanted to see how far we could go before you quit, you lasted longer than I thought." He packed up his stuff before pulling me up. "I think you'll do great in the tournament, just please be safe. You have a lot of people who care for you." He looked sincere, almost hurt by it all.

"You barely know me Matthias and even if you did I hope you know I won't be open to dating you since I've dated your younger brother and had sex with your cousin."

With a nod he responded, "I know, quite sad really" with that we jogged back to the school where everyone had already fled hours before.

"Shit, is it past curfew?" I whispered, Matthias nodded.

"I'll walk you to the Slytherin portrait, it's in the dungeon right?"

"Yeah, it is but I can walk myself. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

It wasn't long before I collided with the Gryffindor prefect, we both fell to the floor and glared at each other. "Watch where you're going you disgusting twally."

"I don't even know what you just called me but I know it was an insult so I'm going to kill you, the muggle way." Next thing he knew I was on top of him and throwing punches, he fought hard but wasn't strong enough.

"Lookie what we 'ave 'ere" I was pulled up by four other Gryffindors, they were bigger than me and caught me off guard. "Zelena, is it?" One questioned, "The very same who skelped my brother?" I groaned, I needed to start thinking more before jumping into a fight.

"It is" the next thing I knew I was repeatedly punched but I couldn't do anything, they had me pinned against the wall while each took a turn slugging me. They used their wands to create gashes in random spots, one was on my face, another going from my shoulder to my collar bone, a third going from between my boobs down to my belly button but the biggest one started at my hip and made its way around my thigh until it ended at my knee. There were several more.

Minutes passed, their laughter boomed through the corridor, "Move your arses!" they turned allowing me to see Matthias walking up, he narrowed his eyes with a snarl on his lips.

"Mr. Malfoy, we're sorry. We were just heading back when we saw her, someone really kicked her ass. We were taking her to the infirmary." I launched myself at him, he had it coming and so did his brother although I had no clue who he was. I landed hit after hit and he couldn't do anything about it, Matthias had them all bound with a jinx. When I was finished Matthias helped me up and guided me to the bathroom. He started the water and waited for me to undress, I don't even know if I had more of my own blood or those guys blood on me.

He used a spell to rid my uniform of the blood and fix the rips, I cringed as I settled into the water. "Fucking assholes" I groaned.

"You'll be fine but you'll be covered in some nasty bruises, how did they over power you?"

"They caught me off guard, their prefect pissed me off. He called me a disgusting twally, I don't even know what that means but I might have started beating the shit out of him."

"Ah, twally is slang for idiot or stupid."

"He called me a disgusting idiot, he deserved the beating."

"Well, he does know more Latin than you." He joked. I splashed him with water but immediately regretted it, I grabbed my side and hissed in pain. "Take it easy, they chose a horrible time to hurt you. Training begins tomorrow, you don't get much but you should pay attention. Now hurry up and let me heal those wounds."

"I am naked, if you haven't noticed and for these little to be healed you kinda have to see some of my no-no bits."

"I don't mind, please stand."

"Well I kinda do" I puffed my cheeks but stood anyway, his eyes wandered up and down and I silently hoped that he was just assessing my wounds.

"Okay, let's get started." His voice was tight and deeper, he began healing them and fucking shitting reptile dick it fucking burned. "Almost done" his voice was even deeper, I could feel myself blushing.

He began healing the last one, I slumped over him barely able to stay conscious. "That hurt a lot" I couldn't keep my breathing even. He dunked me back in the water and cleaned the blood from me, he also cleaned my make-up off.

"You have to put your uniform on" he said, I groaned in response.

 ***Matthias p.o.v**

"You have to put your uniform on" I muttered, it was hard to keep my eyes off of her. I felt horrible for it, I should have ran to get Lana. She groaned softly, it sounded like a moan but I knew it wasn't. She was slumped against me, I gently laid her on the floor, she was barely conscious.

"I can help" it was moaning Myrtle, she came over and held her up. Ghosts could pass through things at will, I was glad she was here. I dressed her in her uniform with Myrtles help, she also helped me make sure no one saw me carrying her down to the dungeons.

"I can make it open" Myrtle was being surprisingly helpful, I was thankful for it but from what I've read she was known for being a bit too dramatic and unhelpful at the least. It only took her a few seconds to get the portrait to open, I carried her in and up the stairs. It was hard but Myrtle made sure the stairs didn't turn into a slide.

She directed me to Zelenas dorm and helped me dress her in pajamas before pulling her blanket over her.

"Why did you help me?" I asked as I walked up the stairs to Ravenclaw tower.

"I didn't help you, I helped Zelena. She kept me company last summer and visits me sometimes." I smiled, she was sweet but she kept it a secret. I wasn't going to spoil it by spouting off to her or anyone else though, I would just keep it to myself.

"Well, thanks. She'd be thankful for the help but I think her pride would be hurt too." I smiled, she agreed before disappearing. I continued into my common room then up to my dorm.

 **Thank you for reading, review maybe?**


	24. Idiot

**A/N: Hello peoples, thank you for reading this far into the story and put up with some pretty boring/basic shit. This story is actually going to be my longest story which I think is great. I've also been getting some requests from followers and my friends do start doing slash fics, should I? Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from writing my crappy little fanfic! Now to the story.**

"I have no idea how I got into bed last night, last I remember I was in the bath…I think" it was all fuzzy, the thing I most remember was Matthias, Gryffindor assholes, and so much blood.

"Well, you say the last person you were with was my brother, right?" Lana asked, I nodded in response. "Let's go find him, he's usually up in his dorm studying. He doesn't get out much. He's most likely there now. Well, if you're up to it, I bet training was pretty rough."

I shrugged, "Not any worse than the workouts I do on my own. I'm up to it, let's go." With that we marched up to the Ravenclaw tower, it was difficult but we made it up the steps that turned into a slide. "I'm very lucky your Animagus is a giant raven." I groaned as she dropped me to the floor before changing back.

"There was definitely not enough room for my wings" she stretched her arms then we went peeking into every room. In some we saw masturbation in others we either saw napping or studying or a mixture of both. Eventually we found Matthias, he only had boxer briefs on and was drying his hair with a towel.

Lana walked in like it was nothing, I hesitated but walked in with her trying to look everywhere other than his wet naked body.

"Hey Matthias" she smiled, he smiled until he noticed me.

"Lana, you aren't supposed to be here and neither is Zelena. Mostly because I'm nearly naked and also because this is the boy dorms." She smiled sheepishly.

"She has some questions for you and I have some tutoring to do so I'll leave you two to it." She ran off halfway through her sentence.

"I swear she wants me to be her step-sister." I groaned, "I'll just be going now" I giggled nervously before turning away.

"No, it's okay. Just come sit on my bed while I get dressed. You're here to talk about last night, I presume?" I nodded before hesitantly walking to his bed and sitting down. "I'll just be a minute" he didn't move, he dressed right there and I just died inside because oh god people are so hot and he was a people.

"I think you have a staring problem" he mused, he sat in front me of me as I moved to sat crisscross apple sauce. I hated that I still remember that from kindergarten but it was helpful.

"I mean, I only stare at really hot people and cute animals and vegan pizza. Vegan pizza is so good man." I was trying to get off topic because I said hot people so he's going to know I think he's a part of the hot peoples and damn he is but I do not want to family hop because that is not okay. I dated his brother and fucked his cousin, I could not and will not do anything with him. Ever.

"So, I'm hot?" he smirked, I groaned and flopped back on his bed. I expected him to crawl on top of me like Ella did or Adrion did, although it was because she wanted sex and he wanted cuddles.

I moved back up and gave him a confused look, "Please don't tell me you're confused as to why I didn't just crawl all over you." He said once he'd taken in my expression.

"Well…I might be." I laughed, completely embarrassed.

"Well, I thought it would be quite rude to take advantage of you."

"Man but what if that's what I want" I really shouldn't have said that but I swear most times I had no filter, I would speak what would come to mind then think about it.

"Then it's what you'll get" his voice was tight, goddamn I need to keep my mouth shut. Seconds later I was pinned down on his bed and his lips attacked my neck. His hands roamed my body as he bit and sucked my neck until I could feel the bruises forming.

"God you're so beautiful" he whispered against my neck, his voice was deep and hoarse. He pulled off my sports bra and shorts before throwing off the clothes he had just put on, he spent his time kissing every little sensitive part of my body he could find. Undoubtedly I'd be covered in hickies.

I let out soft moans when he bit into my sensitive skin, he took his time working his way up my thighs until he finally slipped my panties off and started on my most sensitive area. Slowly he licked up my slit, he did this several times each with more intensity than the last. I tried to push him closer but he refused, he took his time teasing me until I was on the brink of screaming.

Finally he spread my lips and nipped them before giving in and using his lips and tongue on swollen, sensitive clit. My breathing was heavy and moans were escaping my lips, I could feel him smirk against me. His fingers dipping into my wetness, within minutes I was trembling, I was on the edge when suddenly he stopped. I whined in protest but he crawled over and roughly but breathlessly kissed me, his tongue traced my bottom lip before biting.

Minutes passed of rough, passionate, and breathless kissing. "Are you sure?" he voice was hoarse and sweat beaded on his skin, I managed to nod before bringing his face to mine once again.

I moved onto my hands and knees, he kissed my lower back before slowly entering me. I shuddered and pushed against him, he groaned. He gripped my hips and pounded into me.

An hour had passed and I finally realized what I just did. "Oh fucking hell" I groaned as I stood up, quickly I dressed and was about to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"What's wrong?" he looked worried.

"I just had sex with you! Fucking hell what is wrong with me?!" I ripped my arm away and ran out of his dorm and out of the Ravenclaw tower. I didn't stop running until I was deep in the forbidden forest.

I was a fucking idiot, I just did what I swore I wouldn't do. I mean, I wanted to but I shouldn't have. Why do they have so many hot people in their family and why was I such an idiot?!

It was past curfew when I decided to make my way back to the castle and to the dungeons.

Once I entered my dorm Ella jumped up, she looked angry and worried. "Where the fuck have you been?!" she snarled, she glared at me. "Matthias said you got upset and ran out on him during a study session."

I was thankful he didn't tell her what happened, "Why do you care? You've barely talked to me for weeks." I shoved past her and walked into the bathroom to shower, she sighed and sat on her bed. After my shower I dressed in pjs them curled up in bed.

"I'm sorry Zelena, I'm just really confused right now." She whispered into the dark, I ignored her and tried to sleep but it didn't come for hours.

 ***Matthias p.o.v**

I hated leaving the dorms, there were too many people and so many were babbling idiots. But I had to leave the dorms for both class and to see if Zelena was okay. I had barely seen her since last Saturday. The first game would be tomorrow, I worried for her.

I watched as Zelena walked with another Slytherin girl, I didn't know what they were talking about but it seemed to be upsetting her. I wanted to walk up and ask if she was okay, like many times during both this and last year but I messed up and now I don't think we'll be able to be friends.

I've always thought she was gorgeous and funny, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. But then she started dating my brother then I wanted her to have time to heal after the forced break-up. But now it was ruined, all I could do was watch and hope things could be fixed. I just needed to think of some ways. Maybe talking to Lana would help.

 **Hello peoples, I still haven't figured out who I want with who but I am getting closer to figuring it out. Probably. Leave a review if you want and pm me with any questions.**


	25. disappear

**A/N: Hello peoples, what are your guys Hogwarts house? Mine is Slytherin. I own nothing except new characters and ideas and such. All pictures are in my profile and all outfits are on Polyvore.**

 ***Matthias p.o.v**

I flipped through a book I had read too many times, it was one of my favorites. It was getting late but I had yet to make any move to leave my spot, students were rushing to get to their common room before curfew hit. I wasn't worried even though I was far from the Ravenclaw tower, no prefect would cause me any trouble. I smirked, it didn't surprise me with my family history and my history here.

"Matthias" Lana was breathless, "Curfew is in a few minutes, let's go" she urged me.

"Actually, will you please talk to me? I need help." Her eyes widened.

"You need my help? Of all people you choose your younger sister?" she and Adrion were only a year younger than me, I don't know why she made such a huge deal about it. I raised my brow, "Sorry, it's just you have never asked me for help…or really anyone. You really closed yourself off, since fourth year…"

I shook my head, "Never mind, I'll figure it out on my own" I stood and was about to leave.

"Nonononono! Matthias, I'm sorry…but it's true. Please, let me help you." I sighed and sat beside her, she gave me a weak smile as I turned to face her. "What is it you need help with?"

"I like someone quite a bit, she's beautiful and odd and many other things. I don't really know her but my friends do therefore she is around a lot and I have gotten a sense of her personality. I love it. She doesn't know me at all though. She dated one person who I am close to and ended up having sex with another, though both ended badly for her. I ended up having sex with her as well and she won't even look at me whenever she passes by me or I come near her, I fear I messed it all up."

"Oh my, that is a big problem." She started by stating the obvious, "Do you think either person still loves her?"

"No, I know one doesn't and the other…I think just lusted after her."

"Maybe you shouldn't wait for her to talk to you, go to her and talk to her before things are too messed up to be fixed. Maybe talking to her will help, it may make things worse but if you think she's worth it than there is nothing else to do but go talk it out."

"Yeah, I'll go find her I guess. Thanks Lana" I stood and started walking away.

"Oh, Matthias!" I turned, "Zelenas in the room of requirement…she's been spending most of her time there this year…" she gave me a smile before running off. Curfew had struck only seconds before.

I shouldn't have asked another Ravenclaw for advice.

It didn't take me long to find the room of requirement, it opened up for me. I walked in, Zelena was in the middle punching a hanging bag repeatedly. She was shaking, I couldn't tell if it was from working out or because she was crying until I dared to walk and could hear her sniffles and soft sobs.

"Zelena…" I began softly, I didn't want to startle her and cause her to kick me in the throat. "I would like to talk to you"

"But I don't want to talk to you." She stated, her voice was heavy with sadness.

"I know but I can't let this all go until it is worked out."

"There is nothing to work out, I made another mistake. All I've done since coming here is make mistakes. If I had just chose a different dorm or took a different path to the library or didn't go at all then I wouldn't know any of you and my string of horrible luck for the people I care for wouldn't have latched onto you guys and Esme, you, and Adrion would have your memories and your souls wouldn't have almost been eaten. I wouldn't have come in and turned your lives upside down. But none of it matters now, I'm leaving."

"You can't leave, Zelena. You have a responsibility here, you're in the triwizard tournament and you have people he-"

"I don't want to fucking hear you give me this long speech about the people who fucking care for me and how they will be so hurt if I leave when in reality none of you will even fucking notice if I'm here or not. So please save your breath and get away from me."

"Zelena" I tried to speak again but she screamed.

"Why won't you fucking listen?! Get away from me. I am leaving, I am going to disappear off the fucking face of the earth and no one will get hurt because of me because I won't fucking talk to anybody! I hate myself for all that I've done to you guys and I'm not going to stand around and let it keep happening." her eyes were turning black, it was something I hadn't ever seen before. "Goodbye Matthias" with that she grabbed her bag and ran past me. I lingered for a moment before beginning to follow her, I found her in the corridor with the defense against the dark arts professor.

The professor gave her a vial, "The healers sent this to McGonagall and in turn she sent me to find you, again" Professor Akbar smiled.

"Oh, thanks. I just ran out earlier, did they tell how much longer I need to take this stuff. It's only gotten fouler tasting."

"Two, three months?" Akbar answered back, Zelena nodded before continuing to run. Most likely to her dorm, which I couldn't get into because I didn't have my sister who could turn into a bird with me.

I waited outside of the portrait, eventually falling asleep.

 ***Zelenas p.o.v**

I was shaking, my body racked with sobs. I quietly went into my dorm and packed my things before apparating to my flat. Dakbey was there to greet me, "Mistress, why are you crying?" he raced forward and took my hand, "Who has made my mistress so sad?"

"I have, Dakbey. It's all my fault and I need to leave, I need to disappear" I sobbed, Dakbey brushed a tear from my cheek before snapping his fingers. Everything shifted, I looked out the window, it was still dark but not as dark as when I walked in. "What…"

"Dakbey make mistress happy, we leave. We are in America, very far from all thems. We disappear, no one find us."

"Thank you Dakbey, thank you so much. Where are we?"

"We are in California, far away but we still have house. Why did Mistress need to disappear?"

"I made another mistake Dakbey and now…I'm pregnant."


	26. Scorpius

**A/N: Hello peoples**

 ***Zelenas p.o.v, June 6** **th** **, 2021, Zelena is 23 and Alessa is 5.**

"Alessa! Pancake time! Make sure you still have your jammies on and your hair up, we don't want another syrup accident." I heard her giggle from all the way in the kitchen, I smiled to myself.

"I coming mommy!" she ran down out from in her room and tackled my leg. "What kind of pancakes, mommy?"

"Blueberry pancakes." She squealed, blueberry was her favorite and she also loves to drown her blueberry pancakes in strawberry syrup.

I placed her plate on the table and poured some syrup on them, she devoured them in seconds. "Now, it's time for school. It's time for spring pictures and it's your last day" she smiled and jumped from her seat before running to her room. While she dressed I washed off her plate and ate a peach.

"Mommy, I am pretty?" she skipped to me, her boots make little tapping noises on the tile of the kitchen.

"You're always pretty, I like your outfit very much." She handed me a pair of pink butterfly earrings, I quickly put them in then brushed through her hair. "Let's go." I smiled, she took my hand after putting her glasses on.

She was only in morning kindergarten, I would pick her up at 11:30 and it was 9:00 when we arrived at the school. I was thankful we only lived across the street from her school. I ran errands for the few hours she wasn't home, Dakbey helped me keep the house clean.

During the years since leaving Hogwarts I had kept an eye on activity with the school and people I care about. McGonagall had found me but understood why I ran away and wasn't planning on coming back. She promised not to tell anyone where I was or that I had a child, it was all a mistake but she was the only good thing that came out of it all.

I put away the groceries before making my way to the school, the dismissal bell had just rang. I could hear it from my house. "Hello dear" the voice was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I turned and came face to face with Scorpius. "Hello, how did you find me?" I sighed.

"McGonagall left some files on her desk and I looked at them, it stated your address and some other information." He looked down to the little girl who just tackled my leg. "You must be Alessa." He smiled.

She wriggled and gripped my leg tighter, she looked up at me "Who's that?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I am your grandpa" he smiled and held out a beige and pink stuffed puppy. She cautiously took it and hugged it close.

"My grandpa?" she gave me a curious look.

"Yes, he's the dad of your dad who—"

"Who you're going to meet very soon" Scorpius interrupted. "Now, go play with some friends while I talk to your mum" she looked up to me, I gave her a nod and she ran off to play.

"What do you want Scorpius?"

"I want you to come back, Matthias, Cruella, and Lana have been depressed since you left. Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Maybe it's best that they think I'm dead, maybe they'll be worse off knowing I ran away."

"Yes, they might but I am willing to risk it if it might help them too. And your father…he is brewing a war, he's sent countless vampires and countless other creatures to find you but not one has been successful. We fear that he's brewing this war because you are missing."

"My father?" I nearly choked on my tongue, "My father is a horrible man" I went on to explain why and the little I remembered from being taken.

"This information only makes matters worse, you must come back. We must make sure no potion is running through your veins, we must keep you and Alessa safe. By tonight you and Alessa need to come back to London, you will be kept safe."

"I would refuse your offer because I am more than capable of keeping my baby girl safe but now that you have come into the picture and told her she's going to be meeting her father soon it'd be cruel of me to tell her that you were lying and crazy."

He smiled before apparating away, I called for my daughter then headed home.

"Please finish your dinner" I sat at the table with Dakbey and Alessa, she grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't like green beans!"

"Yes but they like you, please eat them so you can grow up to be big and strong!" she looked up from glaring at the green beans.

"Like a superhero?" she asked.

"Just like a superhero, superheroes eat all their veggies."

"I want to be a superhero!" she went on to name a few of her favorite heroes and villains they had defeated. I pushed her plate towards her and she eagerly devoured the green beans and acted like they were her favorite super villains.

"Okay, go get ready for bed time. You can shower in the morning since you didn't shower yesterday, stinky girl" she giggled before running off to her room. Dakbey finished his dinner and helped me clean everything up.

"Dakbey know mistress is upset" he stated.

"I am, Dakbey. I want to cry. We have to go back, Scorpius found me."

"Dakbey make us go somewhere else. Dakbey keep mistress and little misses safe"

"I know you will Dakbey but I think it's time to stop hiding, my father came out of hiding. He's starting a war. I need to go back and do something. Scorpius won't let me out of his sight now, he told Alessa that she's going to go see her father."

"Dakbey doesn't like this."

"Neither do I, Dakbey, neither do I."

I walked with Dakbey into Alessas' room, she was bundled up on her with her favorite stuffed toys. I smiled as she held up her favorite book, Dakbey sat on the edge of her bed and began reading for her while I lowered all the lights in the room until there was almost no light. I turned on soft music and stayed with her until she drifted to sleep. It didn't take too long for her to fall asleep, I was glad.

"Okay, let's go Dakbey." I gave him a weak smile, it was pathetic of me to be giving in but there was so much risk here. I wanted Alessa to be happy and I know she wouldn't if I said her grandpa was lying, one day she would find out that it was my fault she never met her father. But he didn't even know she existed.

Dakbey snapped his fingers, with a soft thump we were back in the original place this house was. It looked like we never left. "Sleep Dakbey" he gave me a hug before shuffling to his room.

"Alessa, Alessa, Alessa!" I repeated several times before she finally answered.

"Yes mommy?" she gave me her best innocent look, her eyes glinting with hidden mischief.

"It's your bath time." I had just finished washing breakfast dishes and Dakbey was doing some laundry. She squealed and ran into the bathroom, she loved bath time because I made bubbles for her.

Thirty minutes later and Alessa was brushing her teeth while I used my wand to dry her beautiful pale blond hair. She had hair like both her father and I, my original hair color was mouse brown while her fathers was white. She had a mix of her fathers and my eyes, she was pale like the both of us, and from what I could tell she was going to be short like me.

She ran from the bathroom and into her bedroom, she promised to get dressed while I showered. Being a mom taught me how to shower with magical speed except it wasn't magical and I didn't have time to relax. I dried my hair and applied make-up before dressing in the clothes I had set on the counter. I walked out to see Alessa trying to put her boots on. "Here, let me help" I bent down and helped her pop them on and lace them up.

"Zelena?" I heard Ella cry as she, Lana, Ell, and Casey rushed me. Alessa stood there squeezing all the blood out of my leg.

"Guys, guys, please back up you are terrifying my daughter." I managed to speak even though I'm pretty sure they broke my ribs.

"Oh right." They said before stepping back. "Wait, daughter?!" they began freaking out again. "How old is she, what's her name? Ohmygod she is so cute!" was squealed several times, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"She is 5 and her name is Alessa. Alessa these are mommy's friends Ella, Lana, Casey, and Ell. Ella and Ell are like twins but it's confusing." Her eyes were wide as she took in the girls who were squealing and making a grab for her. I should have expected this.


	27. Adair

**A/N: Hello peoples, I own nothing except new characters and ideas and stuff. I make no money from writing and I do not own anything about Harry Potter. Character pictures and stuff can be found in my profile and in some outfits on Polyvore.**

Alessa loved the attention, at first she shied away but now she was basking in it all. Adrion had just got to Malfoy mansion with Kassandra, they were getting married in a years' time. "We all missed you" he smiled as he hugged me.

"I missed you guys too, I just needed to get away." I sighed as I looked at all my old friends and how they were fussing over me and Alessa. "So, where's your brother?" I asked.

"We don't see him much. After you disappeared he blamed himself, nearly killed himself when he started drinking. It was crazy. He ended up dropping out of school and moving to India. Our dad demanded he come over today but I doubt he will. He's gotten himself into a lot of trouble. Our dad thinks he might have already been unstable but then you disappeared and he was the last one to see you"

Alessa and I stayed and talked until it started getting dark out, Cruella hadn't talked to me since I arrived. It seemed like she was holding a grudge because I left, I thought after all these years we'd be able to talk again because back then she barely talked to me because we had sex.

We said our goodbyes and headed home, "I like mommy's friends" she smiled as we walked home. "Will we stay here forever?"

"I don't know, Alessa. Don't you want to go back to California? I thought you loved going to the beach and playing with all your friends."

"I do but I like it here too, can we stay?"

"Of course you can" my heart stopped, something told me I knew that voice but I swear I've never heard it before.

"Mommy…who's that?" Alessa had turned to face who the voice belonged to, I silently cursed and turned too.

"I am her father, your grandfather." The man, my father, stood tall and proud. Confidence and power radiated from him.

"He's bad" I muttered, Alessa held onto me tighter than before. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you, you are my daughter. It's been so long since I last saw you." He grinned.

"You mean it's been so long since you killed my mom and then my adoptive parents? It's been so long since you took me and forced me to drink potions filled with Thestral blood? It's been so long since you had spirits use my friends' bodies to get information? It's been so long since you planted a teacher at the school who made me perform unforgivable spells and who entered my name in the goblet of fire? This whole list could go on forever. You're a disgusting coward who deserves to die." Alessa had started crying, with a snap of my fingers Dakbey had arrived and taken her to Malfoy manor, he would explain what was happening and have them take care of her until I came to get her.

"Good, now I have you alone. I don't get a little snack now but I can find one when I'm done with you."

"And what do you want from me?" I questioned, he stepped forward and twirled a strand of my hair between his fingers.

"You're my horcrux, I need to keep you safe."

"Excuse me? That's impossible" he silenced me with a wave of his hand.

"It is entirely possible, you're a vampire. Even if it is just half of who you are you hide all the qualities of a horcrux, you can be around people all day for the rest of your life and they will never act differently. That is why I chose you, that night I came and killed your perfect little family I split my soul and part now resides in you. I was going to take you but then police arrived, muggles and wizards." He shook his head, a disgusted look on his face. "Now let's go before I have your darling daughter killed."

My heart dropped, "You will not get anywhere near my daughter" I snarled.

"Oh, it won't be me. It'll be her father, he's under my control. I promised him I'd find you and bring you back here safe and sound if he let himself be controlled. It was a simple potion, if he doesn't resist then he'll be fine"

"I fucking hate you" my voice was deadpan, I've never hated anyone more than him.

"I know dear"

 ***Three weeks later**

"Wake child, wake" I groaned, my wrists were still chained to the floor and my ankles were chained to the floor. "You must wake Zelena, hurry before your father returns."

I forced my eyes open, in front of me stood a man with a grey and black beard. His eyes were almost black but glinted with something I've never seen before. "What's going on?" my throat was dry and I tasted blood, my own blood.

"Shush child, I am Adair. I am the eldest wizard, the very first."

"Ah, I see. I'm hallucinating again."

"No, no." he waved his hand and my wounds were healed and I was unchained. I was dressed in the clothes I was wearing when I disappeared. "I must take you back"

"Back where? A war is waging on outside, I don't even know if my child is alive."

"She isn't, Alessa was the first to die." He grabbed my arms and held me up before I could crumple to the ground. "I can fix this child, I can take you back"

"Back where?!" I screamed, tears leaked and trailed down my cheeks. Anger welled up in my chest, burning through any other feeling.

"Back to Hogwarts, back to before you disappeared." A laugh bubbled in my chest, I was on the edge of hysteria. "I need your permission and your blood to send you back"

"You can't do that, it's impossible to go back so far. A time turner can't do that without getting you lost in time and losing its' power."

"This is a very old spell, Zelena please believe me"

"Fine, take me back to the day I tried disappearing." I held out my arm, he traced a line on my arm with his finger and blood sprang up. "Okay what the fuck" I watched as he dripped my blood onto a parchment.

"When you go back you can't make the same decisions, you will still be pregnant but you will protected by many spells if you tell McGonagall. You must compete and you must stay and fight in the war. You will remember this all but do not let others know, they will try to find me and I want to be left alone." He gave me a smile before muttering in a language I've never heard before, if he was as old as he said then it was most likely a dead language.

"Okay" I was shaking, I was going to still have my baby. She was going to be okay. That's all I cared about. A flash of blinding light emerged from the paper and engulfed me. When the light faded I was in the room of requirement boxing, I turned to see Matthias. My name was on his lips.

"Zelena…" he looked sad and hurt, I didn't notice that before.

"Yes?" I felt defeated, I had to do things differently and go through giving birth again which was the second to last thing I wanted. The last was to see my baby die or simply know she was dead. Now she was alive, inside of me again.


	28. Ella and reluctantly finding a date

**A/N: I own nothing except new characters and ideas and stuff.**

"I'm sorry, I made a huge mistake" he was breathless, like all the air was suddenly knocked out of him.

"We both did" I grabbed my bag and sat on the couch that had appeared, "I'm sorry I've been making you feel so horrible, it was never my intention. I didn't follow the rules I set for myself, I was mad."

"Are you still?"

"I don't think so; I've had a lot of time to think about everything. I need to go to McGonagall's office but the professor is out there and he was sent by my father to continue giving me the potion and cutting off my supply of my medicine. I know the potion is still in me, a large amount. I figured out what this potion is called, I need you to research it for me and find out what I can do to counter it or what I can do to get rid of it."

His eyes turned cold, "What's the name?"

"I think its sanguinem vero daemonem but then again my Latin I still pretty bad." I smiled, I didn't want to deal with any of this right now, I just wanted to sleep and forget everything.

"I'll start teaching you after everything is fixed." He sounded determined but cruel.

"Can you start the research tomorrow? I want to just sleep but I don't want to be alone" as I spoke he looked at me confused. "Unless you don't want to then I'll just go back to my dorm."

"No, I do I'm just confused as to why you'd want to sleep with me after what happened."

"I'm confused too but I think I want to get to know you and judge what I want to keep doing based on that and not just the mistake we made that actually may not have been a mistake"

"We're going to have to talk again in the morning when we both have clearer thoughts, let's sleep." He took my hand and we kicked off our shoes, he dressed down until he was just in his boxer briefs. I wasn't comfortable with it but I let it go for now, I wanted to sleep and forget everything.

Immediately he pulled me into him, he was stronger than I expected. I laid my head on his chest and our legs became entangled. It was never like this with Adrion, he didn't like when my limbs went all over him and he liked spooning which I didn't. It wasn't like this with Ella either, it was better with her. I was most comfortable with her, we melted into each other and weren't bothered by the others movements. Matthias held me in place so tightly that I doubt I could move at all tonight. I sighed, I missed Ella more than I should.

"Headmistress?" Matthias called, we had just woken up and dressed in the clothes from yesterday. We looked like a mess, I was slumped on him and starting to fall asleep again. It was only five in the morning, it was too early.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" she walked in to see us, "Oh dear, please sit."

"We're not hurt, just tired" I groaned as I flopped onto the couch. "I have some things to tell you."

"Go on Zelena." She sat across from me, she was worried.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Her eyes widened and Matthias looked even more shocked. "I can't go through with these games, my father put his people up to it. He's starting a war. Also the new professor is working for my father and has been giving me the potion and cutting off my supply of medicine."

McGonagall stood and stormed out, we ran after her, she didn't stop until she came face to face with Professor Akbar. "Hello Headmistress" he smiled, she whipped her wand out and pressed it against his throat.

"You will leave this child alone; she is protected by the best in magic. I will not hesitate to torture you until you beg for death. Leave" I had never seen her like this, I think I almost cried.

His eyes were wide when he disappeared. "Now" she said, "Back to my office so we may begin the enchantments to make sure this baby is safe during the games. You are a vampire, your body will not change due to this pregnancy." I already knew this; I had already gone through this pregnancy.

An hour later and the enchantments were finished, Matthias still hadn't spoken. "My dear" McGonagall began "Who is this child's father?"

"It's…" Matthias looked at me with curious eyes, he looked sad. I didn't know if it was because he knew this child was his or because he believed it wasn't. "It's Matthias'" a smile spread across his face, why would he be smiling? He's only 18 and I'm only 17, way too young for a child. Although I didn't regret anything that led up to my child's life. I love her with all my heart. "I already have a name. Alessa Aviana Harlyn Nox"

"You mean Alessa Aviana Harlyn Malfoy-Nox" he interjected, it caught me off guard.

"Wait, what?"

"This baby is mine too; I love the name but my last name needs to be a part of her name too."

"How do you know it's a girl?" McGonagall questioned.

"Oh well uh…I just have a feeling…" I lied, I was tired and not prepared for this question. I was still confused but I felt as though I could tell her but not Matthias, he had a thirst for knowledge and would seek out this wizard. I wanted to find him as well but I knew it wasn't a good idea.

McGonagall sent Matthias to bed then I went into full detail of what had happened, she looked torn between anger and sadness. "None of that will happen dear, we will keep Alessa safe. As you know this pregnancy might not even be five months before she is ready."

"It was four the first time, I doubt it will be any different this time."

"I should not be excited." I laid against Lana, she smiled but it was easy to tell she was worried.

"I'm sorry Ella isn't here. I don't know what has gotten into her."

"I wish she'd at least talk to me about it, I'd rather not lose her but if she's happy I have no room to interfere with it."

"Adrion says he knows what's going on but wants to keep talking to her until he understands better."

"It's been two months me almost getting killed by a fucking dragon didn't even seem to bother her." I looked at Lana who sighed, Casey and Dan walked up.

"Hey, figure out the clue yet?" Casey asked, apparently she had entered and was pretty upset that she wasn't picked.

"Uh, yeah. Mermaids" I rolled my eyes, I didn't even know how to swim.

"Oh wow, I can help with that" Dan said, "Angela loves to swim, she has gillyweed. I can take some so you don't die"

"That would be wonderful, will it help me learn how to swim?"

"Yes, it will."

"You don't know how to swim?" Casey looked surprised.

"Yeah…I don't. I've never had to swim or anything so I never got the chance to learn"

"I would try to teach you but it is way too cold out, I'm sorry" she looked upset with herself.

"Hey, it's okay. I can handle this" I reassured her, "Have you guys found dates for the ball?" I changed topic.

"Yes! I asked a boy from the Sydney Academy, he's so cute!" Casey squealed.

"I'm going with my friend Phil, he's a Hufflepuff." I gave him a questioning look, the way he looked when he mentioned this Phil kid made me question if they were really just friends.

"I want Melanie to come down for it but she can't" Lana pouted, she honestly looked really upset. "So instead I'm going with a friend so she isn't alone, also so I'm not alone. Who's your date?"

"Oh, I don't have one." I shrugged, I didn't mind not having a date.

"You have to! Champions dance first, it's how the ball starts. You have to have a date." Casey was being a little dramatic.

"I don't think I absolutely have to"

"If you don't you have to dance alone and act like you're dancing with someone. I don't think you want that." She countered.

 ***3** **rd** **person p.o.v**

"Sir, our access to her has been cut off. Please understand" Akbar pleaded, although he knew his boss was incapable of understanding just about anything.

"I gave you one job, Akbar. One simple little task that you could not complete. You were found by a little old lady and a child!" he bowed in his head in fear, Marcus stood and walked forward. "How do you expect me to let you live now that you have ruined everything? My daughter is now unreachable, the students are protected and now so is she. You know just how important she is to our survival" although that wasn't true, she was key to his survival. She was his only horcrux, she was guarded and safe and he thought she didn't know of this.

"Marcus, she came in first during the first challenge. The second challenge is dated January 5th, the ball is December 25th" a woman no older than 30 entered the room, her blond hair tied up and pinned. She had angular features and doll like eyes but they held no emotion, she bore no laugh lines which leads to the belief that she has never smiled.

Marcus turned, a glint of anger shining in his pale green eyes. "Bring me Theo" the woman bowed before taking her leave, moments later a boy with olive skin and rich hazel eyes walked in. Mischief swirled in his pale hazel eyes that were greener than anything, his dark curly hair moving ever so slightly, his confidence was easily seen.

"Isabel said you wanted me?" his voice was deep and raspy.

"How do you feel about seducing my daughter?" Marcus grinned as Theo smirked, what straight teenage boy wouldn't like to give it a try?

 ***Zelenas p.o.v**

"The dance is in two days!" Ell shouted, "And you don't have a date?!" I stared at her in surprise, I didn't know she had it in her to scream at someone.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I just said." Alex stood beside her with a cup of butterbeer, he looked surprised too.

"You have to have a date! You have to dance with them! Do you even know how to dance?!"

"Well, Ell, we were just taught and I was taught at Salem so yeah, I do know. Calm down."

"I will not! Not until you and Ella are friends again and you have a date!" I puffed my cheeks and Alex gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Fine, you work on getting me a date this late and I'll go talk to Ella." I knew she wouldn't actually find me a date but maybe she'd calm down if one of us tried and I became friends will Ella again.

"Good!" she squealed, she took her butterbeer and continued her date with her boyfriend while I went to go find her cousin. Or sister. It was…interesting, because of their parents being identical twins they have a set of DNA a set of twins would have.

"Hey, Ella?" she turned, she looked like she had just woken up from a nap and had only come down to get coffee.

"What do you want?"

"I mean, there is only one thing I would want." I responded, she rolled her eyes and was about to walk away, "Which is obviously that I want us to be friends again or to at least talk things out." She kept walking. I followed her up the stairs and into the dorm.

"Not much to talk about."

"Yes there fucking is, one day you just suddenly decided to stop talking to me. I deserve a fucking explanation; I know I did nothing wrong."

"Yeah, maybe you didn't"

"Then explain!"

"I ruined everything! I don't want to fucking love you! But I do and it's killing me and I fucking hate it!" she screamed, her whole body shaking.

I felt hollow, like my heart was ripped out. "I don't care! I just need you in my life, I miss you more than I've missed almost anyone else. You're the only person I can talk to; the only person I want to know all my secrets. It hurts but please, please don't let this be ruined!" I choked on my words, tears stinging my eyes right before they rolled down my cheeks. "I don't fucking care about what happened, I care about what happens now! About what happens to us, even if we're just friends I don't fucking care!"

"Are you fucking serious?!" she was near screaming and her nose was scrunched up, twitching slightly. She was about to cry.

"Yes, I'm serious. I never wanted to ruin our friendship, you are the only best friend I've had and the only one I want. Which is way too cheesy please stab me"

"Maybe later" she smiled as tears spilled on her cheeks, we rushed each other knocking the air out of our lungs. "I'm an idiot, fucking hell" she muttered.

"I have a face full of titty" I mumbled since I was being pressed against her chest. I felt her tense before letting go.

"I forgot you were so short."

"I am not that fucking short" we sat talking for a few more hours then made our way to the great hall for lunch, it was still quite early.

"Oh Zelena!" Ell squealed as she, Alex, and Lana ran up to Ella and I. "Guess what!"

"For the record I told her it was a bad idea" Lana said with an innocent smile.

"No you didn't, you kept pointing out possible guys." Alex laughed as Lana nearly tackled him.

"Ignore them" Ell had a huge smile adorning her face, "I found you a date!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" my mouth dropped, how the hell did she find me a date within a few hours when the date was only two days away?

"Nope! Come on, you've got to come meet him! He transferred to the Sydney Academy."

"This is wonderful" I groaned, I didn't even want a date. I was glad all my friends had dates but not long after I got to know Matthias he gave up and said it was all too much for him. His father and mother knew about everything and as far as I knew they sided with me, they didn't like that he had given up on even getting to know me. Which sucked but I raised Alessa alone before and then I really was alone.

I followed Ell to where a group of Sydney students were standing, they looked us other with cheeky smiles. "Theo, this is Zelena. Obviously. You already know who she is" Ell smiled, one them stepped forward with a smirk pulling at his soft looking lips. He was taller than me by far, he had beautiful hazel eyes and dark curly hair matched with a small amount of dark facial hair. He had olive skin and looked like the type to always be smirking.

"Hello, Zelena" he looked me up and down, almost as if he was squaring me up and seeing how much damage I could do. His nose scrunched the littlest bit.

"Hi Theo" I liked his name but for some reason it reminded me of a teddy bear. "So, you're my date?"

"Yeah, wasn't planning on going but then this little flower came up and asked if I had a date. Wasn't expecting you to wait this long to find a date." He answered.

"Honestly, I was going to ditch the ball. I never planned on going, it's not really my thing." He smiled instead of smirked.

"I can see why, you're such a little badass. Won the first game and were the first one to crack the clue for the second. I think the other two should be afraid of you."

"Hey, one of them is my date. Try not being rude?" Ella joked, I nudged her side. He gave her a look that suggested he already didn't like her but I didn't see why he wouldn't, it was easy to tell she was joking. She didn't even like her date, as far as I knew, Ell had gotten her a date too.

"Well, Zelena, mind going on a date with me so we get to know each other before the ball?" he offered, for some reason his bad attitude made me like him.

"Sure, why not. The faster we get all this over with the better."

"Why? Because then you won't have to hold yourself back?" he smirked, I smiled and shook my head.

"Naw, because I won't have to deal with your bad attitude." I sneered, he took my hand and we walked off but not before I could hear Lana say something to the others.

"I think we just created a relationship where all they do is insult each other and call it love."

 **Thanks for reading.**


	29. The Ball

**A/N: Hi peoples, outfits are on Polyvore and character pictures can be found in my profile and in some Polyvore outfits. If someone doesn't have a picture that you'd like to see then please pm or review to let me know. But just to let you know Zelenas father looks like Jensen Ackles but with darker hair and her mother looks like Alona Tal.**

 ***December 25** **th**

"You look fucking gorgeous" I was alive with energy, I still would rather be at home with all my lovely animals and Dakbey but I knew I couldn't bail now. I remember my first Christmas with Alessa, she barely understood what was going on but she loved the lights and presents.

"Zelena?" Ella flicked my forehead.

"Owe, bitch" I looked at her, she was smiling and shaking her head.

"Thinking of your date?" she asked.

"No, I'm thinking of the future, ya know…having children."

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "I am never having a child, I might adopt though."

"Well, let's get our asses down there before Ell assumes I ditched and you tried to find me." I said as I slipped on my platform ankle boots. I stood and looked in the full sized mirror, I thought my dress was gorgeous. The shop keeper described it as a black Ivory Embroidery Lace Sheer Tunic & Full Tulle Ball Gown Dress. I didn't understand almost any of that but hey, it made him happy to talk about it. He described Ellas' dress as a Women's Long Sheer Lace Black Two Piece Formal Prom Ball Evening Dress. Still had no clue what any of it meant, he explained all of the girls' dresses.

She took my hand and we walked out of the dormitory, down into the common room, out, then up a million flights of stairs and then down a few. There were way too many fucking stairs in this fucking place. "So, who is your date again?" I asked, she groaned, looking suddenly displeased. "Since he is my competition"

"His name is Michael"

"You ass! He punched me in the titty" she laughed and decided it would be wise to poke my titty. "As I said, you ass"

We laughed as we walked down the last small flight of steps that lead us into the hall in front of the Great Hall. Both Michael and Theo were standing there, their eyes lit up as they saw us. Theo looked confused but pleased, did he not know I had the ability to look good?

"Hey there" I smiled, he took my hand. "Surprised or something?"

"Surprised you didn't ditch me." We walked in with Ella and Michael as McGonagall rushed up to us.

"Let's go, time for the opening dance" she seemed flustered but happy, she ushered us in. I didn't want to dance in front of everybody but I didn't have much of a choice. He lead me toward where McGonagall pointed us, we poised ourselves.

I sat with a huff, dancing was a form of exercise I rarely did. I was dizzy and glistening with sweat, Ella plopped down beside me laughing. We watched as our dates tried to talk to each other over the band, Lana and her friend were laughing at how some people danced. Ell, Casey, Angela, and Kassandra were dancing with their dates. Dan and Phil were off in a corner laughing with some friends and occasionally doing some very weird dance moves. They look to be the happiest little dorks I've ever seen.

"You glad you didn't ditch?" Ella propped her elbows up on the table.

"Maybe, still think I could have found something more fun to do. Got into some trouble or something." She smiled as she looked over at me.

"Ridiculous how much you've changed since last year"

"Oh yeah?" I scoffed, "Look how much you've changed! You turned down the chance to get in trouble, you're no longer angsty!" I tried to stop myself but couldn't, I was laughing. Laughing until my lungs burned, Ella shook her head as she began laughing too. It felt like it expelled everything bad, expelled everything I knew I had to do.

"I'm glad we fixed everything, I missed you. Missed this." She smiled, tears formed in my eyes. I missed her too, I missed her more than she can imagine. I went years without her.

"I missed you too" I choked out.

"Let's go dance, just sitting here getting emotional is making me sick." She made a disgusted face, punched her arm as I stood. She laughed and followed me to the dance floor. Eventually our dates joined us but until then we danced with each other, I don't think the dance lessons really helped us. The band played upbeat music almost the whole time, it was like I wasn't missing any workouts.

"Okay, it's midnight, time for sleep" Ella grabbed my arm and ripped me away from Theo.

"Bye-bye!" I waved as I stumbled after her, we took our heels off then walked down the many flights of stairs that lead to the dungeons.

"I'm never leaving my bed again" Ella groaned, I laughed walking out from the bathroom while brushing my teeth. We had the enchantment lifted from the windows in our dorm so when we looked out we saw the black lake instead of outside like the other house dorms.

"It's weird looking out a window and seeing fish and stuff swimming around."

"Scary" she replies with a yawn.

"Sleep is for the weak" I taunt her.

"No. Sleep is for the week" she corrects me, I laugh and head back into the bathroom. I finish my nightly routine then turn off the lights, the two girls we room with are home for the holidays so we didn't have to worry about waking them.

I throw a pillow at Ella who simply grumbles but makes no move to swat it from her face, she'll either move it later or suffocate. If she dies I am not responsible.

I climb into bed and get comfortable, one hand on my uncovered stomach and my mind years away. Things were going to be so much different now, she was going to have so many people to influence her personality and everything that she'll come in contact with. She'll be raised around those with magic, we won't have to hide anything. It was so much harder in California and hotter but that's beside the point.

I wasn't as scared to be a mother this time, I knew what to do. I knew how to calm her down, I knew how to help her. What I was really scared of was her teen years. I shuddered at the thought, I was still a teenager and I was thinking of the child I was carryings teen years. I sighed, what I did was still a mistake. I still didn't know what I was going to do, I still felt the hopelessness even though I went through everything already. I went through it all alone, this time would be different, and I would have people this time. She would have people this time.

 **Thanks for reading, review maybe?**


	30. The second task

**A/N: Hello peoples I own nothing and make no money from writing, all rights go to the rightful owners. All character pictures can be found in my profile and also in Polyvore sets. My Polyvore is Noellamonster, it is a shared account with my mom (LillianPeace) who also writes fanfiction. (Yes, she is my real life mom. I came out of her.)**

 **January 25** **th** **, Zelena is about 4 months along.**

"So, tomorrow is the second trial" Ella said through a mouthful of chips, "You ready for it?"

"Yeah, I got the gillyweed and I've been practicing swimming so I actually know how to now." She laughed, she and everyone else thought it was ridiculous that I didn't know how to swim prior to this.

"Ms. Weasley come with me." Professor Longbottom said, he stood in the entryway of the Slytherin common room.

"Did I do something?" she asked as she stood, she didn't walk forward.

"You are wanted in Headmistress McGonagall's office." Was all he said which wasn't a good sign, I stood and Ella slipped her hand in mine.

"I'll come with, moral support and alibies" I grinned at him.

"Actually, Zelena, she has to go alone. I'm sorry." His eyes softened, now I was getting annoyed.

"Why exactly is she needed in McGonagall's office and why can't I come up with her? If she's in trouble she'll need someone to back her up, we've been in here all day and yesterday we were in Hogsmead, she needed to stock up on candy and snacks for the week."

"Ms. Nox" he sighed, "I understand your concern but she must go up alone, thank you"

"Hey, it's okay. Just watch my crisps, you'll know if I need you." With that she followed Professor Longbottom out of the common room. I growled as she did.

I plopped back onto the couch and went through the Daily Prophet, the front page was plastered with suspicious murders and disappearances. Wonderful to read that after my friend just left with a professor who looked a little too nervous. Should I follow them? No, no. She could handle her own, she was strong. And if he did hurt her I would kill him the muggle way, by ripping his intestines—whoa there Zelena calm down.

I flipped the page to see the second page plastered with flashing lights, pictures of a woman who looked like Casey but with brown hair and honey eyes. Hermione Granger, why was she in the paper? I knew she was famous in the wizarding world for the incredible work she has done, the rights she managed to get house elves and werewolves alone was amazing but that's not where her trail of equality and smarts stop.

I read through the article, I was surprised but knew this was the best possible choice. Hermione Granger would take over the role as Headmistress starting next school year. I knew the school would be in great hands, she was a muggle born witch who had gone through a lot during her years here at Hogwarts and the years following both the war and her graduation.

The interviewer had asked her 'When do you plan on settling down again?' her response was one to be admired. 'In all honesty Jonah, I don't plan on settling down again. If it does happen down the road then well that's great but for the time being I'm enjoying being free from my last marriage. I'm busy with my career and it's about to get busier, my kids and I are much happier now than we ever have been. I won't be rushing into another relationship like I did with Ronald, he was a mistake. Not one that I regret, I got my lovely children and grandchildren out of it.'

It was the day of the second task and Ella was still missing, McGonagall was nowhere to be found either. "Yes Adrion I'm sure I've checked everywhere!" I snapped. Theo was missing too. Apparently several people were, were they all hurt like the people in the paper?

"Hey, calm down. I'm trying to help here." He looked up at me, he was sitting on a rock while I stood in front of him. Kassandra, Ell, and Lana all looked worried. "They'll be okay, we'll find 'em. Go get ready and take your place, you go first." He ushered me away, I growled and walked away from them. They made their way to the stands where people would watch the lake until we reappeared.

"Are you ready dear?" It was McGonagall, had she disappeared until now so I couldn't question her? Did Ella do something so horrible that they had to do something to her, make her disappear?

"Yeah, whatever." I stuffed the gillyweed in my mouth then walked up to the planked surface we would dive off of. My body started burning as soon as I jumped into the water, I knew the water should be freezing cold but thankfully being a hybrid helped me with that. Didn't make me impervious to the cold but sure helped.

I started going down, panic rising as I forgot everything. My lungs burned, every inch of my skin burned. I tried to scream but only gargled nothingness and bubbles came out. I was sure I was going to die, my baby was going to die. I fought to move, fought to get to the surface. Just as I thought the gillyweed was a fluke I noticed gills had sprouted, I could breathe. I kicked my feet and it propelled me up. I didn't waste any time, I swam forward ignoring the tentacle like feeling of the plants. It was beautiful under here.

Forever passed, I was almost certain I went in the wrong direction until I came upon people tied to the lake floor by flowing green plants. What the fuck, the thing they stole was our people.

I went forward and brought out my wand, Ella was right in front of me. It was easy, almost a little too easy. I recognized the other people, they were the dates of the people who went to the ball, and Theo was here. "Oh fucking hell" I groaned. They looked pale, they looked dead. Someone whipped past me and took hold of one of the girls, he stopped and looked at me.

"The other one, Michael. He couldn't do it. She won't be saved. Or he won't." he swung his head to motion to Theo. How was he breathing under water?

"FUCKING HELL" I pointed my wand to Theo "Relashio!" I grabbed him and made my way to Ella.

"Ah-ah-ah, little girl" he said as he came at me, the girl was suspended in the water. The fight was rather a mess of thrashing due to the weightlessness thrust upon us once we entered the water. I managed a 'good' hit and scratched down across his face. He pushed himself away with a gurgled scream, blood flowed into the water. My throat and lungs started burning like I'd inhaled fire. "What the hell" he swam away once he looked at me, I lunged but someone grabbed me.

"No. Not worth it. Take them. Leave." It was a mermaid, I did as he said. I grabbed them and rocketed to the surface. I made it before he did, Ella and Theo were taken by people who were waiting. They both sputtered and threw up pure water.

The first thing that came from Ellas mouth was "Your…eyes" she was breathless, reasonably so. I was pulled out next but once they saw my face they dropped me onto the wet wood, McGonagall rushed forward and pulled me up. She wrapped a towel around me as the other guy, I didn't remember his name, surfaced. Bloody claw marks ran across his face. Her eyes widened, she motioned for Adrion and the others to take me away.

The last thing I saw was a flash of silver, my heart quickened, and flames erupted inside me.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	31. The End

**A/N: I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Outfits are on Polyvore and so are some pictures. I don't know why but no links are working in my bio so yeah that sucks.**

"I'm so tired" I turned over, Ella smiled.

"Yeah, I bet. Triplets? That's crazy." I had given birth days ago, not just to Alessa but also to Charlie and Elora. I don't how this changed, how could I raise three children? "Zelena, you do know we'll all be here for you. Matthias is coming around too but I doubt he's going to be too involved."

"I know, it all seems insane." The babies were home now with Dakbey, I saw them every morning and every night. I should be at Hogwarts, sleeping, but instead Ella and I lay here with the three girls between us. All three were fast asleep, they were good sleepers just like Alessa was but cranky butts in the morning and when it got close to nap time and bed time. Whatever my father had done to me affected my babies, they were hybrids like myself but their vampire part wasn't diluted like it should have been.

I stood with a grin on my face, I had won the Triwizard tournament. The girls were officially 6 months old, but the killings were increasing in frequency. It was the vampires, no matter how happy I was the same words played over in my head. I knew what I had to do but it doesn't mean I was anywhere near ready to commit to this crazy plan. I pushed everything aside and let myself be carried off by other Hogwarts students, coming here was the best thing to happen to me.

Although I knew it all had to end, I knew the only way to stop the killings, to stop the impending war was to stop my father, I was happy. I was happy in this moment, we had won, I had my girls, and school was coming to a close once again meaning I'd have more time with my little rays of sunshine.

But maybe I had thought this all too soon, mere seconds past before my whole world came crashing down. My mind was on my girls, my baby girls, who were in the arms of my friends. They weren't safe.

Screams, shrill and blood curdling, filled the crisp night air. It cut into me like a knife, slicing every vein and leaving me flailing. Everyone was running, wands at the ready.

The war had started.

It was chaos, screams and blood rained down on us. It was hell on earth. "WE DEMAND TO BE TREATED LIKE THE ROYALTY WE ARE!" it was my father, "WE ARE BETTER THAN PATHETIC WIZARDS, YOU LIVE WITH NO PURPOSE! CROWN US AND THE DEATH WILL STOP! BLOOD WILL NO LONGER BE SPILT!"

I could stop this, I could stop this all now. But I couldn't, I needed them. I needed them one more time.

I ran, firing off the killing curse more times than I can count. I wasn't going to give any of them a chance to hurt the people I cared about, not the people who have taken me in and seen me through thick and thin, not the people who have given me love and understanding when I broke down. I can't leave without telling them one more time. My girls, they needed to be cared for and I prayed to whatever god or gods there are that they would be protected and they would be happy. That they would forgive me.

The fights were both physical and magical, spells were fired every second. I heaved in a breath, this is the second time I've been breathless in my whole life. The first was when my parents died, the second when I was.

"Zelena!" tears stung my eyes, "Take them and go!" Ella tried to hand me Alessa, Adrion and Lindell gripped Charlie and Elora. Ell, Casey, Dan, Phil, Angela, Matthias, and Kassandra stood by acting as guards.

"You have to, you all have to. Please, take care of them like you've taken care of me. Please, god, please forgive me,"

"Zelena, shut up." It was Ell, my lip quivered. "You are going with us!"

"I can't! Please, I have to do it now. I have to stop it now. Take care of them, let them know I love them. Let them know everything."

"What are you doing?" It was Kasandra, within the past months I've grown close to her. She liked me, finally.

"I'm going to kill myself." Ella nearly dropped Alessa, "Go, now."

"We love you." Lana had fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you guys." With that they were whooshed away, crying and dazed.

I ripped my necklace off, immediately it turned into a sword. My family crest was embedded on the black blade. I ran through the crowd of fighting wizards and vampires, I couldn't tell who was winning. All I knew were so many were dead. Too many.

I found my father, he stood watching and killing as anyone approached him. I locked eyes with McGonagall, her face furrowed with sadness. She understood, I don't know how but she did. She gave me a nod and mouthed the words 'Go, my child' She would be the one to kill him.

I stood in front of him, his eyes locked with mine and a smirk pulled at his crusted lips. I held the sword up and plunged it in with a single swift movement. "IDIOT!" he screamed, he fell to his knees as McGonagall roared above the crowd.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" I saw the light leave his eyes, my ears rung, the edges of my vision were blurring, and the white hot pain was fading to serene blackness. The last thing I felt was Ella, her arms around me and her screams muffled by something unknown.

I was swimming in a sea of black numbness, I felt nothing, I saw nothing, and I heard nothing. Then there was light again, too much light.

"Hello Zelena." It was my mother, my biological mom. "You succeeded, thank you."

I couldn't speak, my throat was swelled up, my eyes burned as tears rolled down my cheeks. I collapsed to my knees. "My dear one, please stand. The place we are going will be good, you will wait for them. They will meet you one day. Let us walk away from this place." This place?

I took her hand and stood, willing myself to look around, to think. We were in the house from my memory, everything was pristine white. Fresh tears sprung up, I am dead. I will not see my children grow up. I heaved in a breath, my mother took my hand. "It will be okay, I remember losing you. Coming here when I died, I cried and flailed and begged to be sent back." I was sobbing, my whole body shaking. The only reason I was still standing was because she was holding me up. "They will come just as you have, let us go."

I let her guide me away, if she didn't I would have sat here forever.

 ***Cruellas p.o.v**

Days have passed since her death, I can't manage to say her name anymore and when I close my eyes all I see is her body. How much blood there was, there was no hope of her returning. She must have knew that, that's why she said what she did.

Sometimes I was angry, sometimes there were no feelings in me, sometimes all I can do is cry. I adopted her children, I couldn't let anyone else take them. They were a part of her, the only part of her I had left.

I moved into her flat with Lindell, she wouldn't let me be alone for too long. I miss her so much, I feel my heart shattering every minute I'm awake. I teach the girls who their mom is, I show them pictures and tell them it's their mama. I can't do it for long because I start crying. I miss her, we all miss her.

Her funeral was today, I don't remember how long it's been. I lose count of the days too easy. Everyone cried, even her babies. It's like they knew what was happening, they saw their mama lying there. I felt like I was dying, my throat caught fire as I sobbed into Lindell, Lana held my hand as she cried. This is unfair. She had dreams, goals, and a life that was worth living. She shouldn't have died. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her, I don't think I ever will be. I love her.

 **Hello lovely people, thank you for reading and sticking with me through this story. This is the final chapter. Leave a review if you'd like.**


End file.
